Same Place, Different Time
by Iago96
Summary: The usual Harry gets sent back in time to the Marauder's seventh year but with some unique twists of my own. Please R&R. HPSS SLASH Sequel now complete
1. Chapter 1

**This fic was inspired by 'Thank you Lord Voldemort' by Resqgal to whom most of the main ideas belong (Harry's new name, how he becomes trapped in the past ...etc), I have 'borrowed' them with permission. I'd recommend everyone to read her original.**

* * *

Chapter 1

In 1997

Harry, Ron and Hermione found an empty carriage on the Hogwarts Express and sat down. Hermione got out _Hogwarts: A History_ and Ron and book on Wizarding chess while Harry sat staring out of the window at the people still boarding and their families waving goodbye. Over the summer Ron and Hermione had finally confessed their feelings to each other and gotten together. Ron had matured greatly that summer, mentally as well as physically. He had reached a staggering six foot five and was muscular from quidditch practice. Hermione had also grown. She was now five foot six and very curvy. Her hair was no longer frizzy but sleek and fell in ringlets. Harry had finally had a growth spurt with the aid of nutrition potions. Quidditch and all his chores at the Dursleys had given him a nicely toned body. He had grown his hair out so that it reached his chin and the faint reddish highlights it had always possessed were more visible. If you looked into his eyes then you would see a soul older than the body it inhabited, they had a haunted look to them. Harry had built up masks to cover his real emotions long ago and his eyes were the only place you could read the truth if you knew how. He no longer looked like his father. His was his own person and you would not be able to tell his parentage just by looking.

As he watched the trees whiz past his mind wandered back to his seventeenth birthday. When Harry had been picked up by the Dursley's from King's Cross and taken back to Privet Drive he had sensed that this was not going to be a good summer. That had been an understatement. It had been hell. As soon as they entered the house Harry and his trunk had been thrown into the cupboard under the stairs. He had not been let out until the following day whereupon he was given a list of chores to completed by the time Vernon returned home. The list was so long it was physically impossible to complete in time even given Harry's familiarity with the chores. When Vernon came home and saw that Harry had not finished he punched him in the stomach. Harry fell to the floor winded. Vernon kicked him a few times and then he was locked back in his cupboard until the next day. Harry gingerly felt his chest. He had broken a rib. Concentrating Harry directed his magic inside himself to heal it. He had been doing it for years, even before he knew that magic was real. He could not afford to do it too often though, only so that he would be able to do his chores without too much pain or difficulty. Vernon might decide to step up the beatings if he thought that Harry could heal himself or he might become too weak to heal himself. The beatings too were nothing new to Harry. They had been happening for as long as he could remember but had gotten worse since he started Hogwarts as he was only at Privet Drive for the summer it seemed that Vernon felt like he had to make the most of those six weeks.

So the rhythm of the summer went until Harry's seventeenth birthday. The day before Vernon had lost a major deal to a rival company so he had come home in a foul temper. He saw Harry trying to blend into the background and had layed into him. The beating had gone on for hours until finally at ten minutes to twelve he had thrown Harry's barely conscious body into the cupboard. As the clock struck twelve Harry smiled. It was barely a slight curve of the lips but it was there. His face, however, was so bruised and swollen that it was impossible to see.

A flash of power swept through Harry and suddenly he vanished.

He apparated to the one place he knew would have people who could help him in. The Burrow.

He appeared in the Weasley's living room, startling Mr and Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley whipped out his wand and had it pointed at Harry in a heartbeat.

"Who are you? How did you get past our wards?" He asked harshly.

"Mr Weasley, it's Harry." He breathed and then collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Mrs Weasley screamed and rushed over to the battered child. Molly's scream woke the entire house. When Ron came downstairs he took one look at Harry and swore loudly.

"Those Dursleys. I'm going to kill them." He growled.

"His family did this to him?" Arthur asked his youngest son in disbelief.

At Ron's stiff nod his face went red and he marched over to the fireplace. Throwing a handful of floo powder into the flames he called "Albus Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts."

He stuck his head in the fire and after a brief conversation Dumbledore came through into the crowded living room quickly followed by Severus Snape. Poppy Pomfrey was on holiday visiting her family so Snape was the next best person to help.

Dumbledore bent down over Harry and whispered, "I'm so sorry, my boy. I had no idea. Forgive an old man his mistakes." He didn't even seem to notice the tears running down his face as he apologised to the unconscious boy he loved like a grandson.

Even Snape stopped to look at The Boy Who Lived. Apparently he had been mistaken in his belief that Potter was worshipped by his family. He was nothing like his father either. He had more of his mother in him. The boy was so similar to…No it couldn't be him. It simply couldn't. It was impossible. Potter was nothing like him. But the suspicion never left him and he vowed to watch the Gryffindor for signs very closely from now on.

Harry had passed out from the pain of his injuries after he had spoken to Arthur so they cleaned his wounds, healed and repaired what they could before putting him into bed gently.

Over the next two weeks Harry's body was mended and he began to enjoy his stay at the Burrow. He had been forced to take Skele-Grow to mend all the broken bones but he still refused to talk about what had happened. He was different. Quieter. More withdrawn and studious. Ron, however, filled the rest of them in on what he and Hermione had picked up, such as the toothpicks for Christmas and bars on his window besides the fact that Harry never wanted to return and always came back thin, almost emaciated but it was difficult to tell when he was wearing robes and Harry always made sure to change his clothes in the bathroom before everyone else woke up. Hermione arrived two days after Harry, Ron had owled her and she came as quickly as she could.

Harry had finished his homework early in the summer, without any encouragement from Hermione and to a much better standard than he had ever been able to before. The Gryffindor girl had been shocked when Harry had decided to stay inside doing his homework and studying rather than go outside and play quidditch on her first day. She had immediately gone over to Ron and demanded to know what had happened to her friend. Ron had explained the situation to her sadly and the two friends had made a pact then and there to support Harry no matter what.

Ron's side of the pact had been tested slightly when Ginny had tried to kiss Harry. She still hadn't gotten over her crush. Harry had no interest in her, he saw her as a sister and nothing else. Ron had been angry that his friend had hurt his sister but when Harry explained why he relaxed and forgave him instantly. His sister just wasn't Harry's type. Ron had gently informed his sister subtly that Harry just wasn't interested and had received a very relieved thank you from said friend.

Harry was rudely dragged out of his thoughts by Draco Malfoy's arrogant voice at the doorway, "Oh look! It's Saint Potty, Weaselby and the Mudblood."

Ron moved to grab his wand and hex the Slytherin but Harry motioned for him to stop. Ron went back to his book, the tips of his ears glowing red. Harry just continued to stare out of the window idly, ignoring the boy. After a while, Malfoy, realising that he would not get a response, left, taking his two bodyguards with him

Harry got out a book on duelling and said to Ron, "He's not worth it. He acts like a child and insults us to provoke a reaction. If we ignore him he will go away. He gets bored easily after all." Before opening the book. They read in silence until they had to change into their school robes.

Ron was a little shocked by this new Harry but accepted it. Seeing his friend, his brother in everything but blood, lying on the floor beaten by his own 'family' had forced him to re-evaluate his own outlook on life. He now thought before he spoke and was no longer jealous of Harry for having more money than him. He knew that Harry would gladly swap places with him in a heartbeat.

As they watched the first-years walk in behind McGonagall Harry felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up curiously and saw that Snape was looking at him strangely, he wasn't sneering or glaring, simply staring. Once he noticed Harry looking at him he sneered and turned his gaze back to the Sorting.

Once all the new students were sat at their House Tables Albus Dumbledore stood up and gave his usual start of year speech.

Harry quickly scanned the Staff Table to see who the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was going to be this year. He saw Remus Lupin sat next to Hagrid and caught his eye. He smiled and stuck up his thumbs. Lupin smiled back, winked and inclined his head in thanks.

"… and let us welcome Professor Lupin back as our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor." The headmaster finished.

Remus Lupin stood up and bowed slightly. The whole school cheered. The Gryffindors, of course, were the loudest.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and the feast appeared. Harry didn't eat as much as Ron, or even Hermione. His stomach still wasn't back to normal and he knew that if he ate any more he would be sick. He would never be a big eater. He had been starved too long for that.

The headmaster dismissed them and Harry made his way to Gryffindor Tower alone because Ron and Hermione had to show the first-years the way.

The next morning they were given their timetables for the following year.

Hermione had been forced to elbow Harry to get his attention when McGonagall arrived.

"What?" He asked grumpily.

"You were practically falling asleep over your breakfast. Did you not sleep well last night?" His friend asked concernedly.

"Fine 'Mione." Harry replied but he could tell from the look she gave him that she didn't believe him. In truth he hadn't slept at all. Every time he closed his eyes he saw flashes from Death Eater meetings. Knowing Occlumency only stopped false visions but since the resurrection of Voldemort using Harry's blood their connection had been stronger and now Harry was plagued almost daily with visions of Death Eater meetings. It gave him valuable information that sometimes even Snape wasn't privy to because it came from Voldemort's own mind. 'No wonder I'm strange.' Harry thought in amusement. 'I spend half the night in somebody else's head.' Needless to say silencing charms had become a necessity for entirely different reasons than why the other boys in the dorm had them. Every curse Voldemort cast on a Death Eater or victim Harry felt as though it had been cast on him. A skill with potions had been the only think that came from the pain. Nothing was better than necessity to motivate someone into doing something correct.

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder and read his timetable, "Oooh I pity you mate. Double Potions with the Slytherins first thing. I'm so glad I got an 'A' and not an 'O'."

Harry just smirked at Ron. Snape wasn't so bad. He had saved Harry's life many times over. Professor Snape had brewed all the potions that had healed Harry at the Weasleys and had administered most of them too. When Harry had woken up the first morning Snape had been there. He hadn't said anything, just handed him a potion and left after making sure that he was comfortable. He hadn't returned but sent more potions by owl, including the nutrition potion. Harry had been extremely grateful for that.

The bell rang and Harry and Hermione grabbed their book bags and hurried down to the dungeons.

Professor Snape walked in after the last student was seated and stalked up to the front of the room when he levelled a glare at the group. "Welcome to NEWT Potions. How some of you came to be in this class I will never know but it is my job to make sure that you pass the exam at the end of the year. Anyone fooling around will be forced to leave and will not return." He threatened looking at the Gryffindor side of the class.

During the lesson Snape, as usual, walked up and down the cauldrons inspecting the contents of each as he passed. He had praised the Slytherin's and condemned all the Gryffindor's apart from Hermione before he reached Harry's. He stopped and peered into the bubbling cauldron. Then he looked at Harry sharply, silently assessing. Whatever he saw mush have shocked or angered him as he merely nodded and continued on without comment. Harry checked his potion. It was perfect, he was sure of it. Was that what had made Snape angry? That he couldn't yell at him?

It had been pure luck that he had gotten an 'O' in the OWL's. The potion that he had been set was one that he had been forced, by necessity, to brew many times over the years before he returned to the Dursleys. The bell rang and they packed up their things hurriedly.

They had transfiguration next so Harry and Hermione walked together up through the dungeons to the stern Head of Gryffindor's classroom. About fifteen minutes into the lesson Harry noticed that Professor McGonagall was staring at him. He looked down and checked his uniform. Nothing wrong with it. He ran his hand over his face. It was clean. He met the woman's gaze questioningly. To his surprise she smirked at him in amusement. Harry frowned in confusion but she merely nodded seemingly to herself and after a smile at Harry started to walk around the room, checking on the students' progress with furniture transfiguration. Still wondering why his professor had acted so strangely Harry took out his wand and absently transfigured his desk into a cat. It was only when the cat wound its way round Harry's legs and almost made him fall over did he notice it. The professor reached him at that point and looked down at his transfigured desk currently batting at Harry's robes, "Well done, Mr Potter. You seem to have a gift for transfiguration. Something I believe you share with your father although I never saw him turn a desk into a cat without paying attention." She finished in admiration. Harry blushed and quickly turned his tabby cat back into a wooden desk.

Even Flitwick seemed to act a little strangely around Harry. When he called the register he looked up at Harry and began to chuckle quietly. He had commented that Harry had a gift for charms, as had his mother after a particularly difficult lesson where only Harry and Hermione, after a couple of attempts, had managed to complete the task.

After the first week the teachers were perfectly normal around Harry and acted as though nothing had happened. Snape, however, continued to watch Harry, oblivious to the amused and sympathetic glances from some of the other teachers.

On the way to Transfiguration after Potions on the third week of term Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "'Mione, don't you think that Snape has been acting strange lately?"

"Well, he's been ignoring you in class, not picking on you like he used to. He's also been looking at you oddly, just watching as though you are a puzzle he wants to figure out." She answered thoughtfully, deciding to keep a closer eye on the Potions Master in future.

"It's weird. I wonder why?" Harry mumbled mainly to himself.

The third week of term began and Harry was in the dungeons brewing a 'Deep Slumber' potion.

He turned his back to the cauldron to pick up the pinch ground unicorn horn that needed to be added in a minute. Whilst his back was turned Draco Malfoy threw boomslang skin into Harry's cauldron unnoticed by Harry or Snape. Harry turned back, added the unicorn hair and began to stir. His potion began to bubble and smoke. The bottom of his cauldron began to melt.

Snape heard it and spun around. He looked at the cauldron and yelled, "Everybody get down!"

The whole class hit the floor but Harry wasn't quick enough. The cauldron exploded and the contents flew everywhere, hitting Harry.

It burned his skin. Harry began to scream. Then he disappeared in a flash of bright white light.

No one else in the room heard as Snape whispered, "It is him," to himself, they were stunned. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, their only hope for defeating Voldemort, had vanished. Hermione was uncontrollably sobbing in the corner. Even Draco Malfoy was staring at the destroyed cauldron with wide eyes. He had only intended to create a small explosion. One that would get Potter a detention with Snape, payback for ignoring him on the train.

Snape quickly took charge. "Granger, go and tell the headmaster that Mr Potter has vanished. If you tell him that Mr Potter has just 'dropped in' on someone then he will understand." He told the inconsolable girl in a not unkind voice. She immediately jumped up and practically ran out of the room. 'I will have to go and see Albus myself later.'

Meanwhile in 1977

The seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin class were brewing 'Pepper-Up' potion to replenish Madam Pomfrey's depleted supplies. One boy on the Slytherin side of the room was concentrating on drowning out the comments of two Gryffindors on the other side of the room. He had been forced to deflect a number of flying objects during the course of the lesson but had still managed to produce two cauldron-fulls of the potion and was close to finishing a third when there was a sudden flash of white light, which made the class cover their eyes for protection.

A boy with emerald green eyes and burnt Hogwarts robes appeared, knocking over a cauldron as he landed. Its contents flowed over the floor splashing others but no one took any notice. The entire class went silent and gaped at the new arrival. He lifted his head slowly, cautiously and looked around curiously when he didn't hear anyone yelling at him. He saw the boy whose cauldron he had upset and his eyes went wide in astonishment. A noise from the other side of the room caught his attention, slowly turning his head and frowning he spotted a group of Gryffindors at the far end of the room, closest to the door. His reaction was immediate the boy went pale and lost consciousness, slumping back to the ground. The three Gryffindor's looked at each other shrugging in confusion.

"Mr Snape, considering your potion is now ruined, would you please take our visitor here to the Hospital Wing and then go inform the headmaster about our new arrival." The Potions professor, Professor Slughorn, asked the Slytherin.

"Yes, sir." The dark haired boy, Severus Snape, replied, taking out his wand and levitating the unconscious boy up to Madam Pomfrey before travelling to the stone gargoyle to inform Dumbledore, who met him at the base of the statue, about the boy who had 'dropped in' on their lesson before going back to his lessons. However he could not concentrate all day, the memory of those emerald green eyes and the shock written on the other's face when he looked at him was all that he could think about. 'I am sure that Dumbledore will give us some answers tonight.' Was the only thought that could reconcile him as he continued to wonder about the newest occupant of the Hospital Wing.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. A really big thank you to everyone who has reviewed.Sorry if you don't get a reply from me but unless there is a question in it or I think I really need to I don't tend to reply very often. A terrible habit I know but one I can't seem to break. I just don't know what to put on most of them.

From the time that Harry picks his new name I will refer to him by that only ok. Thought I'd tell you so nobody gets confused like I do when I'm writing it. hehe.

Any way I hope you all like this next chapter. And please keep up the reviews. I really do like them. (hint hint)

* * *

Chapter 2 

Harry woke up in the Infirmary. Even without opening his eyes he knew that he was in the third bed on the right, furthest from the door and that, for the moment anyway, he was alone. He felt like he had just been trampled on by a hippogriff. Suddenly he remembered seeing his father, Sirius and Remus. He had knocked over Snape's cauldron! 'Wait. He was younger. And my parents were there.' Quickly decided on a course of action, Harry cast a glamour on his scar and one that would prevent anyone from casting a spell to learn his identify. If he had been captured by Voldemort then the man truly was growing more insane by the year. If he honestly believed that Harry would fall for this act then he was in for a big surprise. He also decided to cast the eye correction spell he had been considering for a while now. In his own time he was recognised by his messy hair, glasses and scar. Now he had none of them, which gave him a chance to start over afresh.

Just then Dumbledore walked in and sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed.

"You gave my seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins quite a scare when you 'dropped in'. Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked harshly.

Harry stared at Dumbledore assessingly. 'He doesn't know who I am?' The man looked younger. Less tired and worn, the war had done that to him but he did still look like Albus Dumbledore. No one could imitate the older wizard quite that well. The twinkle alone was impossible to reproduce. Another idea suddenly occurred to him.

"What year is this, sir?" He asked quietly almost afraid of the answer.

"It is 1976 and you still haven't answered my question, young man." Dumbledore replied in an irritated tone.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. That confirmed his suspicion. He was really in the past. Twenty years in the past. His parents were still alive! Sirius was alive! They were just seventeen, like him, the war had barely affected them yet. They hadn't been betrayed yet. He could change so much if he wanted to but it would affect so many lives. Did he have the right to meddle with the past? If he saved his parents then he would never have defeated Voldemort at the age of one or if he killed him in this time then a lot of people would be saved but so many lives would be altered. Who knew what Voldemort's defeat in 1981 had affected. New inventions. Children. Could Harry risk other people to get what he wanted?

"Sir, I'm from the future. If I told you my name it could create a time paradox. I am sure that you are aware of the rules on time travel. As for what I'm doing here; there was a potions accident in my time. My cauldron exploded and the contents hit me. The next thing I knew I was on the floor, twenty years in the past." He finished rather hysterically.

Dumbledore looked at him sympathetically but sceptically. "How do I know that you're telling the truth? You could be a spy for Voldemort."

"I would never work for the man who killed my parents." Harry spat. "The man goes around killing muggles and muggleborns raving about blood purity when the man's a flaming half-blood himself. What a hypocrite! As for how you know that I am telling the truth. I believe there was an incident last year in the Shrieking Shack. Remus Lupin, who is a werewolf, almost attacked Severus Snape, who had been lured there by Sirius Black but James Potter saved him at the last minute." Harry relayed to the gobsmacked headmaster.

"Very well. I believe you. That incident is only known to four other besides myself and they have all been sworn to secrecy." Dumbledore said. He had seen the truth about Voldemort in the boy's eyes. Besides, not many people knew about Riddle's heritage, only himself and a select few in the Order. However, the haunted look in the boy's eyes made him uneasy. 'What had happened to the boy to make him like this?' It was obvious that he didn't trust easily as he had sat with his arms wrapped around his legs for their entire conversation. Albus was proficient in reading body language, which was why many people thought that he could read minds. Even though he could he didn't use it often. "Since you can not use your true name here what do you wish to be called whilst you are with us?"

Harry thought about it for a moment, "Alexander Frost." He decided. He had always liked the name Alexander. The meaning was kind of ironic too, protector of man. What else had Harry been doing since he had entered the Wizarding World but fighting an evil dark wizard to protect the Light?

"Very well Mr Frost. Would you accompany me to my office so that you can be sorted and we will have to put you into classes?" The headmaster requested. Alex nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Madam Pomfrey, is Mr Frost alright to leave?" He asked the mediwitch when she walked in a minute later.

"Yes, he's fine." She replied after one last quick medical scan. "But no more potion accidents for you, young man. I don't want to see you back here again." Alex rolled his eyes. Even in the past he couldn't escape the mothering mediwitch.

They walked up to Dumbledore's office in silence. Classes were still in session so thankfully the corridors were empty although the portraits pointed and stared at the two wizards walking past.

"Chocolate frogs," The headmaster whispered to the gargoyle so that Alex wouldn't hear however he had been trained to pick up things like that so it didn't work. Alex smirked at the password; the man was so predictable, no matter the time.

When Alex was seated, without tea or lemon drops, he broke the silence by asking to be resorted while he absent mindedly stroked Fawkes. The phoenix had flown over to him as soon as he sat down and taken his shoulder as a new perch much to Dumbledore's surprise. "You see, sir, in my time I'm a Gryffindor but my parents are seventh year Gryffindors in this time and I believe that it would be better if I am not in a House with them. You do not need to worry about fixing the Sorting; the hat gave me two options when I was first sorted. I chose Gryffindor at the time but I have changed considerably since then." He explained.

"Very well, Mr Frost," Dumbledore replied and reached over to the shelf where the Sorting Hat was kept, "Let us see where the Hat puts you this time shall we."

Alex put the Hat on his head and once again 'heard' it talking to him.

"Well, well, what have we here? It's very strange to be sorting a seventh year. I see that we have already met yet I do not seem to remember you. Ah! A time traveller! That explains it. Twenty years into the future? I see you begged not to be put into Slytherin originally. But why? It would help you on your way to greatness. Ah I see. Rumours and superstitions made you think that it was a 'dark' house. You know differently now though. I see that you are the Heir of two houses too.

'What!' Alex asked in shock.

"Oh you didn't know? I believe that it's Gryffindor on your father's side and Ravenclaw on your mother's, Mr Potter. I distinctly remember sorting them. Your mother does not know of her heritage I'm afraid. She is from a long line of squibs. Do not worry I will not tell anyone. Who would I tell anyway? Not many people come and talk to me during the year you know! Besides all the Heir's identities are kept secret now, for fear of what people will do to them, Voldemort especially. But now where to put you? You have courage, yes lots of that but Gryffindor is no longer an option for you I see. You are smart and have a thirst for knowledge but Ravenclaw is not the house for you either. You are kind and loyal, always putting other before yourself yet you do not belong in Hufflepuff. You are cunning and sly and whilst courageous you no longer run into situations blindly. You do not trust easily either. Yes, the snake house is most certainly the house for you. Slytherin!" He Hat called out to the still-waiting headmaster.

Dumbledore was a little shocked, a lion in the serpent's lair? Yet looking at the young man from the future in front of him he found that he wasn't really surprised.

"Very well. I'll have school supplies sent to your dorm. The Slytherin seventh years have two to a room," 'Probably so they don't kill each other' Alex thought, "and luckily we had an odd number of boys this year." Dumbledore pointed his wand at Alex and changed his burnt Gryffindor robes into fresh Slytherin ones.

"Thank you, sir. Please may I visit Gringotts and access my account?" Alex requested sitting back down. Whereupon Fawkes took up his previous perch on his shoulder and gently butted Harry's cheek asking to be petted. Dumbledore's mouth fell open. His familiar was acting like he had known 'Alexander Frost' for years.

"I assume that you know Fawkes in your time?" He asked when Alex simply laughed at the bird and stoked its head complacently.

"Yes. I know Fawkes very well. As I know you equally well, sir." was Alex's cryptic answer.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Ah, well. Of course you may visit Gringotts although I am not sure how you are going to access your account if you are not born yet. All that is left is to sort out your classes. What were you taking in your time?" He asked curiously.

"Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, advanced Transfiguration, advanced Potions, advanced Charms, advanced Herbology, advanced Astronomy, Healing, advanced History of Magic, Duelling and Spell Weaving." Alex recited with a small smirk at Dumbledore's shocked look.

He coughed, this boy was shocking him more every minute, it was quite offsetting, and then informed him, "I believe that Mr Snape has the same timetable and by a stroke of good luck he is also the Slytherin with his own room so he can show you around if need be."

Alex just smirked; he probably knew the school better than the Marauders. 'Oh Merlin! The Marauders! Well they aren't going to pull any pranks on me that's for sure, father or not I will not be humiliated by them.'

"The students are still in their lessons so do you wish to go to Gringotts now and then I will introduce you at dinner?" Dumbledore questioned.

Alex nodded. He would need some new robes not to mention books and supplies.

"Do you wish to go alone? You will not know many people in this time and Diagon Alley is rather crowded." Dumbledore pointed out.

"I would appreciate it if you would come with me, headmaster." Alex replied.

"Alright then. Let us go now then." The headmaster announced happily. There might be some clues as to the boy's true identity at Gringotts. What account could he access if he was not born yet unless it was an extremely old one?

Alex rolled his eyes, discreetly, nodded and got up. Fawkes flew back to his usual perch after trilling happily at Harry.

They used floo powder to get to The Leaky Cauldron. Tom had greeted them with confusion. Why was Albus Dumbledore accompanying a student? And why was a student going to Diagon Alley during the middle of the day when he should be in class? The elder wizard greeted the pub owner warmly and led Alex to the back where he tapped the wall to reveal the Alley.

"You have your wand I presume?" He asked as they passed Olivanders.

"Yes, I had it in my robes when I was hit with the potion so it came with me." Alex assured the other man.

They quickly made their way up the street to the Wizards bank. Alex walked right up to the goblin at the desk and cast a powerful silencing spell around him and the goblin so that no one would overhear their conversation. The goblin looked at Alex questioningly and Alex spoke up respectfully, "I do not wish for anyone to overhear what I have to say. I would like to access one of my accounts but I am not in my own time and I have not been born yet. Is it still possible for me to enter the Gryffindor vault?"

The goblin's mouth fell open in shock. The Gryffindor vault? Was this true? "I am afraid that we will need you to submit to an Ancestry test before we will allow you to enter the Gryffindor vault. Besides if you are lying to us, then the wards will destroy you so it wouldn't work any way." He said evilly.

"That is no problem. Could the test be performed in private please? I would rather keep my identity a secret. It is very important that I do, Griphook," Alex pleaded. He recognised the only goblin he knew and called him by his name as not many wizards bothered learning goblin's names. It would be seen in his favour and he really wanted to do this privately.

"Very well," The goblin replied astonished that the young wizard had know his name and led Alex to a small antechamber, leaving Dumbledore in the marble hall.

A piece of parchment and a knife were produced. Alex cringed slightly as Griphook cut his finger. He let a drop of blood fall onto the parchment and waited for a moment. It glowed red.

"It would appear that you are telling the truth, Mr…" Griphook trailed off. Alex had never told him his name.

"Frost while I am in this time." He supplied.

The goblin nodded in understanding, "I see. I shall take you down to your vault immediately, Mr Frost."

One long cart journey later, Alex arrived outside huge doors. They were very deep underground. Alex was sure that they had passed several dragons on the way here.

"If you would just run your finger down the door and let it identify you it will open." Griphook stated.

Alex did as he was told and the doors swung open noiselessly. His mouth dropped open in awe. The vault was huge and filled with articles. On one side there were huge piles of money and on the other paintings, books, trunks, Alex could even see a couple of Pensives in there along with clothes. It was amazing. Closing his mouth he walked over to the piles of galleons, sickles and knuts. He found a purse lying next to one of the mounds and picked it up. Deciding to take only enough to use for a year Alex filled the purse with coins. It didn't even make a dent in the piles and the bag was a bottomless one Alex discovered.

Vowing to return once he got back to his own time Alex left the vault and got back into the cart with Griphook who had respectfully remained outside.

Alex returned to the marble hall and approached the headmaster, "I am sorry I took so long, sir. We can go now if you have no business here."

Dumbledore shook his head and the two wizards stepped back out into the sunlight. First they went to Madam Malkin's. Alex purchased school robes, a few plain everyday robes in various colours and, at Dumbledore's hinting, a set of dress robes in green with silver trimming.

Next they entered Flourish and Blotts to buy the books for the following year. Alex already had many of them in his own time but would need them in the lessons. He also bought many books that drew his attention. After asking Dumbledore to shrink his bags he left and went into a shop that sold trunks. He did not have his with him and he would need one. He picked a plain black one and had his new initials set into the top.

As they walked past Eeylops Owl Emporium Harry remembered his beloved familiar, Hedwig. He would not buy another owl. If he needed to send a letter he would use a school owl. She was in his time waiting for him. Dumbledore noticed his charge's unhappiness and after guessing the cause led him to the stationery store. Next they went into the apothecary. Alex bought some of every ingredient in stock not just what was needed for the subject at NEWT level. As Albus watched the young man he was strongly reminded of another student he knew, Severus Snape. The caldron store was the next stop and then Alex was done. He felt no inclination to look at Quality Quidditch Supplies, he still loved flying. It gave him a sense of freedom he rarely experienced anywhere but it took up too much time. It was, after all, only a game. He was expected to play in his time so he did but in reality he was not as obsessed with it was he seemed. He was definitely not going to pursue it as a career. He informed the headmaster that he was finished and the two went back to The Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Hogwarts. They stepped out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office. The headmaster sent Harry's bags to his room and stated that it was time of dinner.

Harry entered the Great Hall behind the headmaster and went to stand by him at the Staff Table, while he was introduced.

"As no doubt the whole school knows by now earlier today a boy 'dropped in' on the seventh year Gryffindor/Slytherin Potions class. He is a time traveller and has my permission to lie all he wants if anyone asks him about what time he came from so I would recommend you keep you questions to yourself. He has been sorted into Slytherin where he will remain until he leaves us. His name is Alexander Frost and he is a seventh year. Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr Frost."

Harry quickly walked over to the softly applauding Slytherin table, blushing slightly and sat down in the first available seat. After his blush died down he looked at whom he had sat next to. He only saw shoulder length raven black hair then the person turned his head to look at the newcomer, he had felt a pair of eyes on him. Green met onyx. Harry did a double take that did not go unnoticed by the other boy. It was Snape! But he was gorgeous! Not greasy at all. Noticing the raised eyebrow of his future professor Harry realised that he was still staring at him blushed again.

"Sorry. I'm Alexander Frost," He said sheepishly holding out his hand.

"I never would have guessed." Severus replied sarcastically but took the offered hand suspiciously and said, "Severus Snape."

As Harry was eating his ice cream he found his mind wandering to the person sat next to him. 'The incredibly good-looking person sat next to him' his brain unhelpfully supplied. Realising just where his thoughts were going Harry sharply scolded himself, 'It's Snape! He hates me! He's your professor for Merlin's sake.' 'But not at the moment he isn't. He's seventeen, just like you,' that traitorous part of his brain piped up again. He wasn't bothered that he was attracted to a boy. He had known that he was gay for about a year now. In fact he had been attracted to Snape for a while now but had never allowed himself to think about it or even actually acknowledged it to himself. Seeing his future professor as a teenager however made all his stifled feelings come rushing back to him.

To take his mind off Snape Harry looked around the hall for people he recognised. He saw a boy who was almost identical to Draco Malfoy higher up on the table looking at him appraisingly. Lucius Malfoy he realised and decided that he would try and keep out of the boy's way. 'He is most likely a Death Eater already and I would like to remain neutral in this time' He found quite a few familiar faces on three of the tables such as a woman who looked very much like Lavender Brown on the Hufflepuff table and a few people he had seen during his time at the Ministry. Then he looked over to Gryffindor. His eyes took in a very young-looking Bill Weasley, almost adult Frank Longbottom sat next to Alice soon-to-be Longbottom. He carried on up the table and saw his mother talking to another girl animatedly. His heart clenched painfully. She was so young, so full of life. She had no idea that she would be murdered less than four years later protecting her son from Voldemort. Sighing sadly he moved his gaze further along the table and caught the eyes of a black messy-haired boy wearing black rimmed glasses. His father, James Potter. He was glaring at him, as was his best friend, Sirius Black. Harry felt a lump form in his throat. It would appear that James Potter had seen Harry looking at Lily and thought that this was his competition. Harry raised an eyebrow at James and received another glare in return. Remus Lupin, however, was looking at him in curiosity, not hatred. Harry smirked playfully at him and thought that Remus understood that it was not malicious. They all looked so young, so carefree. Harry's heart ached to see them. They seemed younger than him. He had seen and been through so much and they knew nothing of the horrors to come.

Harry turned back to his plate, ignoring the questioning glance of Severus Snape and thought sadly, 'Great start. My dad and Siri hate me already.'

Dinner finished and Harry followed Snape down to the Slytherin dorms, paying attention to all the markers so that he would not get lost the next day. He looked around the Common Room. It hadn't changed at all in twenty years; it had looked exactly the same when he had been in it during his second year to question Draco Malfoy on the identity of the Heir of Slytherin.

Snape had assumed that the new boy would be sharing a room with him because he was the only Slytherin boy with his own room, well he had been. He wasn't that bothered, the boy seemed quiet enough. A little strange perhaps but seeing as he from a different time that was to be expected. Snape wondered why 'Alex' had looked shocked when he had first seen him and then stared at him at dinner but passed it off as nothing. No doubt the newest Slytherin would join Lucius Malfoy's group and ignore him as the other Slytherin's did. He had seen the way Malfoy had looked at Alex and knew that the time traveller would soon be in Malfoy's bed. What Lucius Malfoy wanted Lucius Malfoy always got. Snape idly wondered what time Alex had come from as he fell asleep and why he seemed so familiar while he tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling he got when he thought that Alexander Frost would soon be with Lucius Malfoy. He understood why Malfoy wanted the new arrival. He was gorgeous and, from the way he held himself, didn't know it. Severus frowned as he felt a spark of attraction and promptly squashed it ruthlessly. Alexander would no doubt be returning to his own time soon enough so it would be idiotic to form a serious attachment to the boy. For all he knew he could be dead or not even born when Alex was in his own time. The Slytherin boy fell into an uneasy sleep.

Alex, on the other hand, had no idea of Malfoy's plans to seduce him and concentrated on emptying his mind before he fell asleep. Surprisingly he didn't dream of Voldemort. Could it be that because the bond had not yet been created Alex wasn't affected by it? He hoped it was true.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It was two weeks after Alex had landed in 1977. The rest of Slytherin had quickly learnt that Alex wasn't to be crossed and had actually come to respect him. He earned them points and didn't get into fights. However, he didn't follow the rules of being a Slytherin, he kept to himself, only put up his hand in class when no one else knew the answer, spent his free time in the library and was nice to people in the other houses. He was hated by the Marauders, but that was because he was a Slytherin and James Potter though that he liked Lily, and Lucius Malfoy, that was because Alex had turned the blond down when he had asked him out on his third day in the past. Malfoy had not been pleased; he had never been turned down before. By anyone. He shared a room with Snape and partnered him in all of their classes. Alex had found out on his first day that Snape never had a partner in class; he always struggled, working on his own instead. They talked little, usually about class work, correcting each other's technique or potions but they didn't argue. Alex was finding himself increasingly attracted to the raven-haired boy and was struggling to hide it. Little did he know that Snape was having the same problem.

As Alex left the Defence classroom he came across a familiar scene. James Potter and Sirius Black had their wands drawn on Severus Snape. Snape also had his wand drawn but it was still two against one. It seemed that Sirius had tripped him and his books were lying scattered on the floor around them.

"So, Snivellus what are you going to do now? There's nobody here to help you. Not that anyone would anyway." Black taunted.

Alex saw his godfather go to hex Snape and before he even knew what he was doing he had disarmed him. "Now that wasn't a very Gryffindor thing to do, Black. Two against one is hardly fair and courageous is it?"

Alex summoned the books and jerked his head to signal to Snape to follow him. He had turned to walk away when he felt a change in the air behind him and knew that his father had cast a curse at him. He reached out with his magic and reflected it without even turning around or casting a spell. After repeatedly facing Death Eaters in battle and teaching the DA you developed a sixth sense for spell casting. He heard James Potter hit the ground with the force of it. The boy had been too stunned to move out of the way. Alex smirked and continued walking.

When they got around the corner Snape grabbed Alex by the arm and yelled at him, "I can handle them myself. I don't need your help."

Alex could tell that he was embarrassed so he told him, "I couldn't just stand there and let them hex you. I've been in your position before and couldn't let someone else go through it. I don't want anything in return, I swear. Come on, we're going to be late for Transfiguration."

Snape looked at him searchingly, wondering what the true price for the protection was because no Slytherin did anything unless he wanted something but after a moment he looked away and mumbled red-facedly, "I'm sorry." He had seen nothing but honesty in the other boy's eyes.

"Don't mention it." Alex replied smiling widely.

He felt his heart skip a beat when he got a small smile in return.

Later that night, when they had gone to bed, Severus turned and half whispered, "Thank you," to Alex.

The other boy rolled over and looked at him, "You're welcome," he answered after a minute and then asked hesitantly, "Can I ask why they were doing that?"

Snape's expression became hard and he looked away. Alex was just about to take it back when the boy spoke. "They have always done that. They are in Gryffindor and I am in Slytherin. Therefore they hate me. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew are a group of pranksters known as the 'Marauders'. They pull pranks on everyone, but me especially. Dumbledore favours them and he always believes them and takes their side when I fight back. You wouldn't think it but before Hogwarts Black and I were friends. Our families are distantly related, as are all pureblood families. When he was sorted into Gryffindor he started insulting me even though I tried to keep out of his way. He knew what would hurt me the most and used it in front of everyone. So I retaliated and there has been a kind of war between us ever since." He finished bitterly. Everyone already knew the story so Alex would have heard it soon enough any way. At least this way he knew what was being said about him to the boy who was the first person to ever willingly work with him during any lesson. Even in Potions where although he was the best in the year his bad temper had caused him to lose any chance of having a partner. When he had berated the boy for almost putting in an ingredient which would have blown up the classroom the time traveller hadn't batted an eyelid. Merely asked why it would have caused that reaction. Snape had been astonished. How could he not know? He calmed down instantly and calmly explained that the dragon's blood was an acid and would have reacted as a catalyst with the newt eyes causing it to combust. After he explained it in detail Alex had seemed to understand so Severus was careful to explain why something would happen at the start of the lesson in order to avoid explosions.

Alex's mind was reeling. Snape and Sirius had been friends? Sirius had started it? He didn't want to believe it but he knew it to be true. He could tell when people were lying and knew that Snape wasn't. "When I was younger, before Hogwarts, I never had any friends because my cousin would beat up anyone who so much as looked at me." Alex wasn't quite sure what had made him tell the Slytherin that but it seemed like it worked. The boy looked back at him and smiled faintly in understanding.

"Friends?" The ex-Gryffindor asked holding out his hand.

"Friends." The Slytherin agreed taking the offered hand.

As their skin met a spark of power shot through them. Neither boy showed any sign that they had felt it to the other and quickly let go. After saying, "Goodnight," they pulled their curtains around their beds and lay back, both of them looking intently at their hand, wondering what the spark had meant.

"Severus, why are we here? Who is it you want me to meet?" Alex asked tiredly. It was early on Saturday morning and he had been up for most of the night with nightmares. 'Thank Merlin for silencing charms.' The green-eyed boy thought with relief. He just hoped that it wasn't a girlfriend.' Or a boyfriend for that matter. Come to think of it I don't actually know what his sexuality is.' The Boy Who Lived was becoming more attracted to his future professor every day. He didn't dare to show his feelings though. He didn't want to loose the young man's friendship. He was his only real friend in this time.

"There are only two people in this world that I class as friends Alex and I'd like to introduce you to the person who has kept me sane for years." Was Severus' serious response.

"Ok. Where are they then?"

"Follow me."

Alex followed as the Slytherin led him to an unused corner of the library. He looked over to the comfy chairs and saw someone he did not expect. Lily Evans. His mother. The time traveller had not thought that he would get a chance to talk to her. James Potter would never have let him near the girl he loved.

"Lily Evans?" He asked his friend in confusion.

"Yes. We've actually been friends for years although when we are in public we act as though we can't stand each other." Lily answered for him. "We met on the Hogwarts Express. We were in the same carriage."

Alex was shocked. There was so much about his mother that he didn't know. Everyone always rushed to tell him stories about his father but never his mother and now he had the chance to get to know her himself. To be no longer condemned to second hand information but to have his own experiences and memories, although she would never know that he was actually her son. "Nice to meet you, Evans." He said to her smoothly, his voice not betraying the emotional conflict waging inside of him.

"You too. I was in the class you 'dropped' in on and have been dying to meet you ever since. Honestly how often does someone from the past or future appear?" She replied amused looking the boy up and down. It wasn't everyday that her Slytherin friend got a crush. Not that he had told her of course but she could tell from the look in his eyes. She also knew that he was trustworthy because Severus would never have brought him to meet her if he wasn't completely sure about him. The red-haired Gryffindor decided that she liked Alex and the two became fast friends. Alex discovered where his fiery temper and studious tendencies came from and Lily gained another study partner and a person to bounce charms ideas off, as Severus did not excel in Charms.

Alex found himself happier that he had been for a long time; he had finally gotten to know the mother taken from him at such a young age.

Severus on the other hand became more subdued and surly. A week later, after Severus had snapped at Alex in Potions for no reason again, he cornered him in the corridor.

"Why are you acting so weirdly, Severus? Have I done something wrong?" He asked hurt more than he let on at his friend's words.

"A word of warning Frost. Don't let Potter see you when you go to the library 'to study' with Evans." He spat back avoiding the question and managing to hide the heartbreak he felt. He didn't know why but he was falling in love with his best friend. His heart broke a little more every time Alex came back to their room, his face flushed, after being out 'researching' in the library as he said. Severus thought that Alex and Lily where an item because they got on so well and he didn't actually know which sex his friend preferred. The truth was that Alex actually was at the library. He was researching how to get back to his own time and often had to run back to the dorms because he had stayed too long. He had worked out what had reacted in his cauldron in order to make a tear in time and now only needed to work out how long the potions mistake would last. Since Severus hadn't been talking to him and was acting strange Alex had decided that it was better if he tried to get back as soon as possible.

Alex frowned at the way he had emphasised 'to the library to study', "I don't go with Lily and you make that sound like we're dating or something."

"Aren't you?" A faint hope rose in his heart.

"No! We are just helping each other with some problems." Alex explained.

"Such as…" Severus asked suspiciously. A little hurt that Lily would go to someone else when they had been friends for almost seven years.

"Well I can't tell you Lily's but she has been helping me work up the courage to ask out this person I really like." He replied staring at the wall behind Severus, his face heating up.

Severus's heart plummeted. Alex would be going out with this girl very soon no doubt. Locking away his heartache in the deepest part of his heart he simply said, "Oh," dispassionately and started walking towards the Great Hall. He didn't feel Alex's heated gaze on him as he left.

**Harry and Lily's conversations**

The Slytherin and Gryffindor were in the unused corner of the library with open charms books on the table in front of them. Severus would normally be with them but he had said that he had a potion he needed to try out this morning and had rejected Alex's offer to help him.

After Alex had stared at the same page for ten minutes Lily closed her book loudly. "Ok Alex what is wrong with you? You've been acting odd for days now. Tell me." Lily demanded.

"Lily, I'm gay." He confessed to his future-mother.

"Aha! I thought so. So what's the problem?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

Alex sighed, "I really like Severus. I want to tell him how I feel but I'm scared of rejection. I don't even know if he's gay but it's just so hard to hide how I really feel from him all the time. He's been acting strange lately. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Don't worry. He is gay. You'll never know how he feels unless you tell him." She advised. "Besides I've known him for years and I've never seen him act the way he does around you with anybody else." She added with a wicked smirk. 'Honestly how stupid could those two get?' She thought as she remembered the looks they had given the other when they weren't looking. It was hilarious really. When would they finally realise that they were in love with each other? It was obvious to anybody who knew the boys well, which unfortunately was only Lily.

"Alex, I'm attracted to James Potter! I can't believe it! I hate him!" The girl nearly shouted at him the following night. Alex winced at the way her voice echoed around the empty library. Once again they had gone to study, Defence Against the Dark Arts this time. Severus had, once again, blown them off by saying that he had something he had to do.

Alex mentally grinned; maybe he was supposed to help his parents get together. "I understand how you feel but would it be so bad to just go on one date with him? Or just get to know him? You never know he might have matured somewhat since last year."

She frowned, thinking it over. Finally she replied, "Ok…just don't tell Severus, please. He hates James."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." He assured her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – In 1997 

A thirty-seven year old Severus Snape sat alone in his rooms in the dungeons drinking firewhiskey. His chambers were not what most people would expect of the surly Potions Master. They were cream with green and blue highlights. He had a two-seater couch and two comfy-looking armchairs. One wall was completely taken up by a huge bookshelf, which was filled with everything from ancient Potion texts to muggle novels. His desk was located on the other side of the living room. If you hadn't known whom the owner of the room was you would have thought that it was a Ravenclaw.

The man was remembering his seventh year, more importantly Alexander Frost. 'Why did you have to be Potter? What will happen when you come back?' A few tears escaped the man's impenetrable mask for the lover who had been taken away from him twenty years ago. Suddenly filled with inexplicable anger Severus flung his glass at the wall. It hit the wall and smashed into a million tiny pieces. He was just summoning the shards back together when there was a knock on his door.

Cursing the decidedly drunk man stumbled to the door and opened it wondering who it was. Who dared to disturb him?

It was Remus Lupin.

"Good evening, Severus." He greeted cordially.

He received a raised eyebrow in return.

"I came to talk about Alex." He elaborated, knowing that the man would let him in after that.

Severus sighed and held the door open for the brown haired man. As Remus stepped past Severus he smelt the alcohol. He smothered a smirk. His old friend was a very loose-lipped drunk, without the slurred speech of course. This was bound to be fun. Severus went back into his rooms, sat down on the couch and poured another drink.

"Do you want one?"

"Yes, please."

Once Remus had taken a sip of the strong firewhiskey he looked at his friends face and decided not to postpone the conversation any longer. "So you finally know who Alex is." He said quietly.

Severus frowned at the wording 'that sounded like he already knew.' "How long have you known that he was Harry?" He finally asked, his tone dangerously quiet.

"I've known since he was in his third year. As soon as I met him the wolf recognised his sent. Also the way Alex knew things about us, like me being a werewolf or that Lily would go out with James, without being told. I saw him staring at James and Sirius once with this look of longing, such sadness that it physically hurt me to see it. I never understood why he did that until I actually met Harry in this time and why he looked at Sirius like that didn't make sense until two years ago. He never knew that I saw him looking and a second later the expression was gone." The werewolf confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me? You knew how much it was hurting me to be separated from him and you still never told me." Severus asked, pain shining in his eyes.

"What would it have done? You wouldn't have been able to do anything and if you treated him any differently then it would have gotten back to Voldemort. Besides it hadn't happened to Harry yet. Can you honestly tell me that it would have hurt less to know that he was here and you couldn't touch him? Couldn't talk to him or even let him know that you still felt the same?" Remus asked him gently.

"No it would have hurt more. But I've been so horrible to him. How could he ever forgive me?"

"Harry knew exactly who you were and what you have done to him when he went into the past. He knows who and what you are. If I know Harry he is terrified that you are going to kill him once you find out that he's The Boy Who Lived." He reasoned.

"Well what happens when he gets back? He'll still be The Boy Who Lived and I the ex-Death Eater spy who is hated by the entire wizarding world. We would never be accepted even if Harry still wanted me." Severus hung his head dejectedly.

Remus looked at his old friend with a mixture of understanding and amusement. "Now you're just being silly. I was friends with Alex as well and I remember how he used to look at you. You could see in his eyes just how much he loved you; he was blind to everyone else. It was very amusing to see them moon over him though and he didn't even see it. He would just check to see if he had anything on his face or robes. He was so naive in some ways. Harry doesn't love or trust lightly. If anything I bet he's worried that you don't want him anymore. After all it has been twenty years. Take that look off your face! Harry is more mature than most adults I know so don't worry about the age gap either." The Gryffindor man scolded the Head of Slytherin.

"You know I think you just channelled Lily then, that sounded like something she'd say." Severus replied with an amused smirk on his lips.

The amber-eyed man just laughed and they shared a sad smile at the memory of the dear friend they had lost seventeen years ago.

"At least Harry is getting to know his mother now. I can't believe I actually thought that he fancied her at one point." Severus muttered shaking his head.

"You thought what?" Remus asked before he burst out laughing hysterically.

The two men carried on talking about a certain green-eyed boy and their seventh year for two hours before Remus left for bed, stumbling slightly.

When Harry had disappeared Hermione had been distraught. It had taken her ten minutes to be able to speak to Ron after she had found him. Since then the Golden Trio had become a duo and the two Gryffindors had not been themselves. They had become withdrawn and spent most of their time in the library searching through records from twenty years ago and different spell books to find a way to bring Harry back home to them.

Dumbledore had called them up to his office soon after Harry has disappeared and told them that he was fine. That he was in the past with his parents. He had told them to speak to Severus Snape or Remus Lupin if they wanted to know more.

After a week they had gone to Remus Lupin's office. He had told them that Harry was sorted into Slytherin and was friends with Snape so he was probably there best bet for information.

Ron had been reluctant but Hermione had finally convinced him to visit Professor Snape and ask him about Harry.

They knocked on his office door after dinner. The man answered, his usual scowl on his face, when he had seen them he sighed and said, " I suppose you are here to talk about Potter," and held the door open for them.

The Gryffindors took that as an invitation and sat down on the hard backed chairs in front of the Potions Master's desk.

"Professor Lupin told us that you were friends with Harry in the past, sir." Hermione spoke up.

"Yes, although he went by the name of Alexander Frost then." He said simply.

"Did he get to meet his parents?" Ron asked curiously. He knew that Harry longed for that more than anything.

"He was friends with his mother but he never spoke with his father. He was after all a Slytherin and his father a Gryffindor. Potter and Black tried to prank Alex but he always seemed to know it was coming. He never retaliated though." Severus answered seeing how worried the two friends were.

"Was he happy, sir?" Hermione asked just before they left.

"Happy?" The man asked confused.

"He pretends to be happy most of the time here. In the past he didn't have to be The Boy Who Lived. He has his chance to be 'Just Harry'." She elaborated.

Severus bowed his head in acknowledgement and then answered thoughtfully, "Yes, I believe he was. Baring his father and godfather's antics and attacks by Malfoy he seemed to be happy. He remembered you on Christmas you know. I saw him staring into space with this sad look and I knew that he was thinking of what he had left behind. He misses you dearly but he is enjoying his freedom there."

"Thank you, sir. This means a lot to us." Hermione told him Ron opened the door.

She and Ron walked up the corridor and then Ron turned to her and said, "Attacks by Malfoy?" with an incredulous look.

She shrugged, "We'll have to ask when he gets back." They carried on walking, hurriedly getting out of Slytherin territory. When they reached the doors of the Great Hall Hermione stopped and looked at Ron strangely. "Did you get the impression that they were more than just close friends?"

Ron frowned but nodded, "There was something in the way he spoke about Harry. We know that Harry's gay maybe there was something else. Let's owl Bill, he was a second year when Snape was in seventh." He proposed.

They sent Pig off with a letter for Bill. He came back a week later and flew around their heads excitedly at breakfast until Ron managed to catch him. They read the letter together anxiously.

Dear Ron,

I hope you are well I'm busy working on a new curse that has just come in so I cannot really talk. I was very sorry to hear that Harry had been taken for training so suddenly without being able to say goodbye. As for your question why do you want to know? I don't buy your excuse that you just happened to find a record of a person from twenty years ago who seemed to appear and disappear within a year. I will, however, say that I do remember this Alexander Frost; he was a seventh year Slytherin when I was a second year. There was some suspicion around his arrival at Hogwarts, he just appeared during a potions class one day. He also disappeared about a week before the end of term. He kept to himself mainly and being a Slytherin I did not really know him. There was a rumour however that he was dating Severus Snape but I don't know if it was true or not. It is true that you hardly ever saw one without the other but I never saw anything really romantic between them. If I find that you have used this information against Professor Snape then I will tell mum and you will have the roasting of your life.

See you soon,

Love Bill

"Well, this proves it, 'Mione. He's dating the greasy git! What is he thinking?" Ron whispered harshly.

"Don't judge him Ron. We don't know Professor Snape personally. He may have been very different as a teenager. I just wonder what will happen when Harry gets back. But whatever happens we will support him. Right?" She said dangerously.

Ron swallowed and nodded quickly. He knew that voice. If he didn't agree then he would be in the doghouse until he did.

Hermione vowed to have a talk with her absent friend when he returned and find out what was happening between him and their Potions professor and whether he was going to continue it when he came back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – In 1977

Alex sat down next to Severus at breakfast the following morning, ignoring the blond Slytherin opposite him who tried to engage him in conversation. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since Alex had cornered his friend after Potions the day before. Alex ate a slice of toast in silence and deep in thought. Just before he left for Charms Alex asked Severus to meet him in the library after lessons. All he received in reply was a tense nod.

Somehow they managed to get through the day without talking to each other; luckily they were currently doing theory work in most of their lessons. They still sat next to each other. Severus because he had no one else to sit next to and Alex because he didn't really know anyone else in this time. The teachers noticed that the two Slytherin's were not talking to each other and absently wondered why. The entire friendship was a shock to them. Alex seemed to be so nice; he didn't seem to belong in Slytherin at all while Severus was broody and the stereotypical Slytherin. But the boy's had seemed to compliment each other. Where one was stronger the other was weaker and vice versa.

Alex arrived at the library before Severus and stood there waiting, trying to calm down.

A few minutes alter Severus walked in. They stood looking at each other for a second then Alex shook his had slightly and said, "Follow me."

The shorter boy led his companion to a corridor on the seventh floor. He stopped opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy and his foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet. Severus looked around confused as Alex started pacing. After three walks past the tapestry a highly polished door appeared on the opposite wall. Severus's eyes widened but he showed no other sign of surprise.

Alex opened the door and stepped in. Severus followed him. He was in a small room decorated in different shades of blue. 'It is very peaceful here.' Severus thought. It was cosy with only two comfy-looking armchairs and a coffee table that had two cups of steaming hot chocolate.

The green-eyed boy sat down and smirked when he saw the shocked face of his friend.

"What is this place?" He asked suspiciously.

"This is the Room of Requirement. It changes to accommodate the needs of the person who is using it." Alex explained.

"Why did you bring me here?" Severus asked guardedly.

"I needed somewhere to talk to you where I was sure we wouldn't be overheard. And now you know about the Room you could meet Lily here so Potter won't find out that you're friends."

Severus nodded at him to continue.

"There is something that I need to tell you."

"Go on." Severus was getting a little annoyed at how long Alex was taking to say whatever it was.

"Only three people know this about me…" Severus was a little hurt that Alex had told other people before him. He had thought that he was Alex's best friend. "…and two of them aren't born yet." Alex finished.

That comforted him a little. And also answered the question of whether Alex came from the past or future.

"Well…" He trailed off.

"Ok, here goes," Alex took a deep breath. "I'm gay." He opened his eyes to Severus's reaction. He was smiling.

"I'm gay." Severus felt a spark of joy and hope shoot through him. Maybe he had a chance with Alex. He decided to come out as well. "Really? I'd never have guessed. I'm gay too."

Alex smiled and felt hope fill him. Maybe he had a chance with the raven-haired boy. He opened his mouth to tell Severus that he was falling in love with him when a small voice in his head spoke up 'What if he laughs at you? No one could love a freak like you. Save yourself the pain and love him from a distance. You'll keep his friendship then.' He sighed sadly and said, "I just wanted to tell you. It's one of my greatest secrets. Apart from most of my life at the moment but one day you will understand."

Then he had an idea. "There is this one boy I like but I don't know if he likes me back. I'm too scared to make a move on him because if he rejects me I don't know what I'd do. It's better to just watch him from a distance." Alex sighed.

Severus felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. His hope shattered but he hid it behind his blank mask. He nodded silently. At least he was still friends with the gorgeous boy. It was all he could hope for and all he deserved. He was tainted. Not worthy of one as pure as Alex.

The walked back to the Slytherin Common Room in silence. Each boy caught up in thoughts about the other.

Severus went into their room to get his Charms essay and left Alex sat in the Common Room. He heard steps behind him and then felt someone breathe down the back of his neck.

"How's it going, Frost?"

"Just peachy, Malfoy but it would be even better if you weren't here. Now go away before I hurt you." Alex threatened.

The blond had attempted to grope Alex the day before as he was walking down the corridor alone. Alex had cursed him but it seemed that the elder Malfoy was nothing if not determined. The blond refused to take no as an answer no matter how it was given.

"So feisty. I would love to break you. To see you writing beneath me in pleasure." He breathed seductively in his ear.

Alex thought he was going to throw up. His visions of Voldemort's torture sessions had taught him exactly what 'breaking him' would entail.

"We all want what we can not have, Malfoy. Maybe you should get used to that." He replied icily and went to sit on the opposite side of the room.

Severus returned and spotted Alex across the room. He went over to him and asked, "Why are you over here?"

One word was all the explanation he needed, "Malfoy."

Severus had noticed that blond boy's obsession with the time traveller. He was just glad that Alex hated Malfoy. He had seen what happened to people who dated Lucius Malfoy.

As they were getting ready for bed Severus asked the question that had been annoying him for hours, "Alex, do you know me in the future?"

Alex looked at Severus as he pulled his t-shirt off. Then he nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"How do you know me?" Severus asked curiously.

Alex chewed on his bottom lip for a minute. 'Should I tell him? Would it make a difference? Oh well I'll tell him anyway.' "You're my professor."

Severus was gob smacked. He was a professor? "What subject do I teach? I couldn't imagine teaching anything other than Potions." He stated.

"You are my Potions Master although there are rumours that you want the Defence position." Alex answered. That also told Severus that he would pass his Potions Mastery when he took it.

Later that night Severus was woken up by a burning in his left arm. Cursing quietly he retrieved his robe and mask before tapping his Dark Mark twice to activate the portkey Voldemort had put in so that his followers could come to him even if they were currently at Hogwarts. He appeared in a dilapidated house along with several of his year mates. They took their places around the Dark Wizard and respectfully waited for him to speak with bowed heads.

"I have heard that there is a time traveller in Hogwarts. Is the report true?" He hissed.

Lucius Malfoy spoke up, "It is my Lord."

"Why did none of you inform me yourselves? Never mind it matters not. Is he from the past or future?" Voldemort demanded to know.

Once again Malfoy spoke up, as he was the oldest Death Eater in Hogwarts, "I am not sure my Lord. Snape, however, is very close to Frost as he is known."

The Dark Wizard turned on his future Potions Master, "Is this true, Severus? You and this time traveller are close?"

Severus nodded silently. Mentally panicking. What would Voldemort want with Alex?

"What time is he from?" He hissed.

"I believe that he is from the past my Lord. I have mentioned your name in passing and he had no reaction. Perhaps he comes from a time far in the past." Severus lied while trying to empty his mind of the truth. Luckily Voldemort didn't examine him closely. There was no knowing what he would do to Alex if he discovered that he was from the future. No doubt he has heard of him and knows what will happen in the future. Such an ally would be beyond helpful in avoiding things that might harm him or his position.

"A pity. Talk to him Severus and see where his loyalties lie. If they are with us then bring him to me. Even if he is from the past he appears to be very powerful and could only aid our cause." Voldemort decided.

Severus bowed, "Of course, Master. I will speak with him directly."

"You are all dismissed."

As Severus was about to activate the portkey to return to his dorm Malfoy spoke to him. "Bring Frost as soon as possible, Snape. I wish to request him as a present from our Lord."

Severus shivered at the tone and nodded stiffly. There was no way in hell he would allow that to happen. He activated the portkey and appeared back in the dorm.

Someone was screaming. He cast lumos and looked over at Alex. He was struggling against an invisible enemy and crying out, "No! Leave them alone! They didn't do anything! It's me you want!"

Severus took off his robe and put it and his mask safely away before he rushed over to Alex's bed. The shorter boy was crying. He managed to wake him up and pulled the smaller boy into his arms, whispering, "It's ok. It was just a dream. I'm here."

Alex finally stopped crying but stayed where he was, relishing the contact. He whispered back hoarsely, from the screams and crying, "Sorry for waking you. I guess I forgot that silencing charm tonight."

'Silencing charm? Tonight? He has these often?' "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

Alex shook his head. "I have loads of nightmares, my parents were murdered when I was very young." He said by way of explanation. It was partially true. It had only been a nightmare. His link to Voldemort seemed to have been severed apparently because in this time Harry Potter wasn't born yet and Voldemort had not yet tried to kill him. Now the only thing that plagued his nights were the images of all the torture sessions he had already seen, the murder of his parents, of Cedric Diggory and countless others he had witnessed during his visions.

"I'm sorry." Severus said, truly sorry.

"Thank you."

Without thinking Severus leant down and kissed Alex. Alex kissed him back.

After a second Severus realised what he was doing and backed away quickly.

He never saw the pain in Alex's eyes as he got into own bed and turned to face the other direction.

'See. I told you that he would never want you, Potter.' His uncle's voice reverberated in Alex's head. He felt like crying again.

'What have you done, Snape? He'll hate you for sure now.' Severus thought dejectedly, fighting the urge to cry. Snape's didn't cry. He wasn't Snivellus anymore.

Neither boy got any sleep after that.

A.N. Sorry it's so short. The next chapter should be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alex and Severus hadn't spoken more than two words together to each other in three days, since they had kissed.

Both boys had talked to Lily separately about their problem.

"Oh Merlin, help me! I've fallen in love with him, Lily." Severus groaned, hitting his head against the table as Lily giggled at his dramatics. "I've fallen in love with him and I kissed him! I don't know which is worse! He hasn't spoken to me since. Oh Merlin! What have I done? He doesn't even like me that way."

"How do you know that? Have you tried speaking to him? Well?" She questioned, already knowing the answer.

Severus didn't answer. He just glared at the girl. Lily glared back at him, unimpressed.

"Oh Lily, I think I've blown it. He kissed me and I kissed him back. He's been avoiding me ever since. What have I done? He doesn't even like me that way." Alex confessed to his future-mother.

Lily struggled not to laugh. 'Honestly!' They were so similar. Both so smart and powerful yet terrified of rejection.

"Have you tried talking to him instead?" She asked and received a shake of the head in response.

"I have an idea. Meet me at the Room in an hour and I'll tell you. I just need to get something first. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks, Lily."

An hour later Alex was waiting in the Room of Requirement when the door opened and Severus Snape walked in. He took one look at Alex and spun around for the exit. The door was locked. Lily was forcing them to confront each other.

"Meddling Gryffindors." Severus grumbled.

He sat down in the other chair the Room had provided and the two boys proceeded to ignore each other by examining the now quite small room. It was decorated comfortably with the large chairs both boys favoured. A fire blazed on one wall close to where they were sitting.

After half and hour Alex couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Why?" He asked softly.

"Why what?" Severus replied innocently. He had an idea of what Alex was asking but he wanted to see if Alex would actually say it.

"Why did you kiss me? Alex elaborated.

He stared at Alex. The other boy didn't seem angry just curious. Maybe there was a chance for him. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Severus decided to put his heart on the line and tell the truth. "Because I love you." He whispered.

Alex heard and his breath caught in his chest. 'He loves me?' He sat in silence for a second trying to digest the information that his love was requited.

Severus took his silence as rejection and began to get up. Before he was on his feet he found his arms full of Alex who kissed him passionately. Severus kissed him back quickly. They duelled for dominance for a while before Harry led Severus lead, content to follow.

The need for oxygen forced them to part minutes later. They rested their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

'That was the best kiss of my life.' Severus thought happily.

"Same here, although it was really only my second. My first was the other night." Alex replied out loud.

"Alex, I didn't say that. I thought it." Severus said shocked.

'He thought it? Oh Merlin, this is weird even by my standards.' Alex thought frantically.

"What are your standards?" Severus asked curiously. He didn't really know anything about Alex's past. Just that his parents had died when he was very young and he had been raised by relatives that didn't really like him. Something about how wary and cautious he was caused him to think that there might be a war going on, probably caused by Voldemort, but he didn't dare to ask. Alex just shook his head dismissively. Severus suddenly remembered something, "You know I think I've heard of something like this but I've always thought it was a myth."

"What?"

"Well, there is a myth that when soulmates fall in love and kiss it creates a bond between them. Now this bond might develop over time slowly or quickly depending on how close and powerful they pair was. There are three parts to this supposed bond. A mental connection, they were rumoured to be able to communicate telepathically, which we seem to be experiencing. A physical connection, they can always tell where the other person is, feel any extreme emotions the other is feeling and if the pair are very strong it is said that they could actually feel what the other feels. The last part is a magical connection; their magic combines resulting in a great power increase. There are also tales about a longer lifespan and advanced healing." Severus recited.

"Is it possible that the myth is true after all many myths do have a basis in truth? Could we be soulmates?" Alex asked gently.

"It's been so long since there was a soulmate couple it is only a legend now. I don't know. Imagine if we are. We'll test out the other parts later and if we develop them then we will know won't we." He said as he bent his head slightly to recapture Alex's lips with his own.

Somehow Severus ended sat back down on the chair with Alex on his lap. Their kisses grew more passionate and as their tongues duelled Alex undid his lover's robes and began to push them down. As he moved them down his arms Severus broke out of his passion-riddled stupor and broke away, clutching his left sleeve tightly to his arm.

"What's wrong, Severus?" Alex asked, worried that he'd hurt his love. He looked at in concern and saw that he was holding his sleeve over his left forearm. Suddenly he understood.

"Already? When? Why?" He asked sadly as he pulled the robe out of his grasp and down to reveal the Dark Mark branded into his love's smooth, pale skin.

"You already know?" Severus gasped. He had tried to hide his arm every time they had changed in the same room to prevent Alex from seeing the horrible cursed mark. He knew Alex's views on Voldemort and knew that he would hate him if he knew that he was a Death Eater.

"I told you I know you in the future. When and why?" His love explained.

"Last summer, Potter and Black had humiliated me in front of the entire school. I was so depressed I'd have done anything if it would give me a place to fit in. I went home a week later and my father told he that he had mentioned my Potions skills to a very powerful wizard and that he wanted to meet me. I thought it would make my father proud so I got the Dark Mark. I thought I'd finally found somewhere I fit in but I hadn't. The Death Eater's kill, rape and torture innocent people. Voldemort is a monster but I am bound to him and there is no escape other than death. Do you hate me now? I know what you think of Voldemort and I'm one of his servants." Severus told him with tears in his eyes. He could not bear to loose his love, not just after he had found him and if it was true. That they were soulmates then the parting might be enough to kill them.

"I could never hate you. I love you, Severus." Alex confessed and kissed him softly.

"Do you enjoy it?" He asked the other boy.

"No, of course not." He replied instantly.

"Do you act as though you do during the meetings?"

"Yes, if Voldemort found out how I really felt I would be killed. But I have only been to a couple of meetings and I mainly brew potions for him."

"Would you consider spying for the Light?" Alex asked seriously.

Severus looked at him; if he were caught he would be killed. But he loved Alex too much to force him into the life of the Death Eaters. Voldemort had demanded one of his follower's wives for feudal rights last month. Severus had been sickened. He could not simply stand by and watch innocent people be raped and murdered. "Yes." He said simply. "But there is something I must tell you. Voldemort is aware of your presence here. He questioned us about you and Malfoy told him that you and I were close. I have been ordered to find out where your loyalties lie and bring you to him but I refuse to do that." He stated.

"Severus you can't do that. He'll only torture you if you don't bring me. I won't let that happen if I can stop it." Alex protested.

Severus pleaded with Alex but the other boy refused to listen. He was determined, "I will not take the Mark, Severus. Be sure of that there is no way I will allow that bastard to mark me but if we tell him that we are involved then he might allow me to attend the meetings with you. That way I will be able to help you as much as possible. I'll start teaching you Occlumency."

The next time Severus was called by Voldemort he took Alex with him despite his misgivings. Alex kept close to Severus as the Death Eaters formed a circle around them and Voldemort. Reptilian eyes assessed the green-eyed teenager in front of him. Alex met the dark wizard's gaze unflinchingly. Voldemort was inwardly impressed; not many could look him in the eye and even less without fear.

"When are you from?" He questioned.

"The past." Alex lied using Occlumency to shield his thoughts.

"Who are your parents?" Voldemort demanded to know.

"I don't know." He lied again.

Severus, who had resumed his position among the Death Eaters, was amazed at Alex's answers. Not only did he not appear to be afraid of the man but was lying to him and being vague while he did it. It was unheard of. 'Who in Merlin's name is he?' He wondered.

"What is your opinion on muggles and muggleborns?" Voldemort finished.

Alex simply answered, "I am of the same opinion as Salazar Slytherin." Alex had found a portrait of the Founder in the dungeons and had spoken to him. Salazar had been shocked to find that the world thought that he wanted to kill all muggleborns and muggles. He only wanted muggleborns to have their own school so that they could be taught all the wizarding traditions that the pure bloods already knew.

Voldemort was delighted. The teenager had spirit and was intelligent. He also seemed to be very powerful. Although he would need to be taught the proper way to address his Lord. 'Quite beautiful too. This one I will not mark. He will be my consort once he leaves Hogwarts. He will have no need to return to his own time. I see that Snape is attached to the boy. Oh well he can have his fun while they are at school, he can learn how to please me but then Snape will turn him over to me.' Voldemort decided.

Alex had been using Legitimacy on the dark lord and was hard pressed not t throw up at what he read in the wizard's mind. He fought to keep his expression neutral and not reveal his revulsion. How he wanted to kill the monster then and there. But no. It would change everything.

Voldemort revealed nothing of his plans for Alex and allowed the teen to join the circle next to Severus. Only Severus could see the way his friend was shaking uncontrollably although he mistook it for fear rather than anger. 'How dare he presume that I would agree to be his consort? Egotistical megalomaniac!' Alex had carefully kept his magic dampened so that Voldemort did not perceive him as a threat but now he could feel it pulsing around him, aching to attack the monster in front of him.

Just before they were dismissed Lucius Malfoy implied that he would like Alex as a reward for all the new recruits he had brought that year and Voldemort's possessive nature took hold. The impertinent blond found himself on the receiving end of Cruciatus. When it was removed Voldemort reminded his follower, "You will be rewarded Malfoy but it is not up to you to choose your prize. I have plans for Frost already."

Malfoy nodded in acknowledgement and apologised profusely.

Once Alex and Severus were back in their dorm Alex finally lost control of his magic and blew up his bed.

Severus stared at the irate wizard in shock, "Alex are you alright?"

"Being in his presence sickens me. I can't believe him! Consort indeed!" Alex raged, mostly to himself.

"Consort?" Was Severus's confused reply.

"I am able Legilimens. I heard him planning to make me his consort once I leave Hogwarts. I would rather die than let that murderer touch me." Alex spat angrily. "He knows that we are more than friends and has magnanimously decided that you can have me until the school year ends, so that you can teach me how to pleasure a man, before he will claim!"

Severus's mouth gaped open. Voldemort wanted Alex as his consort? Once he composed himself he reassured Alex, "We still have the rest of the year to come up with something. I won't give you up don't worry Alex. Besides who knows how long you'll be here for. You might be gone by then. We will work something out." He walked over to the shorter boy and wrapped his arms around him. Alex leant back into the embrace and wandlessly repaired his smoking bed. He turned around and kissed his boyfriend desperately.

They slept in the same bed that night as Alex refused to let go of Severus even in sleep. Severus gazed at the sleeping boy in his arms, 'No, I'll never let you go. You're mine he can't have you.'


	7. Chapter 7

(…) Talking telepathically

Chapter 7

Alex and Severus had been practicing their newfound ability to communicate telepathically and had managed to erect barriers between their minds so that the other did not hear every passing thought. That would have been annoying as well as embarrassing.

They had yet to discuss Severus's soulmate theory but each privately wished it to be true.

"Next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. Will you go with me?" Alex asked his 'Boyfriend?' one night as they were studying for the Potions class the following day.

"Sure." Severus replied after he had put his shoes on.

The two Slytherin boys went down to breakfast before hurrying to there first class, Charms. Alex had been helping Severus with the spells a lot during and after class. Severus struggled with Charms and not even Lily could help him understand before Alex came along.

Professor Flitwick was teaching the Patronous Charm today. While it was usually classed as a defensive spell it was still a charm and the current Defence professor had requested that he teach it instead.

"Can anyone tell me what a Patronous is?" The diminutive professor questioned the class. By the seventh year they would have learnt about Dementors but a Patronous was very difficult magic and not many people knew of it.

Nobody raised their hand. Then Alexander Frost cautiously lifted his hand into the air.

"Yes, Mr Frost."

"The Patronous is a defensive charm used to repel Dementors and Lethifolds. To cast it you have to concentrate on a happy memory." Alex answered dispassionately.

"Very good, Mr Frost. And do you know the incantation?" Professor Flitwick was almost bouncing in his seat by this time.

Alex nodded, "Expecto Patronum, sir."

"Excellent. Ten points to Slytherin. Since you know so much about the charm do I correctly guess that you are capable of casting one?" Flitwick asked excitedly. Even if the boy could only produce a faint mist it would be a great achievement at his age.

"I can, sir." Alex answered. He went up to the front of the classroom when Flitwick gestured and took out his wand

He scanned his mind for a sufficiently happy memory. One popped up immediately. The time Severus first told him that he loved him, closing his eyes he calmly said, "Expecto Patronum."

He could tell from the gasps that it had worked so he opened his eyes. He was surprised by what he saw. There was a stag as usual but if you looked carefully there was a lily wound around its antlers. Stood next to it was a shaggy dog similar to the grim and stood a little apart from them was a panther. All the figures were silver but they were completely opaque. Alex knew whom the figures represented, his father, his mother, Sirius and Severus. The animals bowed to him before going to wander around the room looking for Dementors. The boy glanced at his professor. It seemed that the man had fallen off his pile of books in shock and was staring at the solid forms in awe. Alex turned to look at Severus. His friend was smiling faintly at him but keeping an eye on the forms in astonishment. The rest of the room was speechless, mouths agape.

Professor Flitwick finally regained his senses and praised the Slytherin, "Well done, Mr Frost. I have never seen a Patronous so fully formed. Why it is truly corporeal. Amazing. One hundred points to Slytherin. You may release them now."

Alex sighed; sad to see his protectors go, as they faded away. He returned to his seat and Severus just had the chance to whisper, "That was amazing. You've shocked everyone," before the professor continued with his lesson.

"Now I do not expect the same success as Mr Frost for anyone here but we will be practicing the Patronous Charm today. Do not worry if you cannot produce anything. Many wizards cannot. It takes a tremendous amount of power. I, myself, can only produce a vague shape."

As he could already perform the charm Alex helped Severus. The boy seemed to be struggling without any success.

"What memory are you using? It has to be truly happy. Concentrate solely on that and then cast." Alex instructed his friend.

Severus's forehead crinkled in concentration, he closed his eyes and said, "Expecto Patronum."

A small cloud of faint grey smoke came out the end of his wand.

Laughter was heard from the other side of the room. Alex and Severus both turned to look. Sirius Black was laughing at Severus' attempt. "Awwh. It seems Snivellus doesn't have any happy memories. What, can't get Frost to bend over, Snivvy?"

Severus glared while Alex blushed furiously.

"Maybe this will help." Black called as he shot a cheering charm at Severus.

The boy blocked it effortlessly and was about to retaliate when Alex put his hand on his arm to stop him, "He's not worth it, Severus. Don't."

"Listen to your boyfriend, Snape. Wouldn't want you to get hurt after all would we." Black taunted.

Alex had had enough. His godfather didn't seem to know when to stop. He silently cast his Patronous and sent it over to Sirius. The figures moved in sync to knock the Gryffindor over and pin him to the ground.

Once again the room went silent, watching the Gryffindor struggle, then Flitwick's high pitched voce was heard, "Amazing. It is strong enough to touch a human…Oh yes. Thank you Mr Frost that will be all. Please release Mr Black."

Alex released the spell and turned back to Severus but not before sneering at Sirius Black and glancing at James Potter. The boy had done nothing and was staring at the spot Alex's stag had been before it vanished. Alex suppressed a feeling of nervousness. As he was talking to Severus, encouraging him to try again, he felt a spell approaching. It seemed that Sirius Black had recovered and wanted revenge. Alex put a shield without turning around and ignored the attack by the embarrassed Gryffindor.

"What memory are you using?" Alex demanded.

"The day I got my first potion correct." Severus answered as though the answer was obvious.

"Well obviously it isn't happy enough. Do you not have another you could use?" He asked.

Severus looked at him and then smirked, "Alright. I've just remembered a different one. I'm sure this one will work." He had remembered how happy he had felt when Alex had told him that he loved him. He didn't know why he hadn't used it before.

"Ok then. Try it." Alex said.

Severus chanted, "Expecto Patronum."

A phoenix burst out of his wand. Alex smiled happily at his boyfriend who was staring awestruck at the bird.

"What do our animals represent?" He asked Alex as the phoenix disappeared.

"It depends on the person. Mine is very personal to me but has changed from the last time I used it. There wasn't a panther or a dog before. But I think that I know who they are. My Patronous is my protector. The animals are the people who protect me in life." Alex answered truthfully without revealing too much.

Only Alex and Severus had managed to produce a corporeal Patronous by the end of the lesson, although some managed smoke, so that earned Slytherin another one hundred points.

As he was leaving he heard James Potter whisper to his friends, "That stag looked at hell of a lot like Prongs. Who is this time traveller?" He called out to the Slytherin, "Frost! Why is your Patronous a stag?"

Alex raised his eyebrows at his future father's arrogance, "Why do you want to know, Potter? Do you have a problem with stags? We don't choose our Patronous forms you know."

James spluttered and Alex walked off to catch up with Severus who had waited a few steps away from them.

That Saturday Alex and Severus were just about to leave Hogwarts when Lily ran over to them. They had forgiven her for locking them in the Room of Requirement as it had solved their problem and let them admit their feelings to each other.

"Hey!" She called to the two boys.

"Hi." Alex replied. Severus merely inclined his head; it would not do for anyone to find out that they were friends. Alex on the other hand had never followed the usual rules so people ignored it when he disregarded things like house rivalry.

"I'm so happy for you two. And to think all it took was being locked in a room together all night. The two of you are so stubborn I felt like banging your heads together at times." The red head teased.

"Thank you, Lily. We appreciate it." Alex said back sarcastically.

"Well I'll let you go now. Oh Alex! I said 'yes'." His mother said cryptically and walked off.

(Yes to what?) Severus asked mentally as they stepped out of the doors.

(Now don't get angry but she's agreed to go on a date with James Potter.) Alex replied the same way.

"What!" Severus shouted out loud.

A group of Hufflepuffs looked at them strangely before going back to their conversation.

(Severus, he has changed this year. He isn't as bigheaded as last year. You have to admit that it's more Black that torments you. Potter only gets involved if you retaliate because he knows that Black wouldn't win in a real fight with you. He has grown up and I think that it's for Lily. Besides you are biased. You two hate each other. What's more that hatred is based on prejudice.) Alex argued telepathically, (Promise me that you won't do anything to him.) His face showed none of the emotions Severus could feel.

Severus's anger and shock made him bypass the way Alex spoke, as though he knew what Potter had been like last year. But he hadn't been here. (I won't deny that you have a point. Damn why do you have to be logical about this. He's not good enough for her!)

(Severus you love her like a sister. No one would be good enough for Lily in your eyes. Did you actually look at her when she told me? She looked so happy. If he makes her happy then we should leave her be.) Alex insisted. They were his parents after all and if they didn't get together then he would never be born. He knew that his father had matured and truly loved his mother. He also knew that Lily was on her way to falling in love with James too.

(Fine. I won't do anything. I'll even be as magnanimous as to be happy for her but I refuse to be nice to Potter.) He sulked.

Alex smirked mentally at the sight of his future potions master sulking. (Thank you, that's all I ask.) Alex told him and then kissed him gently.

They continued to talk, out loud this time, until they arrived in the wizarding village. The pair went into the bookstore and split up to explore the shelves.

After about fifteen minutes Severus felt anger and disgust coming through the bond from Alex. Then fear. Without thinking Severus ran to the other side of the shop where the bond told him that Alex was.

What he saw made him see red. Lucius Malfoy had Alex pinned against the wall and was kissing him. Alex was struggling but his efforts were useless on the stronger boy.

Severus, wandlessly, tore the blond off his mate and stunned him. He rushed over to Alex, who had slid down the wall to sit down.

"Are you alright, Alex?" Severus asked concerned. The emotions he could feel pouring from his love were incredibly strong; anger, terror, hate and helplessness.

Alex lifted his head, there were tears in his eyes Severus noted, and croaked out a yes.

The elder Slytherin helped him to his feet and led him out of the shop. As they passed the prone figure of Malfoy a shudder ran through Alex. Then he became stiff and moved out of his mate's protective embrace. He walked over to Lucius Malfoy and spoke to him in a calm, quite voice, his leader voice, "You had no right to do that to me, Malfoy. I have told you time and time again that I am not interested. Now for once in your miserable existence listen to someone other than yourself. Never touch me again. If you ever come within two feet of me I swear on my parent's graves I will kill you." The air around them seemed to vibrate with barely suppressed magic and even Severus was awed at this display of power from the smaller boy. It disappeared a moment later and they left the shop, leaving Malfoy to be found by someone else later.

Severus followed Alex to a secluded area on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and managed to catch him as he crumbled to the floor. Severus sank to the floor with him and pulled his into his lap. The onyx eyed boy just held him. He felt his shoulder grow damp and realised that Alex was crying.

(Talk to me, love. Please.) Severus begged. He didn't know what had caused his mate's reaction but it was obviously something bad.

"I couldn't move...is arms…So strong. I couldn't make him let go…Why?…Why did he do that?" Alex sobbed. His voice was small. It broke Severus's heart to hear his love like that.

"I know, love. It's over now. You're safe." Severus said comfortingly. He felt Alex's grip on him tighten and an awful thought flashed through his mind.

"Alex, has Malfoy ever tried that before? Or anyone else?" He asked with barely masked fury. If he had then he would kill Malfoy himself.

"He's never gone that far before. Only said things to me and tried to touch me. I even hexed him and he still didn't get the message." His love replied.

Images of Malfoy walking around with hot pink hair and a sign that screamed, "I'm a pervert!" loudly every five minutes a few weeks ago passed Severus mind suddenly. The blond had been in a foul mood for days, all the other Slytherins had assumed that it was just a prank by the Marauders. The fact that Alex had missed out the second question completely made him ask again, "And anybody else?"

"No…but he used to pin me down while he hit me. He was so much bigger than me I couldn't move. There was never anything sexual about it." Harry admitted in a whisper. There, Severus knew now. Alex tensed and waited for the disgust. Severus wouldn't want to be with someone who was so weak and pathetic. He couldn't even defend himself from his muggle uncle how would he ever kill Voldemort?

Severus felt him tense and sensed his love's anxiety. He also believed that he knew the cause. He wanted to know who used to hit his mate but decided that it could wait. 'Who dared to hit him? I'll kill them!' Gently he put his hand under Alex's chin and lifted his head so that he was looking into his eyes.

"It was not your fault. I love you no matter what." He said honestly, keeping their eyes locked.

Alex stared at him in disbelief. 'He still loved him? Even after he knew how much of a weakling he was?' He jumped slightly as he felt lips touch his own. It was brief, comforting and chaste. It was perfect.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence Severus said light-heartedly, "Did you see that look on Malfoy's face when I sent him flying?" That elicited a small chuckle from Alex. "I could just tell that something was wrong and knew where to find you. I didn't even use my wand. I think this proves the soul-mate theory for sure don't you?"

"Yes. Are you happy?" Alex asked with bated breath for the answer.

"Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic. We are probably the first soulmate couple in centuries. Although it would probably be best if we kept this to ourselves. We are very powerful apart but even more so together and many would seek to control us or even kill us." Severus replied thoughtfully.

Alex nodded. He understood that perfectly.

The soulmates spent the rest of the day telling each other anything and everything about themselves. Alex, of course, had to edit out names, places and anything that would give his identity away. So basically all he could tell Severus was that his favourite ice-cream flavour was vanilla and that he loved cooking. That he had two friends that were his family and that all his family were dead apart from the relatives he stayed with during the holidays.

"How far in the future do you come from?" Severus finally asked the question that had been bugging him ever since Alex had told him that he was from the future.

"I can't tell you exactly how far but it's more than ten years but less than fifty." Alex told his love.

Severus frowned. Would Alex still want him with such an age gap? He'd be much older while Alex was still seventeen.

Alex sensed the uncertainty and smiled faintly. He knew that he would still love Severus as an adult. He had fallen in love with the teenage version but respected and had had a small crush on the adult. "I would love you in any time and at any age, Severus." He reassured his love.

They returned to Hogwarts for dinner. Alex had strawberries and cream for desert. He dipped the first strawberry into the cream and then, putting the tip of the fruit into his mouth, sucked the cream off it. The next one he bit into and some of the juice caught in the corner of his mouth so his tongue darted out to remove it.

As Alex reached for a third he noticed Severus shift in his seat slightly. He felt along the bond curiously and sensed his mate's arousal. Smirking wickedly Alex moaned quietly as he licked the cream off.

After ten minutes of eating his strawberries in the same way Alex looked up. Half the table was looking at him.

"What?" He asked innocently as he finished off a strawberry.

"Nothing." The Slytherin opposite him answered quickly and the rest of them turned back to their own plates.

(Oops.) Alex sent to Severus with a mental grin.

All he got in reply was an image of himself and Severus naked in bed. He wasn't sure if it was sent on purpose or not.

The meal finished soon after that and Alex and Severus went up to their dorm.

Severus grabbed Alex as soon as the door was locked and whispered harshly to him, "You just practically had sex with those strawberries there in the Great Hall. Do you have any idea how those noises you made affected me?"

Alex could feel just how much it had affected him digging into his thigh but still said, "Show me." He kissed Severus soundly and pushed him towards his bed. The other boy kept hold of Alex as he fell across the bed so he landed on top of him, lips still locked.

"I guess I should make it up to you." Alex breathed in his mate's ear.

Severus tried to stifle a moan as Alex gently bit his neck. Alex tugged Severus's top over his head and continued mapping his mate's chest. As he took one nipple into his mouth his hand went to the other and began rubbing and flicking it to hardness. He took his lover's moans and gasps to mean that he was doing it right and began to move lower. His hands went to Severus's pants and began to undo them. Alex looked up at the older boy's face and saw that his eyes were half-lidded with desire, a thin shine of sweat was covering his torso and he was breathing heavily. Alex pulled the offending pants off and the underpants joined them on the floor. His lover was finally naked beneath him. The green-eyed boy changed his position so that his head was between Severus's thighs. Locking eyes with his soulmate Alex proceeded to give his first ever blowjob.

He dug his tongue into the tip to get a taste of the pre-cum. It tasted strange, bitter with an underlying sweetness. It was definitely something Alex could get used to. Especially if it made Severus moan like that again.

Severus had unknowingly wound his hands in Alex's hair in an effort to move him closer. Alex took advantage of his positioning to thrust against the bed.

Taking as much of the boy's length into his mouth as possible he wrapped his hand around the base. He sucked gently and Severus cried out, "Oh Merlin! Alex, I'm going to come."

Alex just sucked harder and felt Severus's hands grasp his hair tighter. He came with a shout and Alex came with him. Grinning he allowed Severus to pull him closer. The boy kissed him and he could taste his own essence. Breaking away Severus breathed in his lover's ear, "I think you're a tad over-dressed, love. It's my turn."

He tugged Alex's t-shirt over his head and yanked his pants off. Then he, like Alex had, began to map out all of his lover's sensitive spots. He learnt that Alex's neck and nipples were very sensitive. Alex quickly became hard again.

Finally, after what seemed like an age to Alex, Severus removed his boxers. He blew gently on the weeping head and watched as Alex arched his back in pleasure. Putting his hands on Alex's hips he took the boy's engorged member into his hot mouth. He tried different things, keeping Alex's moans as a score.

"Sev, I'm going to come." Alex cried out.

Severus just sucked and swallowed as Alex shot his essence down his throat. He moved up to Alex's mouth and kissed him so that he could taste himself. They just kissed and lay there, limbs entangled. Then something Alex had said came back to him, "Sev?"

Alex just turned red and replied, "Well Severus is a little hard to say in the throes of passion you know. Besides Sev is whom I see. Everyone else meets Severus but not Sev. Do you mind?"

Severus considered it for a minute, "No, I don't mind."

"Good. I was going to call you Sev anyway." Alex replied cheekily.

"Brat." Severus said fondly.

"Love you, Sev." Alex whispered as he fell asleep.

"Love you too, Alex." Severus whispered back and then surrendered to sleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. For anyone who reads my story 'Forever', I'm going to try and finish chapter 15 very soon. Hope you like this new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

Alex had been in the past for almost three months. He was enjoying his time immensely. He got to meet his parents. Well his mother at least. He had made friends with Severus Snape and even fallen in love with him. In the past he could be himself and not have to worry about being 'They Boy Who Lived'. Although he did miss Ron and Hermione terribly. At least Malfoy had left him alone since the incident in Hogsmeade, even going as far as to leave the room if Alex entered it. It was a fortnight before Christmas and he still had no idea what to get Severus.

The entire school was covered in festive decorations. There were wreaths on all the classroom doors and a gigantic Christmas tree in the Great Hall. It was decorated using colours from all the Houses and as usual Professor Flitwick had charmed fairy lights around the corridors. Everyone was filled with Christmas cheer so there had been fewer incidents between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Saturday came and Severus and Alex were going shopping for Christmas presents in Diagon Alley. They split up to get the others present. Alex searched without success for two hours before he came upon a small junk shop at the end of a deserted alley. It was filled with all sorts of odds and ends. Walking through one isle Alex found himself drawn towards a small velvet box. Opening it curiously he gasped. Inside was a pair of rings. They were beautiful, masculine but elegant and made out of gold. One was encrusted with rubies and the other garnets. Alex picked up the one with rubies and saw that there was an engraving on the inside. It read 'A love to last all eternity.' He hurriedly looked at the other. It too had an inscription, 'Apart but never alone.' Alex's mouth gaped. These were bonding rings. There would have been many protection spells and enchantments on them to keep the couple safe.

Quickly making up his mind Alex went to the counter to buy the rings. They were probably very expensive but Alex knew that he would have enough. The man at the counter looked at Alex piercingly. He was eerily reminded of Mr Olivander. It felt like the man's gaze penetrated his very soul and saw him for who is truly was. Then the man suddenly smiled, "I had begun to think that these rings would never find their next owners. They were last owned by Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin you know. I could not have parted with them to anybody else. There is no charge. I wish you and your partner happiness and joy," he told him kindly.

Alex tried to argue with the man but he insisted that he would take no payment, that the rings had chosen Alex and his mate as their owners and to take money for them would be disrespectful. Alex saw no other option, "Thank you, sir." He replied bemusedly.

When he left the shop he shook his head, trying to shake the feeling that the man had known exactly who he was. 'It's impossible. He couldn't know.' The boy turned around to take another look at the store and find out its name. It was gone. Shrugging his shoulders at the now quite common strangeness of the wizarding world Alex went to meet Severus at the Leaky Cauldron.

When they got back to the castle each boy hid the other's present in his trunk to wrap later.

A week later Severus was summoned and, as usual, Alex went with him. They apparated into an abandoned farm house and took their places within the circle. Alex always stood beside Severus. He had been teaching the teen Occlumency for a while now. Severus had proved to be quite proficient but if Voldemort deliberately invaded Severus' mind the boy would not last long. Alex knew that due to their bond he could strengthen his love's mind should that happen. Alex, however, 'listened' to all of Voldemort's thoughts during the meetings. He had been able to prevent several attacks on both the wizarding world and the muggle one by either changing Voldemort's mind subtly or anonymously writing to Dumbledore to tell him about the planned raid.

The monster once known as Tom Riddle still planned to make Alex his consort once he left Hogwarts and treated his as such. Alex was disgusted by the man's attention and Severus was worried that his master would take his love from him.

A raid on a well-known wizarding family was planned for the later that night. Voldemort planned to get rid of a powerful family who had opposed him for far too long. The Potters. Alex fought not to show his shock when Voldemort revealed his plan. The Death Eaters who were still in school were not going to be allowed on the raid, as it was more likely they would be discovered out of bed. Voldemort did not want to loose his next army to rashness.

As soon as Alex and Severus apparated back to Hogwarts Alex rushed to the desk and began writing.

Severus knew what his mate was doing. He had watched as Alex wrote to Dumbledore after almost every meeting and told the Leader of the Light what Voldemort's plans were. He was glad that his love was doing what was right. Severus had been tempted to do it himself.

Alex called Fawkes to him, as he had done for all the letters, and gave the magnificent bird the message for his human companion.

"I can't let the Potters be killed, Sev. I just can't!" Alex cried.

Severus didn't understand why this family meant so much to Alex but didn't comment. He knew one day he would understand and, although curious, was content to wait. "Dumbledore will get them out, love. Don't worry." He reassured Alex.

A few hours later Alex felt a searing pain emanating from his scar. Voldemort was angry. The Potters had not been at their manor. Joy filled Alex's heart. His hope that his connection to Voldemort had been cut off due to the fact that he was not born in this time had been proved wrong. He rarely dreamt of the Dark Lord but could still feel any strong emotions from the madman. It seemed that the bond was only one-way though. Alex could feel him but Voldemort had not idea of their connection and Alex hoped to keep it that way.

Morning dawned on December 25th and Alex was woken by a soft kiss. Opening his eyes he muttered, "Morning, Sev," and pulled his lover in for another kiss.

Leaning back slightly Severus replied, "Merry Christmas, Come on let's go down to the Common Room and open our presents."

Alex got up and retrieved Severus's present, now wrapped, from his trunk and followed his lover down to the Common Room. They were the only Slytherins left for the holidays as all the others had gone home, so they had the room to themselves.

Severus nodded to a small pile of presents under the tree, "They're yours, Alex."

"Mine? But I don't know anyone in this time." Alex said in confusion. He walked over and looked at the name tags. They were his. One was from Lily, one from Severus and the other was from Dumbledore.

Alex opened Dumbledore's first. It was a bag of lemon drops. He chuckled softly. It was typical of the old man to send someone a present just so they would have something to open on Christmas Day. He opened Lily's next. It felt heavy. 'No wonder,' Alex thought. She had gotten him books, 'Charms for Self-Defence' and 'A variety of Magical Creatures' encyclopaedia. 'My mother would definitely have gotten on well with 'Mione.' He thought fondly.

Feeling eyes on him the emerald-eyed boy looked up to see his mate looking at him with a smile. Severus had yet to open Alex's present. "You first." The onyx-eyed teenager said.

Alex opened the box. Severus had gotten him a Pensieve. "Thank you."

"There's a memory in it already. One of mine." His lover informed him.

Alex lifted an eyebrow questioningly and touched the tip of his wand to the swirling silver liquid. He felt the room spin and melt away. He opened his eyes. He was back in the Common Room but it was a scene from two weeks ago. He could see himself lying on the couch in front of the fire asleep while Severus was reading a book. He watched as Severus looked over at him and smiled fondly. Then the boy gently moved Alex's head so that it was resting on Severus' lap. Alex felt his eyes prickle with unshed tears as Severus bent down to kiss his forehead affectionately. The other boy then returned to his book but one hand was absently running its fingers through Alex's hair. Alex remembered that night. It had been the first night of the Christmas holidays. Alex and Severus had utilised the space and read for a while. Alex remembered that he had succumbed to sleep after a few hours and had woken up the next morning in his bed with no knowledge of how he got there.

All of a sudden the room went black and Alex was back in the Common Room again. He looked at Severus and the other boy could see tears in his eyes.

"Did you like it?" He asked carefully, not knowing why he could see tears.

"I love it, Sev. Thank you so much." He cried and launched himself at Severus.

When they parted Alex blushed a brilliant crimson and said, "Open yours, Severus."

Severus sent him a mock glare but ripped of the wrapping paper and opened the velvet box. His eyes went as wide as saucers.

Alex reached over and took the garnet encrusted ring out of the box. "It's a soulmate ring. It has very strong protection charms on it. I also added an invisibility charm to it so only we can see it." Alex explained to his silently staring soulmate. "It's a symbol of our love. It means that I will still love you when I return to my time. Doubt everything, Severus. But never doubt my love for you."

Severus was deeply touched. He wanted to say something but found that he couldn't speak so he kissed his lover gently, letting his love flow through, and then let Alex slide the ring onto his right hand finger. It was tradition to put a soulmate or bonding on the right hand until they were married if the couple ever did.

Alex put on the other and watched as both rings glowed on their fingers. "Well the charms are working and it must recognise that we are soulmates but that doesn't explain the flash of heat I felt." Severus stated.

"Well these rings used to belong to Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, they were the last soulmate couple," Alex said, "I know why my ring glowed but yours? I don't have a clue."

"How do you know about yours?" The other boy asked curiously. He had a theory why his glowed.

"It recognised me as the Heir of Gryffindor," He confessed, "I'm also the Heir of Ravenclaw."

"Really? I'm the Heir of Slytherin and Hufflepuff." Sev replied astonished.

Alex began to laugh hysterically. The thought of the feared Potions Master actually being the Heir of Hufflepuff was too much for him to take.

Severus guessed why he was laughing and gave him a death glare but his errant mate took no notice and continued to laugh. "You dare tell anyone, Frost." He threatened.

"Ok fine. Relax! I just never pictured you as a Hufflepuff." Alex said between fits of laughter. Then something occurred to him. "I thought Voldemort was Slytherin's Heir."

"No. He 's actually descended from Slytherin's eldest sister. The Snape's are Slytherin's true descendants but we keep it a secret as do all the Heir families." Sev explained.

Alex nodded and looked around the room. This was his first Christmas without Ron and Hermione in seven years. He suddenly felt very alone.

Severus watched as Alex's face fell. He gently felt for Harry's mind and was hit by a sense of being isolated. 'You have me and Lily here, love. Remember that' He sent down their bond.

Alex felt the love sent with the message and smiled slightly.

"So, what side is Gryffindor on?" Severus asked to distract the teen.

"My father's. Ravenclaw is my mother's. And you?" Harry replied.

"Slytherin-father. Hufflepuff-mother."

The pair continued to talk. Alex showed Sev the inscriptions on the rings and they kissed until it was time for the Christmas feast.

As there was only ten students: two Slytherins, four Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs and two Gryffindors, staying at Hogwarts over the holidays Dumbledore had exchanged the usual House tables for one. Alex and Severus took their seats at one end of the table. The teachers were sat in the middle and the rest of the students filled in the remaining places. Luckily, none of the pupils were seventh years. There was a first year from both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff while the rest were either third of fourth years. Neither Alex nor Severus knew them so they only spoke to each other. Unlike in Alex's time most of the teachers had also gone home for Christmas only Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn and Dumbledore along with the Divination professor who Alex didn't know the name of.

Alex looked down at the table and saw that it was empty apart from a blank plate. He grinned as he saw Severus frown at it in confusion. Normally the house elves sent up the feast like they did during the term but it appeared that tonight was different. Alex knew from past experience that all you had to do was clearly state what you wanted to eat and it would appear before you so he called out, "Roast chicken."

His food appeared instantly and he saw the whole table gape at him in shock. Even Dumbledore was surprised. He hadn't told anyone how to order. He had planned it that way. The old man quickly got over his shock and ordered his own dinner. Alex's stunt had broken the ice and the rest of the table followed suit. They all pulled crackers and swapped the gifts they received inside, laughing and joking.

Once they were all eating Severus turned to Alex and asked, "How did you know that you had to say what you wanted?"

"I've seen it before." Alex said cryptically. The teachers were also listening to his answer. Everyone was curious about the time traveller. Was he from the past or the future? He was so powerful. What would happen if Voldemort recruited him? Which side was he on?

Albus Dumbledore observed the time traveller and Severus Snape. He could tell from the way they acted around each other that they were more than friends and hoped that Severus would be all right when 'Alexander' went back to his own time.

Later that night Alex and Severus were in their room when Harry told Sev that he wanted to give him the other half of his present.

"Other half?" The teen asked in confusion.

"I want to give you my virginity." Alex stated.

Severus snorted, "It would seem that we have gotten each other the same gift as that is the other half of mine as well." He went over to his trunk and pulled out the jar of lubricant he had made especially for them. Putting it on the table beside his bed he pulled Harry down and kissed him soundly.

As their arousal grew Alex decided that they were wearing far too many clothes and began top remove his lover's. Severus quickly caught on and undressed Alex too. When they were completely naked Severus gave Alex a lingering kiss and grasped his mate's erection. Alex gasped into his mouth and arched his back. 'He's so beautiful. So innocent. Perfect.' The onyx eyed boy thought as he gazed at his lover lying on the bed beneath him. Severus started kissing Alex's neck, leaving faint love bites and worked his way down.

"Severus, I want you in me now." Alex panted.

"Are you sure?" He asked seriously looking into his eyes. If they carried on then he wasn't sure that he would be able to stop.

"I'm sure. I love you." Alex replied confidently.

He nodded and reached for the jar. He coated his fingers into the viscous liquid and then moved his hand to Alex's bottom. Staring into his mate's eyes he carefully inserted the first finger. Alex gasped and tried to get away from the intruding finger but Severus pulled him close so that his back was against Severus's chest and kissed him. Curling his finger inside of the other boy he found that small nub and ran his finger over it. Alex saw stars and moaned. Severus took the opportunity to add another finger and moved them in a scissoring motion making sure to hit his love's prostrate every time. He stretched Alex with a further two fingers to make sure that he wouldn't hurt his mate.

Deciding that he was prepared enough he removed his fingers and coated his straining erection liberally. He positioned himself at Alex's entrance. Keeping his hands on his lover's hips he slowly pushed into the hot, tight cavern. Once he was completely sheathed he paused to give Alex time to adjust.

Alex breathed deeply, trying to ignore the sharp pain. Even though his lover had prepared him thoroughly it still hurt. When he was used to the intrusion he pushed back to tell Severus to move. It still hurt but when Severus managed to angle his thrust to hit his prostrate he forgot about the pain. Severus continued to move closer, thrusting in and out with Alex moving to meet him halfway. Alex no longer knew where he ended and Severus began.

Severus was thinking the same thing and bent down to whisper in Alex's ear, "You are mine, love. No one else will ever see you like this. You're mine forever."

Alex moaned at the possessiveness in Sev's tone. He managed to gasp, "Yours. Always. Forever." Just before he came, everything went black and he could see stars.

Severus felt Alex's channel contract around him, gripping him tightly and came with a shout. After a minute he withdrew gently. Alex winced, he was sure that he would be sore tomorrow.

They lay there panting for a while until Alex rolled over and began to imitate Severus's earlier actions, kissing and stroking his mate. The teen was soon hard again and begging to feel Alex inside him so he reached for the jar and covered his fingers in the lubricant. The green-eyed teen kissed his lover, hard, as he pushed the first finger past the rings of muscle guarding his mate's entrance. Severus gasped, in pain this time, and Alex let him adjust to the intrusion before mimicking his mate's actions to find his sweet spot. He did and Severus moaned loudly. Alex systematically added more fingers, stretching his lover. He didn't want to hurt him any more than he had to.

"Enough, Alex. I want you now." His soulmate panted impatiently.

Alex smothered a snigger at his mate's tone and reached for the jar again. He coated his engorged member with lubricant then he positioned himself at Severus's entrance and slowly pushed into the tight cavern.

When he was buried completely in his mate he stopped as Sev had done. Looking at his lover he saw that his eyes were tightly shut against the piercing pain. Reaching up he kissed him on the mouth. Severus focused on the kiss and he soon forgot about the pain. Alex couldn't keep still any longer and began to rock his hips, Severus quickly picked up the rhythm, his arms around Alex, keeping him close. It felt amazing to be inside his love like this. He had never felt so connected with anyone in his whole life. Alex brought one had between them to stroke Severus's neglected cock as he angled his thrusts to hit the other's prostate every time.

"I love you, Sev." Alex whispered.

"I love you too, Alex." Severus replied breathless from the feelings his lover was invoking within him. He had never felt so complete before. They were truly made for each other. They soon came, calling each other's names.

"That was…wow." Alex breathed as they just lay on the bed side by side limbs entwined.

Severus chuckled, "How eloquent, Alex."

"I'm glad that I waited until I found you, Sev. It was definitely worth the wait," Alex said honestly, "I love you."

"I love you too, Alex."

Alex spared a thought for the future Severus 'Do you still love me or do you hate me now you know who I truly am?' before he fell asleep. Severus followed soon after, once he had cast a cleaning charm to vanish the evidence of their lovemaking.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. I'm so sorry this is so late. My computer has ben broken for ages and everytime I tried to write it froze!! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and forgive me for being so late in posting it. Bye!!

* * *

Chapter 9

Alex woke up first the next morning. It was the first night that he hadn't been woken by nightmares in weeks. He felt something next to him move and opened his eyes curiously. He was spooned up against Severus' chest with his lover's arms around him protectively.

"Morning, love." He said before kissing Alex.

They kissed for a while and when the need to breathe became to great to ignore they parted.

"Morning, Sev," Alex panted with a smile at his lover, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Fancy some company?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"Why not." Alex replied and the walked out of the door, Severus just behind him.

What started as innocent washing quickly turned heated and they gave each other hand jobs, being a little too sore to do much else for the time being despite the numbing agent Severus had incorporated into the lubricant.

The two Slytherins went up to the Great Hall for breakfast and were surprised by three new additions to the table. The Potters had come to Hogwarts! The elder Mr Potter was sat next to Albus Dumbledore, speaking to him softly. His wife was beside him and their son, James was opposite his mother. No one but James saw them enter. He glared at them while they simply ignored him.

(Voldemort must have destroyed their home when he found out they weren't there.) Severus noted.

(Dumbledore would have had them in hiding until now. Hogwarts is the safest place in England except from Gringotts perhaps.) Alex replied.

(Great now we'll have to deal with Potter for the rest of the holidays.) Severus complained.

Alex just rolled his eyes at his lover and smiled. As they began to eat neither noticed the twinkling blue eyes watching them carefully.

By coincidence the Potters and the headmaster left the Great Hall at the same time as Alex and Severus. Alex was talking to Severus, not looking where he was going so he bumped into James Potter. The Gryffindor shoved him away roughly. Severus took a step forward to defend his mate but Alex put a hand on his arm and stopped him.

(I think now is a good time to talk to Dumbledore about you becoming a spy. Do you agree?) Alex asked his mate quickly.

(Yes.) Severus replied tensely. He still felt like hitting Potter. The boy had no right to shove Alex like that. He had apologised for walking into him and it had been an accident.

Alex spoke up within a few seconds of James pushing him, "Professor, could we speak to you please? It is a matter of great importance." He said. He had requested the audience formally, as a Slytherin would.

The headmaster seemed to be shocked for a split second. What could the time traveller have to say to him? But then he rallied his usual jovial nature and replied, "Of course, Mr Frost. Will you join me in my office?"

Alex nodded and then had an idea, "Mr Potter is welcome too, of course. I would not wish to monopolise your time and he may find what I have to say interesting."

Severus turned to his boyfriend in shock. He had invited Henry Potter? Why?

(Trust me.) Came the amused reply.

Both men's eyebrows had flown into their hairlines at the comment but Mr Potter readily agreed. He wished to learn more of this boy who his son spoke of with hatred and jealously because he was friends with the girl his son loved.

The four walked up to the headmaster's office. Leaving behind a curious woman and a silently hating teenager.

Dumbledore took up his armchair and, after offering the others tea and lemon drops, bridged his fingers and peered at Alex over his spectacles expectantly.

Now that he was here Alex wasn't sure what to say. The he remembered the Albus Dumbledore he knew, the man who was like a grandfather like to him, who always listened to him even if he didn't always tell him what was happening. It was only because he wanted to preserve his childhood. "Fawkes is well, Sir?" He asked.

A suspicion crept into the headmaster's mind and he replied, "Very well. He is approaching his burning day. Though he occasionally disappears and then returns a little while later."

Alex picked up on the hint, "Carrying a letter with enlightening information from an anonymous source? I do not believe that a phoenix would go to just anybody who called."

"Indeed. Do you know who this mysterious person who knows the inner workings of Voldemort's inner circle is?" Dumbledore asked eagerly.

"Of course I do, Headmaster. It is I. Though I am not marked." He replied to Dumbledore then turned to Henry Potter who was staring at him in shock, "I am sorry for what happened to your home, sir. I am thankful that you and your family managed to get out in time."

Turning from the god smacked man Alex faced Severus and gestured that he should speak now.

Anxiety swept through the teen like the plague but a flow of confidence and love from Alex helped him regain his voice. "Professor, I took the Mark last summer. I have truly realised my error and wish to offer myself as a spy for the Light." He forced out, making himself look into the headmaster's eyes.

Sadness filled the old man's gaze. He had failed the young Slytherin. "Why?" He simply asked.

Severus wasn't sure which part of his little speech was being questioned but figured that it was probably both. "I thought it would make my father proud but it didn't and I soon realised just what I had joined. I saw no way out until Alex offered to teach me to guard my thoughts. That way I could spy on him and bring back important information to you. I do not want to kill anyone but I know that my Potion skills are invaluable to Voldemort. There is no one in England with my skill in Potions. He needs me." He answered in a matter of fact tone. Yes he was proud of his ability with Potions but he was a Slytherin. They rarely flaunted their power unless they wanted something.

"How am I to trust that all you say is true? You have already confessed to being a Death Eater. Voldemort could have ordered you to tell me this tale in the hopes that I would accept and then it would be he that had a spy within my ranks." Dumbledore wondered aloud as Mr Potter watched, interestedly.

"I am willing to take Veritaserum," Was Severus honest reply. "If that is the only way you will know that I am speaking truthfully."

Dumbledore and the elder Potter looked at each other and nodded in agreement. To make sure that their trust was not misplaced the teen must be put under Veritaserum.

"I am sorry that it comes to this." Mr Potter whispered as he administered the dose. "But in times such as these..."

Severus nodded his understanding. Alex had not moved from his seat before but now he did. He crouched down next to his lover and took his hand. He knew that it had taken a lot for his friend to give up control of his speech in this way. He was completely vulnerable. Alex watched as Severus' eyes became glazed and knew that the potion had taken effect.

Dumbledore began his questioning, "Why did you join Voldemort?"

"I though it would make my father proud." Severus answered in a monotone.

"Do you agree with Voldemort's views?"

"No, Muggles shouldn't be killed just because they don't have magic."

"Have you ever tortured anyone for Voldemort?"

"No, I'm a new recruit and he says that he wants me to be his Potions Master."

"Why do you want to become a spy?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. He is an evil megalomaniac and needs to be stopped. Also he wants my Alex for his consort. I won't give him up to that monster."

"Will your wish to spy remain even when Alex returns to his own time?" Albus asked curious as to how much of this was Alex's idea. Would the Slytherin revert back to Voldemort when his lover left?

"Yes it will. Alex merely gave me the opportunity to speak to you. It is the right thing to do. I might be Slytherin but I still have a sense of right and wrong, despite what others think." Severus said the passionate words with no emotion but Alex could feel the anger bubbling below the surface of his mind.

"Very well. It would seem that we have gained a spy for the Light. Henry, do you agree?" Dumbledore asked the other man as the potion began to wear off.

The eldest male member of the Potter line stared blankly at the young Slytherin who was currently trying to rid his head of the cotton wool feeling the Veritaserum had left and nodded mutely. He couldn't reconcile this image of a apparently good Slytherin who wanted to spy on the Dark Lord and was willing to risk his life in doing so with the comments made by his son over the years. He was beginning to think that James was wrong about this Severus Snape. Henry wasn't stupid. He knew that his son was quite prejudiced against Slytherins and the more he spoke to the other teen the more he was inclined to think that his own son started many of the altercations that had occurred between the two over the years. Henry moved over to Severus and began to talk to him about the Order and such. Alex went over to the headmaster. He knew that the man would wish to speak to him.

"I hope that your letters do not affect the time line, Mr Frost. Though I and all the Order are most thankful that you have been informing us of Voldemort's plans." He commented over his spectacles.

Alex sighed and replied quietly, "Sir, I will not interfere in the time line, you can be assured of that. I knew that the Potters did not die then. I shall continue to inform you of anything relevant after a meeting?" He questioned.

Albus nodded and thanked the teen. It was hard to believe that this small seventeen year old could stand up to the most powerful dark wizard in England but Albus could sense great power within the Slytherin. 'He would be a great ally in the war.' He thought sadly.

"I will be an ally in time, headmaster. Be patient, now is not my time to fight. If I were to interfere I would change everything. The same if I told you what is going to happen. As much as I would like to I can't." Alex ranted quietly.

The headmaster blinked in shock at Alex's comment. It appeared that the seventh year could read his mind! Not even Voldemort could manage that. If it weren't for the fact that he knew the teen was on his side he would be very worried by now. Albus could see that the teen was distraught at the thought that he could change so much but could not for fear of what would happen as a result. He could prevent so much suffering but who knows what else would change. It was not for them to decide. The past much remain the past.

As they were leaving Alex finally spoke up to Henry Potter, "Mr Potter. I realise that you have probably hear stories about us from your son but I would very much like to know you better. I know very few people in this time and many would judge me and my partner for being Slytherin. As you know we are not the most well liked people in England." He said scathingly. He had always wanted a family, to know about the one he lost. Being sent to the past had allowed him to meet his mother and become her friend. Now he had the chance to get to know his grandparents. His father he didn't hope to know. At least not personally. He had found out a lot about the teen, who would one day give his life in an unwinable fight to try and give his wife and son a chance to escape, just by observing him.

There was another week and a half before the rest of the students returned and Alex and Severus were determined not to waste it. They made love almost everyday. By the end of the week it no longer hurt and each knew the right angle to hit the others prostrate on every thrust.

In addition Alex tried to spend time with the Potters, much to Severus' confusion.

The day after Severus had agreed to be the spy for the Order of the Phoenix, Alex and Severus went down for breakfast where they met Mr Potter.

(Sev what is Mr Potter's job?) Alex asked curiously.

(He's the head of the Auror's.) Severus replied.

Alex raised an eyebrow in surprise. He had had no idea that his grandfather was an Auror. Or should that he had been? 'Oh well I'm just not going to think about it.' Trying to decipher time paradoxes was enough to give anyone a headache. (Do you mind if I ask him to teach us?)

Severus understood what his mate was asking and agreed with it. They would need as much training as they could get, (Not at all.)

Alex stood up and walked over to Henry Potter who was still eating with his wife and son. "Mr Potter, I hope I am not disturbing you but I would not be able to find you later. Would it be possible for you to instruct Severus and I in Defence during your stay here?"

James pulled a face and opened his mouth to speak but Alex beat him to it, "As long as you are not busy that is. I would not wish to take up your time with your family."

Henry Potter and his wife looked at the Slytherin boy in surprise. A Slytherin asking for help was almost unheard of and off a well known Gryffindor family well it was the stuff of fairy tales. "Of course, Mr Frost. Is one hour from now in the Defence room convenient for the two of you?"

Alex nodded, "It is. Thank you, sir." He nodded his greeting to Mrs Potter before going back to Severus.

"That was strange." Melissa Potter commented to her husband.

"Yes. I have the strangest feeling about that time traveller. I'm convinced that he's on our side of course but when he looks at me I can see sadness radiating off him." Henry spoke quietly to his wife so that his son didn't hear. James had gone back to eating once Alex had left.

"How heartbreaking. He left all his family behind when he came to this time no doubt and even if they are alive now they won't know him." The elderly woman sighed.

An hour later Alex and Severus entered the Defence classroom, Henry Potter was already there waiting for them, along with his wife, who was a powerful witch in her own right.

"It is difficult to watch two people at the same time as well as correct their work. If you will permit my wife to remain she will be able to work with one of you at the same time I work with the other." Henry explained.

Alex and Severus nodded in understanding and acceptance, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs Potter." Alex said to the softly smiling woman bowing his head in a sign of respect which Severus copied.

"Alright, I think the best way to gage your levels is to have a mock duel. Don't hold anything back. Who is going first?" Mr Potter asked with a smile.

Severus looked at Alex, (Shall I? You're brilliant in Defence so we could surprise him by letting him think that you're at my level.) He suggested to his lover.

Alex smiled at his mate. Severus was a real prankster if he put his mind to it. He enjoyed tricking other people and keeping them on their toes. 'I wonder if the older Severus is like this and that's why we never know if he's joking or not.' "Severus will go first."

His mate and future grandfather walked into the middle of the room bowed and then began the duel. Henry was very powerful and obviously knew what he was doing. Severus, however, was not really struggling against the Gryffindor. He was greatly more powerful, his only disadvantage was that Henry Potter had more experience and knowledge.

After twenty minutes Henry finally managed to disarm Severus by summoning his wand as Severus jumped out of the way of a blasting hex.

The elder man handed the Slytherin his wand back and shook his hand, "I have not been challenged like that for quite some time. Well done, Mr Snape."

Alex strode into the middle of the room next, after receiving a smirk from Severus along with the comment (I held back a little.) "Are you ready?" He asked the Head of the Auror's.

"Of course," Was the reply. Both men bowed in respect before releasing their first curses.

Alex was much better than Severus at Defence in this time. He knew that the man had improved greatly over the years and wouldn't be surprised if he was a Master by Alex's own time. He was giving Henry Potter a run for his money.

The eldest Potter was amazed at the young Slytherin's ability. He was grazed by a burning hex that he wasn't quick enough to dodge and sent back a stunner.

Neither man was trying to hurt the other but they were not holding anything back either. Well Alex was in a way, he knew a lot more magic, mainly from what he had seen in Voldemort's mind and could cast spells in Parsletongue. He sent a power-laden stunner hurtling towards the Gryffindor man. It passed straight through the man's shield and hit him, knocking him unconscious instantly.

Alex rushed over to Henry and enervated him. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern when the man groaned and opened his eyes.

Standing up Henry assessed the young Slytherin; he looked as though he had been doing nothing more than reading books for the past half hour instead of duelling the Head of the Aurors who was currently sporting a burnt arm and many bruises. "Why in Merlin's name do you want me to train you? It appears as though you already outclass me." Henry commented in amazement as he motioned to his own injuries.

Alex just smiled at the man and laid a hand over the burn. When he removed his hand the skin underneath was clear. Once again Henry and his wife stared at Alex in astonishment.

"I have a confession to make. While I do wish to train with you I asked for these lessons for another reason. I wished to know you and your wife. I do not know many people from this time but I have heard of you. You are very well known in my time and it would be an honour to meet you." Alex said sheepishly. He glanced at the two elder people hopefully.

Henry and Melissa Potter had never in their lives been more shocked then they were now. This mysterious time traveller was from the future, had heard of them and wished to know them. "If you wished to know us then you shall, Alex." Melissa said kindly. She stepped towards Alex and stared into his face. Parts of it seemed very familiar to her. She searched her memory looking for similarities in the people she knew now. She gasped when she found them. He looked like a member of her family. He had her own hair, how it used to be before she turned grey that was, and the hair that her only child had inherited.

Alex saw the recognition in her eyes and smiled softly, shaking his head minutely. No one must know or it could ruin everything.

Over the holidays they met up almost every day, sometimes to train but often just to talk. Severus came with Alex sometimes but he didn't really want to be friends with the parents of his enemy. He spent most of his time in the dungeons working on potions. He wanted to do his Masters degree when he left Hogwarts. Sev and Alex still spent a lot of time together, practicing their new found abilities and getting to know each other as well as possible.

When the Christmas holidays ended Alex was the happiest he had ever been. He had found this family and for a short time he was allowed to know them as he would have if it wasn't for Voldemort. 'He hasn't called us for a while. I should talk to Sev.'

The Potters departure from Hogwarts depressed Alex but Melissa had promised to write to him often, much to her son's amazement.

A week into the new term, when Alex and Severus were studying in a quiet corner of the library, they were approached by two Gryffindors.

Severus looked up and saw his old friend was one of them, "Evans is there something we can do for you?" He asked coldly, glaring at the other Gryffindor.

"Relax, Severus. Remus knows." She said gently.

"Lily, what are you doing bringing a Marauder here?" Alex asked.

Remus Lupin stood watching the exchange a step behind Lily, ready to leave if they refused.

She gestured behind her, "Remus wanted to meet you both and I thought that maybe we could study together."

(What do you say, Sev?) Alex asked his soulmate mentally.

(Lupin is not like the others. We could try it, if only to starve off Lily's wrath.)

"Ok, Lily. For you. But we will not tolerate the others." Alex told her after seeing that the other Slytherin had no intention of speaking.

The Gryffindors sat down and Remus greeted Alex and Severus by nodding as he said, "Snape. Frost."

The Slytherins nodded back saying, "Lupin," in unison.

The group of four worked in silence for nearly thirty minutes. Alex caught Sev's eye and mouthed, "Silence." Snape smirked at him in return.

Remus saw the exchange and spoke up, the silence had been a little disconcerting to him, he usually studied with James and Sirius and they were a lot louder, "We could at least talk. Maybe we could get to know each other."

Alex and Severus snorted together but agreed. They didn't need to talk to communicate and often didn't even use the bond since silence didn't really bother them.

Over the next two weeks Remus and Alex became fast friends but Severus was weary, although civil, of the tawny-haired Gryffindor. Lily continued to bring the other Gryffindor with her when they met up to study in the Room of Requirement; Remus didn't want the other Marauders to find out about their friendship.

After they had finished one challenging essay, Charms, and moved onto the next, Transfiguration, Remus asked Alex, "Are you and Snape together?"

Alex looked at the boy suspiciously and finally nodded. Severus questioned guardedly, "Why do you ask?"

Remus just said, "Oh no reason. I just though you were."

"How could you tell?" Alex asked.

"It's a gift." Remus replied cryptically.

Alex just smirked at the boy. He knew that Remus had been able to tell because he had been able to smell the other on them. As a werewolf he had heightened senses, "But I bet it feels like a curse sometimes." He said knowingly.

Severus stared at him in shock, Remus went white and was shaking slightly and Lily's mouth was agape.

"What?" Alex asked innocently, "I'm from the future. It's common knowledge in my time. Besides only a Gryffindor wouldn't pick up on the clues, no offence," He added as an afterthought, "I mean, come on, your grandmother always seems to be sick around the full moon and you come back a day later looking terrible. What does your grandmother do to you?" He asked sarcastically, silently amused at their reactions.

Severus was the first to recover. He just filled the information away for later use. It would give him more of a chance of finding out just who 'Alex' was. Lily was next. She closed her mouth and looked at Remus in concern. He was still white and was looking at Alex with a terrified expression. Alex saw his face and hurried to reassure the werewolf he loved like a father in the future, "I won't tell anyone. I promise. I have no problem with you being a werewolf. It is not something you can change and isn't your fault."

Remus nodded shakily and replied, "Thank you, Alex."


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages. My computer broke!! It was awful. Anyway I hope you like this new chapter and I'm sorry it's so short. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.

* * *

Chapter 10 

Alex now spent every night in Sev's bed. It was never discussed; it just happened that way. They had slept together every night ever since the Christmas holidays.

Severus had been called by Voldemort the night before and as always Alex went with him. The maniac rarely called the teen because he was still in Hogwarts and Voldemort didn't want Dumbledore to know that he had marked students.

Alex, as always, had listened in on Voldemort's thoughts curtsey of their connection and, as usual, had been disgusted by the thoughts that went through the dark wizard's mind. He was still intent on having Alex as his consort and had now moved up to decided flirtation and 'accidental' touching. Alex had to shower and get Severus to make love to him after every meeting to try and get the monster's words and touch out of his mind, not that Severus minded that much. He was eager to enforce their bond after each meeting as well; he didn't like watching his lover being surreptitiously groped by a man thirty years older than them.

Afterwards Alex and Severus reported to Dumbledore, informing him of any new developments. Occasionally Henry Potter was there. Alex was always happy to see the man; Albus didn't allow them to go to Order Meetings on the grounds that they were too young so he rarely saw his grandparents although Melissa Potter wrote to Alex as often as she could. She kept her thoughts and feeling on their ancestry to herself, if wouldn't change anything and would most likely upset her son. She just hoped that James would grow up soon, he seemed to be doing so with the help of Lily Evans but she couldn't wait to see the man her son would be. Although from the sadness in Alex's eyes at least she would not see her grandson grow up and if her feelings were correct then neither would Alex's parents. Melissa's heart bled tears of sorrow when she considered her only grandchild all alone in the world. Only the thought that he was so close to Severus Snape reconciled her. 'I don't think the age difference will bother them.' She thought fondly when thinking back on a scene that her and her husband had interrupted during Christmas Break.

Alex and Severus had been duelling in practice. Severus had failed to block one of Alex's hexes and was blown across the room as a result. Alex had immediately rushed over and healed him with no permanent damages but the emotion was palpable. Alex had held the unconscious boy in his arms until he awoke and then kissed him breathless. That was when she and Henry had walked in after watching through the door. "After seeing that I'm sure those two are still holding back a little on me." Henry had joked to her that night. He was no longer young but still a powerful wizard in his own right but the two Slytherin's far outclassed him.

Ten months had passed since Alex had arrived in the past. 'Ten glorious months.' Alex thought sadly. 'I could be happy in this time but I have to go back. If only because of Voldemort. I can't leave him to my friends. But if I killed him in this time so many people would live…No. I have to go back. I have to.'

Alex had sat his NEWT's with the rest of the seventh year. He was confident that he had passed. After all, his mother was remarkably similar to Hermione and Sev and Remus also liked to study even if Alex didn't, which wasn't the case.

The Potions NEWT hadn't been as hard as Alex had imagined. When he told his lover Sev had just smirked at him and said something about Alex having a good teacher. Alex had just snorted and kissed the boy to shut him up, his favourite method.

As expected the Defence Against the Dark Arts NEWT was a walk in the park. Alex had been studying Defence more than any other subject since he entered the wizarding world. Defence had kept him alive and he was incredibly good at it.

Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, Healing, Spell Weaving and Duelling were quite easy too, thanks to the constant studying they had been doing for months.

As with his Charms OWL the examiner had heard of his pantronous from Professor Flitwick and asked him to perform it for an extra mark. Alex complied and the examiner had exclaimed at the sheer strength of it, not to mention the fact that there were three. In fact when Alex had looked closely at the man he thought that it was a younger version of the examiner that marked his Charms OWL practical in his third year. 'What a small world.' He thought with amusement as he shook hands with the man.

Thankfully the exams were over and Severus and Alex had time to themselves again, separated by times when they met up with Lily and Remus of course but Remus couldn't get away very often anymore since he couldn't use the excuse of studying to scare James and Sirius off.

It was two weeks before graduation when Alex told Severus that he only had a few days left. He had calculated how long the boomslang skin would last a while ago and at best he had five days to go. Alex had been putting off telling his lover for as long as possible. If Severus didn't know then he wouldn't act differently and their last days together would be perfect, not bittersweet. But it was unfair not to tell him, Alex relented. He couldn't keep such a secret from his soulmate.

Saturday morning, as they were lying in bed languidly, Alex whispered his terrible secret into his mate's neck. But Severus heard.

"What?" He asked.

"I have to leave soon. By my calculations I only have a maximum of five days left."

Severus was devastated. 'Five days at most?' "We will have to make the most of our remaining time then." He said in an attempt to be cheerful. Alex saw his lover's sadness and kissed him gently.

They got up and quickly showered, separately, because the other Slytherin's were there. Alex left their room and dressed first. He waited for his lover in the Common Room. It was still early on Saturday morning so there was only three other people there. Two were third years; Alex didn't know who they were. The other was Lucius Malfoy. The older blond boy stared at Alex from across the room. Using his skill in Legitimacy Alex reached out and gently prodded the teens mind; unlike the adult version, this Malfoy's mind was an open book. It appeared that the teen was still lusting after him if the thoughts running through his mind were any indication. 'He found my threats arousing? Eww that's disgusting!' Alex thought with a mental shake.

When Severus came out of the dorm Alex went over to him. Just as they were leaving Severus, without turning around, shot a hex at Malfoy leaving him in an awkward predicament. He had heard Alex's thoughts, listened in on a few of Malfoy's thoughts and decided that he needed to teach the fellow Death Eater a lesson. No one touched what was his.

As it was a Saturday they went down to the kitchens and asked the house-elves if they could prepare them a picnic. The house-elves were more than happy to oblige and the two teens left laden down with enough food to last through a siege. They sat down under a large willow tree close to the lake. Severus sat with his back to the tree and Alex sat down next to him. The picnic basket was left beside them for a while; they had some talking to do.

Alex kissed Severus softly and whispered to him, "I will always love you, Severus. No matter what. Please remember that."

Severus frowned at that. Alex kept saying things like that. It made him wonder if they got on in the future. Who was he in the future? He knew that he would become the Potions Master and replace Slughorn and that he was a spy but what else? Did he have friends? What were his hobbies? Does he ever finish reading Salazar Slytherin's Biography, he thought that it was absolute rubbish, his family had Slytherin's real one and it told a completely different story but he was interesting in seeing just what history got wrong, how things became perverted over the course of time by telling and re-telling stories.

They talked and ate for while. Alex snuggled up to Severus comfortably as there was no one around to see them. Although their relationship was not a secret, homosexual relationships were accepted in the wizarding world; they were both very private people and did not want to broadcast it.

"I don't want to loose you." Severus whispered into Alex's unruly hair.

"When I go back, whilst it will only feel like minutes to me, it will actually be years. I will understand if you don't want me anymore. After all, you have always acted like you hated me." Alex confessed sadly.

'So, it's true. We don't get along in the future.' "Do you hate me in the future?" He asked curiously.

"No. I never hated you. Disliked you intensely, yes. But never hated," Alex said passionately, "There are only two people I really hate in this world and you are not one of them. You are harsh and I never really understood you, but then again I never took the time to either."

"I would wait fifty years if that was what it took for us to be together again." Severus said before kissing his mate. He had never considered himself to be a romantic person, he found it quite sickening to be honest but something about Alex made him want to tell him just how much he meant to him.

"Don't worry. It won't be quite that long." Alex quipped with a cheeky grin as they broke apart.

"That's good to know. I wouldn't want to be an old man while you are still a teenager." Severus teased. "I'd be accused of paedophilia."

Alex just laughed at him and kissed him soundly.

When they went inside for dinner Severus was highly amused to find Malfoy curiously absent from the Great Hall.

Alex sensed his lover's amusement. After searching the teen's mind for the reason he asked through the bond, 'Sev, what did you do to him?'

'Nothing he didn't deserve.' was the cryptic response.

Alex sent back his curiosity and when he got his reply he burst out laughing, much to the shock of the third year girl sat next to him. Severus had hit Lucius Malfoy with an aphrodisiac hex. It made the recipient aroused beyond imagination for twenty–four hours no matter how many times they reached orgasm. Another side to the hex was a hormone repellent; any one attracted to Lucius Malfoy or who he found attractive would be repulsed by him for the next twenty-four hours as well. That meant that the ice Prince of Slytherin was currently aroused without any hope of release.

Alex just couldn't stop laughing, he tried biting his hand but it didn't work. People from all houses were beginning to stare.

James Potter shouted meanly over from Gryffindor table, "Something funny, Frost?" The relationship between Alex and James had never really changed but, thanks to Lily, James left the two Slytherins alone more.

Alex had just shaken his head and continued to snigger all night. His amusement was made worse when they returned to the Slytherin Common Room and found out that Malfoy had refused to leave his room all day and strange noises and threats had been heard through the door for hours. Both teens had managed to keep in their hysterics until they reached their room whereupon they collapsed onto the bed in peals of laughter.

Three days later Alex awoke in Severus' arms and could feel that this was his last day. He gently woke his partner and went for a shower. Severus sleepily watched him leave. He felt a wave of sadness and resignation coming from his mate. The boy quickly guessed the reason and got out of bed to join his lover in the shower where they made love for the last time.

They had spent the last two days planning the future together. Severus had agreed to buy a house for them when he graduated and keep it until Alex returned to him where they would move in. Together they had picked out the furnishings, colours and even the books in the library. All the rooms were planned and designed. Luckily their tastes coincided at every point so there were no arguments and they had really enjoyed themselves. It took their minds off Alex's impending departure at least.

Whenever Severus thought about it his heart froze. Alex had only been in his life for ten moths and already he couldn't imagine life without him. What would he do without the shorter boy's bubbly personality and great sense of humour? How many years would he have to wait? There was no question in his mind about the waiting it was just a matter of how long, they were soul mates. He had never before met anyone, apart from Lily, who was most definitely a sister to him, who could deal with his moods and who would put up with him no matter how many time he insulted them. Alex just insulted him back or kept quite if Severus was trying to work.

Alex's feelings were the same. Whenever he thought about leaving his heart clenched painfully. He knew that Severus was there in his time but was the man waiting for him as the teen so passionately promised he would be? Had he found someone else? Would things change when Severus knew that he was Harry Potter?

After classes Alex and Severus met Lily and Remus in the Room of Requirement so that they could say goodbye.

He said goodbye to Remus first, "Goodbye Remmy. I think that you will realise just who I am before anyone else. It's that gift of yours. I look forward to seeing you again." Alex had gotten very close to the Marauder during his time in 1977-8. He still didn't do anything when James and Sirius were pranking others but was working up the courage to tell them that what they were doing was wrong sometimes. "Don't forget that your friends will still be your friends even if you tell them that they're wrong. It's what real friends do."

Remus just smiled softly and nodded minutely. It was just difficult to speak up. He felt like he was betraying his pack if he didn't agree with them all the time. Alex was helping to change his mind, however.

Next was Lily, "Meeting you and becoming your friend is more than I have ever dreamed of. Goodbye, Lily," he said with tears in his eyes as he hugged her.

Lily frowned slightly at his words but hugged him tightly as she said her goodbye, "I am very grateful to have met you, Alex. You convinced me to give James a chance and have made Severus happier than I have ever seen him."

Alex just hugged her tighter. He didn't want to let go. It felt so right being there, surrounded by his mother's love, he could smell lilies, her perfume. It was familiar to him, a faint remnant from his all too brief childhood.

Finally he let his mother go and turned to his lover, "I will probably re-appear in the same place I disappeared from as that is where I appeared…I would hope to see you there."

Severus nodded, '_Of course, love.'_

Alex sighed and walked to the door. An arm stopped him from opening it. It was Severus. He kissed him desperately, ignoring the others in the room. '_Will you bond with me?'_ He asked mentally. _I know we are soul bound but I want to make it official.'_

'_Ask me again when I come back.' _His lover replied.

Severus smiled faintly in understanding and removed his arm from the door, "Goodbye."

Alex felt tears fill his eyes, "Goodbye," he whispered his voice cracking on the last syllable.

Alex left and made his way up to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore had asked him to come to his office when it was time for him to leave in order to make sure that nothing went wrong.

Alex fought against the urge to run back into Severus' arms all the way up to his office. It would be so easy, just turn back and never go back. He could do it. No one would ever know. He could kill Voldemort before he killed anyone else. Before he killed his family. 'No. I can't' Harry's conscious reminded him once again.

Steeling himself, he said the password and ascended the stone staircase as slowly as humanly possible trying to forestall the inevitable. As soon as he opened the door Fawkes flew over to him and trilled at him. Harry smiled sadly at the phoenix, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Fawkes."

"Are you ready, Mr Frost?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yes sir. I'm ready." He replied. Fawkes gave him one last head butt, his sign of affection, and then flew back to his perch.

"Very well. Let us go to the dungeons then." He replied kindly. Dumbledore glanced at the boy. He had never before encountered someone so powerful so young, the only one that came close was Tom Riddle before he became Voldemort. 'He would be a great asset in the war.' He regretted.

They walked sedately down the stairs and round the labyrinth-like corridors of the dungeons, Alex's home for the past ten moths. The dungeons had become as familiar to him as Gryffindor Tower. He was loathe to leave them. Hogwarts was his home, any part of Hogwarts. They walked until they reached the Potions classroom. Alex went in and Dumbledore followed him, as he closed the door he caught sight of dark hair and smiled faintly, a bittersweet smile. Severus was watching from the sidelines, as he did so very often. The separation would be hard on Severus he knew but Alex had to go back to his own time.

Five minutes passed in tension filled silence and then Alex felt a tingling feeling all over his body. It quickly became a burning. A flash of white light filled the room and when it disappeared the young teen was gone.

Albus Dumbledore muttered, "Goodbye, Alex," to the left over trace of magic and exited the now empty classroom. He nodded his head in greeting and acknowledgement to Severus as he passed. Severus bowed his head and made his way back to his dorm where he barricaded himself in his room for the rest of the day. He eventually emerged the next morning, with huge bags under his eyes; he hadn't slept a wink all night. Alex's presence was missed immediately. At breakfast a few of the braver Slytherin's asked him where his lover was. He just answered that he had returned to his own time. That night Voldemort called Severus and asked the same question. Severus held his Occlumency shields tightly as he answered that Alex had returned to his own time and that he had no idea when that was, other than the past. Voldemort had cursed him repeatedly for that. The Dark wizard was mad, no … he was livid. His consort had been taken away from him. For the next month he cursed anyone who came near him and hexed Severus every time he saw him for six months after although the teen rapidly made his way up the Death Eater ranks. Voldemort had no reason to doubt his loyalty.

After a meeting of being placed under the Cruciatus curse four times in the course of five hours Severus managed to drag up the energy to apparate back to Hogwarts. 'Please come back to me Alex. I can't do this alone.' Was a common thought when he was at a low. Over time, he thought it less and less, although the feeling didn't leave, he still longed for his lover. He had taken no other. He wanted no other but Alex. Severus withdrew from the world after taking his Potions Mastery. Albus offered him the Potions position and he accepted, he knew that was where he would meet his mate again and it would help his spying. As the years passed Severus felt his heart grow colder until one point, twenty years in the future when a boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes disappeared in a flash of white light after a Potion exploded.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. Hey guys!! Sorry it's taken a bit longer than I expected to update. I've already written the next chapter so it shouldn't tkae as long next time. Hope you like it!! Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 11- 1997

Severus was stood in the Potions classroom. He knew Alex/Harry was due back any second now. He had waited outside the classroom door twenty years ago while his soul mate and Professor Dumbledore were inside waiting for him to be sent back to his own time.

The Boy Who Lived reappeared in the Potions classroom. It was late, everyone was at dinner. Only Severus was there, waiting for him to arrive. He was stood beside his desk looking tense.

Harry looked at Severus. He could not sense anything from the man and his face was completely expressionless. Shooting a glance at his right hand he saw that his lover was still wearing Slytherin's ring. It gave him hope.

Severus noticed the movement and suddenly realised that his expression hadn't changed since Alex came back. It was his patented emotionless mask. He carefully lowered it and smiled faintly at his old lover.

The teen relaxed and flew over to embrace him, (You waited for me, love?) He asked.

(Of course I promised I would didn't I?) Was the amused response in his mind. Severus hugged his mate back tightly, breathing in Alex, 'no Harry's', unique smell. That wonderful smell of love and home that he had been missing for the past twenty years.

(I love you, Sev.)

(I love you too. Merlin, how I have missed you!) Severus exclaimed then he noticed what had been nagging at him, the only difference between Alexander Frost and Harry Potter. The scar. "You still have your glamour on, love."

As he spoke the infamous scar reappeared, just as he remembered it. "So…you don't mind that I'm Harry Potter?" Harry asked cautiously finally getting to the root of what had been bothering him since he met Severus.

"To me you will always be Alex. You once said that there was a mask you showed the world and I think I saw some of it when you were in the past. After you disappeared I went over my memories and realised that I knew some of those mannerisms. Your mask is Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Alex is who you really are." Severus answered in an even tone.

They kissed passionately. Severus broke away a little breathless after several minutes. "As much as I would love to continue this, it is not the place. Do you want to go meet your friends now?" He asked quietly silently fearing the answer. He had not seen his mate in twenty years and did not want to leave him, not even for a day.

Harry kissed him softly and then spoke, "They have only spent ten months without me. It has been twenty years for you. You deserve tonight."

Severus smiled brilliantly at his love; it felt like he had not smiled in years, he probably hadn't actually. He cast an invisibility spell on them, "So that no one sees us," until they reached the Potions Master's rooms.

Thankfully the corridors were empty, everyone was still at dinner. They paused outside a painting on the wall. (We're here.) Severus told him. The door guardian was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin Harry noticed. 'Ironic considering Sev is his heir and holds the same position he did at Hogwarts.'

"Gryffindor is in there too but he spends most of his time behind the frame," Severus informed Harry, "These are the dungeons after all and he is the original Gryffindor."

As Severus spoke the portrait Slytherin turned and beckoned to someone they could not see. Gryffindor shuffled into the picture and smiled at the couple. "We'll talk later. There is much we have to discuss." He said.

"Very well Godric." Severus sighed exaggeratedly.

Harry was so happy to see that this 'new' Severus was still the one he fell in love with. He had feared that twenty years had changed the man irreparably.

Diligo victum vics He hissed in Parsletongue. It was the password. The portrait of the last soulmate couple swung forward and Severus walked into his quarters with Harry following behind him.

Harry looked at his mate in faint surprise. 'He speaks Parsletongue?' He smiled. Now he wasn't the only known Parslemouth except for Voldemort and he would get to use the snake language more often. He did like it; it simply rolled of the tongue. Other people's reactions to the sibilant language were usually priceless too.

When the door swung shut Severus grabbed Harry and kissed him. (Are you sure this is what you want?) He questioned his lover telepathically. (I am older now, used.)

(Of course.) Harry replied and kissed him back. (You're not used. Yes, you're older but that doesn't have to be a bad thing. Think of all the things you can teach me…) He trailed off suggestively.

Severus groaned at the thought and, without breaking the kiss, picked up his mate and carried him into his bedroom. One advantage of the age difference was that Severus was now bigger and stronger than Harry and his smaller lover fit into him perfectly. As he put Harry down Harry kept hold of him so he was pulled down on top of the younger man. Moving lower to kiss Harry's neck Severus felt his lover's hands pulling at his robes impatiently. He smirked as he felt the other's annoyance at the amount of buttons. Finally Harry just waved his hand and the buttons were undone magically. The green-eyed young man removed his lover's clothing and feasted his eyes on the adult body of his love. There were many scars Harry noted but he thought that they just made Severus more attractive; he had his own scars that the glamour had covered up not just the lightening bolt one and they all told a story. Each one had a meaning, a past. Harry longed to know them all personally and then kill the ones who inflicted them. The older man noticed Harry's staring and became self conscious about the amount of scars he had. Harry's sensed the direction of his lover's thoughts and hurried to reassure him, (You are beautiful to me Sev.)

Severus continued his exploration of his lover's body. He had not seen it in twenty years after all, time dulled the memories. He remembered that Harry was slightly ticklish on his sides and that his neck was particularly sensitive. Twenty years of waiting for his lover to return had made him slightly impatient, however, and he quickly moved down his mate's lithe form.

While Severus was preoccupied with removing Harry's robe Harry took advantage of his distraction and switched their positions so that he was on top of Severus. He began to kiss every inch of that delicious alabaster skin he could see. (Tonight is for you, my love. Let me do the work.)

His lips promptly found Severus' need and without warning took the whole of his lover into his mouth. Severus moaned and called out, "Alex!"

It was not long until the pleasure was too great and he climaxed. Harry swallowed his mate's seed and continued gently sucking on the rapidly softening cock.

Severus pulled him up for a kiss and felt Harry's erection digging into his thigh. He moved his leg forward and Harry moaned into his mouth. The teen soon came and the couple lay on the bed, limbs entwined.

"I've missed you so much." Severus murmured.

"I'm so sorry Sev. I would have given anything to stay with you. I almost didn't go back. I was going to fight it but I knew that I had to return. Were you angry when you found out who I really am?"

"I was shocked more than anything. It was a gradual realisation more than anything. When you apparated to the Burrow and I was called along with Albus I noticed the changes in you. You looked so much like Alex that it sent my mind reeling. It couldn't be you. You were Harry Potter. As time went on and you recovered I saw more and more things about you were similar to Alex. I guess subconsciously I knew it was you. I just wasn't ready to accept it yet. When you disappeared I spent a lot of time thinking about it. I'd treated you so badly. I wondered if you'd even want me when you returned even after all you said when I was seventeen." He confessed.

Harry frowned, "I hope Remus talked you out of it. I knew exactly what and who I would come back to. I respected you greatly before I vanished, truth be told I also thought you were sexy but I fell in love with you in the past. Nothing can change that." He said joining their right hands so their soulmate rings glowed briefly in the dim.

Severus smiled softly at him and they began to kiss again. Despite having an orgasm less than half an hour ago Severus quickly hardened, as did Harry but with the rampant teenage hormones that was to be expected. Harry felt his lover's erection and summoned the lubricant. He handed it to his mate and rolled onto his stomach.

The older man simply stared at the young man now beneath him. . 'I still can't believe he's mine.' He thought. Regaining his senses he quickly put some of the home-made lubricant onto his fingers and worked them inside his mate. When he was finally loose enough, he slowly thrust into the young man. The feeling was so intense. This was what he had been missing for the past twenty years. He stopped as soon as he was fully sheathed. He knew that if he moved he would come too soon.

After a few minutes Harry couldn't stand the stillness anymore. He clenched his muscles around Severus' cock and shifted back impatiently.

There love-making was slow and passionate. Harry felt worshipped. It was as though Severus was paying homage to his body as he thrust into it again and again each time hitting that sweet spot. The climax was slow to build up and achingly sweet. Exhausted, Severus didn't even move out of Harry and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Harry woke up early the next morning aching pleasantly. He felt Severus' cock still embedded in him and smiled, loving the full feeling. 'This is where he belongs.' Harry never wanted to feel alone, he wanted Severus in him all the time but he knew that it could not be. 'I can just see everyone's faces if we were to walk into the Great hall naked and joined like this.' He thought and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud. He wiggled. Severus woke up when he felt the movement and grew hard again. He froze, unsure of whether Harry wanted another go around or not. The younger sensed his hesitation and showed him that he did indeed want another go around. They made love, faster and harder than last night then went for a shower.

Severus had to leave after eating breakfast, he had a class to teach and his absence from the Great Hall would already have been noticed, but he returned to his rooms when he finished teaching for the day. After casting the invisibility spell on Harry again - his cloak was in his dorm in Gryffindor Tower - they went up to the headmaster's office. When Harry saw Dumbledore he was almost blinded by the twinkle in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Harry," He said with a smile, "I see that you and Severus have worked out your differences at last." He finished wryly. "Lemon drop?"

Harry shook his head and turned to his mate with a sly and rather smug smile. Then he looked back to Dumbledore and saw his smiling at them benignly.

"Sir, where are we going to say that I've been all year?" Harry asked.

"I think it would be best if we were to say that you were sent away for training, don't you think? Although Mr Weasley and Miss Granger are aware of the truth." The older man answered.

Harry sighed, glad that he would not be forced to lie to his best friends. This way his relationship with Severus could be explained more easily than they had just suddenly stopped hating each other.

"Yes, they spoke to Lupin and he sent then to me for further information as to why you were sorted into Slytherin." Severus said wryly. (Love, your friends have sent me a few funny looks since then. I believe that they know about us. Bill Weasley was, after all, a second year in our seventh and the whole school knew about us thanks to your father's rather large mouth.)

The memory of their public outing by James Potter suddenly rushed into Harry's mind. It had been in February, Alex and Severus had been walking out of the library laughing quietly at a shared joke when the Marauders came around the corner. Never one to miss an opportunity to bait Severus, James quickly assessed the situation and took a lucky guess, "So…you're shagging Frost then Snape? Poor boy. What on earth must you have promised him or told him to make him submit to you like that?"

Severus' cheeks had erupted but he stayed silent. He knew from experience that it was better to ignore the Gryffindor.

Alex, on the other hand, was fed up of his father's arrogance and decided to take him down a peg or two. "Do you have something against homosexuals Potter? I really hope you don't or else the Marauders might have a little problem. After all Lupin and Black have been shagging for a year now or didn't you know? Has it ever occurred to you that the world is not as black and white as you see it? There is no black and white; only grey. The sooner you realise this the better. War is coming, little boy. Will you be able to handle it?"

James Potter had been stumped, gobsmaked and utterly speechless. Before leaving Alex had sent an apologetic glance at Remus Lupin who nodded almost imperceptibly. Sirius Black didn't even notice the exchange; he was too busy being shocked to notice anything at the moment.

Harry questioned Albus, "So you will announce my return at dinner?"

"Yes, I think that would be best. Come to my office at the start of the evening meal and I will take you down." Dumbledore stated.

Harry nodded, 'How ostentatious does he want to be?' he asked his mate. 'Come on. I disappeared during a Potions class and am being re-introduce to the school at dinner.'

Severus snorted in his mind and moved as though to get up. Harry got up as well but Albus stopped him.

"Oh Harry would you mind remaining behind for a few minutes. I wish to talk to you."

Harry sat back down and looked at the elderly man curiously.

"I wanted to offer you the Defence position, Harry. I realise that you haven't even gotten your NEWT results yet but you are more than qualified for the job. It will keep you at Hogwarts and Severus," He added with a smirk, "If you wanted you could always study for your Mastery during the summer. What do you say?"

"I'm a little surprised, professor. I don't know if I can teach. I would want to be a Master first. May I'll think about it and give you my answer at graduation?" He answered slowly. Harry wanted to discuss it with his soulmate first. He wasn't sure if Severus wanted the Defence position or not.

"Of course. I'll let you get back to Severus now, Harry." That was a clear dismissal.

The Gryffindor stood up and headed to the door, as he opened it Dumbledore spoke again, "Oh and Harry? I'm happy for you and Severus. I saw how he changed during the time you were in the past."

Harry blushed Gryffindor red and left as fast as he could. He met Severus at the bottom of the stairs. He had waited for his mate.

(He just offered me the Defence position, Sev. There are rumours around school that you always wanted the position. If you do then I'll decline.) He told his mate honestly.

(Don't you even dare. I have no interest in the cursed position for myself. The only reason it appeared that way was because I knew that you would take the position. You were perfect for it. Every time Albus hired another incompetent fool it was another reminder that you still hadn't come back to me. That's why I was such a bastard to the Defence professors … well that and most were complete idiots. I am perfectly content with my Potions.)

When they got back to the dungeons Harry started asking Severus about what had happened since he left and Severus finally got the answers to questions he had had for twenty years. He had also introduced Harry to his familiar, Noir. A black mamba snake that he had found in the Animal Menagerie five years ago.

Pleased to meet you, Noir Harry hissed to the snake on his mate's lap.

So you are my master's mate. The one he has often spoken of. The snake hissed in reply. He flicked out his tongue, smelling him.

Apparently Noir decided that he liked him because he slithered off of Severus' lap and up Harry's arm onto his shoulders where he wound himself. Severus smirked at the sight. Noir was notorious for being as surly as his owner and had never climbed another. Clearly this was another example of how snake and owner's tastes coincided.

The time for Harry's announced return had arrived. He listened from a side corridor as the headmaster told the school that Harry had been in training for the past ten months. The people who had been in that fateful potions class frowned in confusion but did not contradict him. Harry walked into the Great Hall when he was summoned. Ron and Hermione jumped up from Gryffindor Table and tackled the stunned boy to the floor, Hermione almost in tears. Gryffindor erupted into cheers as did Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Slytherin clapped unenthusiastically, many of the seventh years remained stone-faced. Draco Malfoy looked torn between relief and disgust.

Later that night Harry, Ron and Hermione were alone in the Common Room. Harry silently put up a privacy charm and accepted the expected barrage of questions.

"So you were sent back in time to your parents' seventh year." Hermione stated matter of factly.

Harry nodded, "1977."

"Did you get to meet your parents, Harry?" Ron asked. He and Hermione had been comforted in Harry's absence by the thought that he would be with his parents.

"I was friends with my mum but my dad hated me. I was a Slytherin and a male who was friends with Lily, being the jealous git he was he didn't like that. The fact that I was gay made him only slightly less hostile. But it was great to see them. They were so young and carefree," He answered with a bittersweet smile, "They all were. Voldemort hadn't touched their lives as devastatingly as he would yet."

Finally Ron couldn't talk it any longer and burst out, "Snape?"

Harry understood perfectly and blushed a brilliant Gryffindor red before nodding shyly.

"Why?" a Gobsmaked Ron asked.

"He's not what we always assumed, Ron. He's funny, smart, sarcastic as hell yes but sweet and thoughtful. Not to mention gorgeous." The teen rhymed off with a glassy look in his eyes.

Hermione heard and recognised the emotion in his voice and considering what the older man had said and his expression while he said it the professor still felt the same way. Besides she had calculated that Harry would probably come back yesterday and when she went down to the dungeons, without Ron, she found the classroom door locked. After glancing at the Marauders Map she found that Professor Snape was inside. Harry hadn't returned to the dorms last night, yet it was apparent that he did return to his time then. That was all she needed to know. "I'm so happy for you, Harry. You managed to find perhaps the one person in England that doesn't care that you're Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. I'm glad that you got to meet him twenty year ago. Maybe he wasn't quite as…harsh then."

"He was always harsh, 'Mione. His name is Severus after all and it suits him perfectly." Harry joked. Severus in Latin meant harsh.

Ron wasn't as easily convinced as his girlfriend but he would give the professor a chance. Harry deserved to be happy and Ron would accept anyone who made his brother happy, even Voldemort himself if he had to.

The following Saturday Harry went to find Remus Lupin.

"Hey Remmy." He said lightly from the doorway of Remus' office.

"Harry, or should I say Alex, welcome back." The older man replied with a knowing smile. "Come in."

Harry sat down and spoke up after a moment, "I just wanted to thank you for being my friend even when my dad and Siri hated me. I know that must have been hard on you."

Remus could see that the young man had been hurt by his father and godfather's hostility towards him and hastened to reassure his pseudo-godson, "They didn't hate you, you know. But you defended Severus and you were also a Slytherin. I'm afraid that neither of them lived long enough to mature to the point where they didn't think that all Slytherin's were evil. Lily once told James that Alex was the one who convinced her to give him a chance. He was grateful to you but never got a chance to show it, you had left by then."

Harry smiled sadly, "At least I got to see him again. Siri too. I miss him."

"So do I." Remus agreed sombrely. He had lost his lover for the second time when Sirius fell beyond the Veil. "Now judging by the fact that I can smell Severus on you I'll just go ahead and assume that he did meet you last night." He added with a teasing smile to lighten the moment.

Harry blushed a wonderful Gryffindor red. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently; quite strange really he had never been a blusher before. "Yeah. I was terrified that he would hate me when he found out who I was. I half expected to re-appear in an empty classroom completely alone.

"I had expected that from you to be honest. You always have been so unsure so…self-conscious especially when it came to relationships as both Harry and Alex. Though you were fine once you and Severus got together. To be honest you seemed perfect for each other." Remus commented.

Harry quickly got Sev's permission and told Remus what they had learnt twenty years ago at Christmas when they put on the soulmate rings of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor.

"Wow that is amazing. And you say that all the rumours of what soulmates can do are true?" He asked.

Harry nodded. "So tell me…what was Severus like when he found out who I was? I have his version of events but you know what he is like."

"Well, he was actually scared that you wouldn't want him anymore," he held up a hand to stop Harry, "But I managed to convince him. Anyone with half a brain could see that you two were crazy about each other, even the Gryffindors knew it." He joked.

Harry laughed then said emotionally, "Thank you Remus, for everything."

"Come here, pup," And he wrapped his arms around the boy, "Your parents would have been so proud of you. You know I think Lily may have begun to suspect your identity. She once said to me when you were one and playing with your toys in the playpen that you reminded her so much of Alex. I think it was your goodbye that made her consider it. Along with a few things you had said about your life. Then to our surprise we turned to look at you and you were floating in mid air while your toys acted out a play for your entertainment. You did magic quite often while you were at Godric's Hollow, we always knew that you'd be powerful. Didn't half scare the hell out of us sometimes though." He said to the crying teen in his arms.

Harry sobbed for the life he never had and the family he couldn't remember unless Dementors were near. Not that seeing your family die were particularly good memories but they were memories and the only ones he had had of his own until he went back in time.

The teen spent the rest of the day with Remus, discussing things that had happened just after he left. For example, Remus, unlike Severus, would know more about what happened to his father because Sev and Lily didn't see very much of each other once she and James were married, only at the Order meetings.

Graduation came quickly and although he had not taken his NEWT's with his year he had taken them in 1977 as Alexander Frost and was very excited to find out how he had done. When Dumbledore reached his adopted name on the list and called out, "Now this particular young man took us quite by surprise. He managed to score the highest marks in the history of the school in Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Alexander will you please step up for your diploma."

The whole school frowned as one in confusion. Who was this boy? No one had ever heard of him much less remembered spending the past seven years at school with him. Each of the houses was looking at the others, searching for the mysterious young man.

Harry Potter stood up and without looking back resolutely walked over to the head table ignoring the mutterings coming from behind him. He had not allowed anyone to see his results so he allowed himself a quick glance at Ron and Hermione. Ron had his mouth hanging open in shock but Hermione was smiling at him proudly, she noticed him looking and mouthed, "I knew you could do it."

Then he glanced at Remus Lupin, one of his study partners. He was also looking at him proudly. Remus remembered just how smart Alex had been and wasn't surprised by his NEWT results.

Finally he snuck a peak at his lover and soulmate. He had purposely kept his results a secret from Sev but had the sneaky feeling that the Slytherin had guessed at them. As usual when it regarded Harry Potter Severus was staring at him in hate and disgust but Harry knew that it was just a façade because he felt the pride and love the man sent through the bond to him.

As he reached out to take his diploma Draco Malfoy snapped out of his stupor and called out, "But that's not his name!"

Dumbledore answered him carefully, "Mr Potter took the exam under a pseudonym as he took the exams during his training." He handed the Gryffindor the scroll and said quietly, "Congratulations Mr Frost."

Harry smirked at that. He looked down at the scroll and saw the Slytherin crest on the top which made his smirk even more pronounced. After shaking hands with his professors he went back to his seat and was instantly set upon by his house mates. He refused to answer any questions and Dumbledore quickly began calling the rest of the students up.

(I'm glad all our revision paid off. I set the record for Potions and History of Magic and came first in our year in Duelling.) Severus commented as Hermione was getting her diploma.

(Me too. Congratulations. It was a shame that I was sent back before the championship match though.) Harry had been disappointed that he had missed out on the chance to duel with the best in his year. No doubt his father and godfather would have been there and he would have seriously enjoyed hexing their arses into next week.

Severus sensed his lover's thoughts and sent a mental equivalent of an amused smirk, (I did that myself, love. I will show you the memory later.)

Unfortunately, they were unable to see each other in private for the rest of the week. As they had already taken their exams the seventh years were allowed to roam round Hogsmeade and Hogwarts as they pleased. Many parties consequently ensued but Harry, unlike his friends apart from Hermione who only went to the odd one, spent all his time in the library researching new curses. Now that his lover was back Severus ached to spend as much time with him as possible. 'Imagine the pupils reactions if I went over and kissed him senseless' He thought in amusement as he watched Harry discreetly at dinner. The soulmates were condemned to talking telepathically at night.

Latin translation - Love conquers time


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. Sorry this took so long. I hope it was worth the wait. Please let me know what you thought of it.

* * *

Chapter 12

It was their last day at Hogwarts. That afternoon the train was coming to take them to King's Cross and from there they were free to do whatever they liked with their lives. The seventh years were all subdued; people were promising to stay in touch and exchanging addresses with people they had rarely spoken to in the past seven years. The whole feel of the Great Hall was heightened; a tension was there, shimmering just beneath the surface. Something was going to happen.

Harry had informed Ron and Hermione that he and Severus were soulmates the week before. Hermione had immediately said, "But there hasn't been a soulmate couple since…"

"Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, I know 'Mione." Harry had interrupted her, trying not to laugh out loud at Ron's rather good impression of a fish. After Ron had finally gotten a hold of his wayward jaw Harry told them about the rings and revealed it to their eyes although he refused to take it off to let Hermione see the inscription. The Boy Who Lived's best friends accepted it straight away and just took it as another one of those strange Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, things. After all soulmates were so rare in the wizarding world that there were laws in place to protect them. Wizarding children were told stories about them along with the large multitude of magical creatures.

At the moment, however, they were sat at Gryffindor table with all the rest of the school for their last meal at Hogwarts. Harry saw Severus walk in as he was talking to Hermione about his becoming an animagus. Keeping one eye on the Potions Master, sensing that his lover was up to something, he watched his mate sit down at the staff table. He bent his head slightly and seemed to be talking to something at his feet, Harry was too far away to hear the words but judging from the reactions of the people closest to him it was not something the stoic man would normally say.

A second later Harry realised why Professor McGonagall had seemed rather scandalized, Severus had brought Noir to breakfast and was using him to deliver a message to Harry. Severus had spoken in Parsletongue and as no one had known that he had that ability it was quite a shock, the ability was so rare to have three speakers in one lifetime was quite an occurrence. The snake was causing chaos. People screamed and watched the snake head straight for Harry.

Harry heard a shocked whisper from the Hufflepuff table, "Snape set a snake on him!" He had to fight off a smirk; it seemed that no one remembered that Harry was also a Parslemouth.

Noir stopped in front of him and hissed, Young master, my other master wishes you to go to him now.

Harry stood up and, picking up the snake, walking up to the staff table slowly where his lover was waiting for him, now stood in front of the table. The Gryffindor gently placed the snake down upon the table and looked from Severus to the snake and then back with a raised eyebrow, "You summoned?" He drawled.

Severus shocked all but four people in the Great Hall by not pulling out his wand and cursing The Boy Who Lived into next week but going down on one knee and saying, "Harry James Potter, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband and making our status known to the world?" (I will not have all your adoring fans believe that you are free to be pursued and you did tell me to ask you again when you returned.

The Great Hall was silent. Everyone was staring at their Potions professor. Surely this was a joke! They were waiting for Harry to refuse but what actually happened they would never forget.

(I take it that you're going to be even more possessive than you were before aren't you?) He asked his lover with amusement and answered aloud, "Yes, Severus Salazar Snape. I would love to marry you." (To be honest I was wondering if you would even want to marry me when you realised what I was. This will not be easy. We will never be left alone you understand?)

(Yes, I am going to be, does that bother you?) Severus asked, relieved that his public display hadn't ended in humiliation. Of course he and Harry were in love. They were soulmates but that didn't mean that they had to get married.

(No it doesn't bother me. I will probably be acting quite similar just so that you know.) Harry warned his lover. (And my other question?)

Severus sent his amusement across the bond, (Of course I understand but I am sure we can handle anything they throw at us.) He answered steadily. This conversation had taken place over no more than three seconds so the sound of bodies hitting the ground after the revelation snapped them out of each others minds. They looked around. Half the students had fainted. Minerva McGonagall was looking at them in faint surprise but knowingly with a smile, she had known about their relationship in the past but didn't know that they had continued it when Harry returned. Dumbledore spared them a twinkle filled glance as he set about enervating the unconscious students.

Harry glanced over to Draco Malfoy. He was glaring at them in disgust. Harry predicted that there would be an owl heading for Lucius Malfoy before they left for the train in an hour. (I don't recommend answering Voldemort's next summons, love. I refuse to allow that monster to hurt you any longer.) Harry vowed.

(I had not planned on retuning until you were ready to defeat him my love. Do not fear.) Severus reassured his younger love.

(I need to do some research if I am going to kill him. I have a few ideas that I want to run by you.) Harry confessed as the couple started for the doors.

(At the moment I do not believe that he knows that you are Alex but that will not last long. Lucius Malfoy will recognise you instantly.) Severus pointed out. (Voldemort was irate when you left. He cursed me for not letting him know so that he could detain you.)

Harry shuddered, both at the knowledge that his lover had been tortured after he left and the remembrance of Malfoy's hands running over his body. (If Malfoy tried anything now I'll do more than change his hair colour and I suspect that you would do more than give him an aphrodisiac.) He vowed as Severus remembered that particular revenge prank with a snort. (And Voldemort will never have me. I'll kill him first.)

(He won't get near you, my love. I will make sure of that. I have been forced to live twenty years without you and as you have just found out I am rather possessive.) Severus soothed his younger lover.

(I trust you.)

The lovers walked to the doors of the Great Hall. They were stopped by movement at the Gryffindor table. Hermione stood up, ran over and hugged Harry and then hugged Severus as well to his shock, "I wish your union all the joy and happiness in the world. May you be blessed in all you do together." She said formally.

Ron Weasley followed his girlfriends' example, minus the hugs of course, and recited the formal blessing although both knew that the couple were already bonded by their hearts. Seeing that Harry's two best friends accepted the relationship almost every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw snapped out of their stupor and applauded. Severus turned to his own house. Everyone but the known supporters of Voldemort congratulated their Head of House.

Just before Harry stepped out of the doors he turned to the headmaster and called, "I accept."

(What have you just gotten into?) Severus asked suspiciously.

(I just agreed to do my Defence Mastery during the summer so that I can teach some September, Sev.) Harry replied cheekily.

(Oh I see. Well I guess I could help you train as I am also a Master…) He trailed off suggestively with a smirk at his younger lover's slightly shocked face.

(Really? I never knew that. When did you become a Master?) Harry asked curiously.

(Just after attaining my Potions Mastery. Very few people knew of it then and even fewer know that I am a Master now.) Severus smirked at his younger mate.

Harry smiled at the reference to his family who he was sure were the people who knew that Severus was a Master. (Where are we going to spend the summer?) He asked.

(Well considering that I did buy that house at the end of seventh year and you have never actually seen it as you saw fit to return to your own time before I bought it why don't we stay there?) Severus commented dryly.

(Oh ha ha, Sev. You know I had no choice. I would have stayed if I could.) Harry insisted.

(I have asked Dumbledore; he said that, as my fiancée, you were welcome to stay here during term should you wish though I usually spend the summer at the manor and may spend more time there in future. I only really went there because I had to, it hurt too much to know that another year had passed and you still hadn't returned.) As they had reached the dungeons by now Harry hugged his soulmate in response.

"Do you want to go to our house now or later. Everyone will be leaving very soon…" Severus trailed off, Harry would understand.

"I've already said my goodbyes. Besides if I stayed to see them off I'd only have to answer questions and deal with people insulting you. I really don't want to start my first day of being a qualified wizard by hexing my former classmates." Harry said with a cheeky smirk.

Severus apparated them both to Greystone Manor, the wards were set so that only he or Ales could enter. He had set the wards to recognise Alex's magical signature. 'No Harry's' Severus reminded himself. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that his soulmate had come back to him. That their feelings were so unchanged was a dream come true for him. Severus had not been unaware of how he had changed over the years, he was no longer the person he was at seventeen but Harry didn't seem to care and it was true that Harry was one of the few people in the world who could understand him and his position. He called out for the house elf, "Tiffy!"

The female house elf appeared instantly, "Master Severus. You is home sir! Tiffy is keeping the manor just as you like it. Does master want a room made ready for his guest?" She asked excitedly staring at her master.

The Potions Master glanced at his fiancée and received a negative response to the unasked question, "No thank you, Tiffy. Harry will be sleeping in the master bedroom."

Tiffy looked to Harry in surprise, "Then you is the one? My master's mate from the different time?" She asked.

Harry nodded silently.

(I might have spoken of you to Tiffy once or twice, love.) Severus mentioned.

"Master Severus is talking of you after every school year, Master Harry. He is missing you greatly. Maybe now he is not so grumpy." The elf announced before disappearing

Harry turned to Severus amusement written across his face.

"Tiffy has known me since I was born. She acts like my mother." He said defensively, momentarily forgetting his age and speaking like a petulant teenager. At times like this it seemed as though no time had passed and they were both still seventeen instead of only one.

Something that had been tugging at the back of Harry's mind came back to him, "Sev, what happened to Henry and Melissa?"

"Both died during a Death Eater raid on their home shortly after your birth. I often miss them. They always defended me to the people in the Order who didn't trust me. Only Lily was more passionate in her defence." He answered ruefully with an underlying sadness, "When you were born your grandmother, Melissa, used to stare at you for hours on end. It is only a theory but I often wondered if she was looking for similarities to the Alexander Frost they knew. Women seem to recognise family members much easier than men."

Harry grinned at his taller mate sadly. He would miss his grandparents as well. They had been wonderful people and Harry was ecstatic that he had finally got the chance to meet them. He had always wanted to meet his family. 'I will kill Voldemort for taking away my chance to have a real family. A childhood.'

A hand taking his own distracted his from his thoughts. Harry looked up at his lover to see understanding written across his face. Severus nodded before gently tugging him forward for a chaste kiss.

"Would you like a tour?" He asked when they parted.

"I'd love one. I know where I want to see first." Harry replied suggestively.

"Insatiable brat." The older man muttered with a smile.

It was as though nothing had changed between them most of the time. Severus had to keep reminding himself that he was 37, twenty years older than Harry. He still felt 17 around his lover. He had been shocked to discover that he could still laugh, joke and smile; he hadn't shown positive emotion in so long that it should have been a struggle to remind himself to rearrange his expression but it wasn't. Harry Potter had always been able to elicit an emotional response from him despite his best efforts and the same with Alexander Frost, only the emotions were usually positive with Alex. 'I'm not quite as emotionless as everyone believes.' He thought in amusement.

Harry heard that thought and replied with (Of course not, love. Does it bother you that they see you that way?) He didn't think that it would but wanted to check.

(No, it doesn't. Those I care for know the real me. That is all I want. My reputation does, after all, come in handy occasionally.) Severus sent Harry the image of a cowering Fudge along with the though.

The Heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sniggered at the sight, (Fudge is a snivelling idiot. How he ever became Minister is beyond me.)

(Come. There are some people who wish to see you.) Severus suddenly said being cryptic.

Curiously Harry followed his mate up the stairs to the library.

"I realise that I'm the Heir of Ravenclaw and love reading but the library, Sev?" Harry asked his lover looking around in confusion. It was an impressive library, shelves wall to wall filled with books. There were comfy chairs and two study desks for working at. One was filled with papers but the other was empty. Harry knew that was his.

"The room itself is not a person, or why it is our first stop." Severus stated before walking off. Harry rolled his eyes at the secrecy and followed his cunning lover. They walked through the shelves to the far wall, near the comfy chairs. Severus moved behind his mate and covered Harry's eyes with his hands. Moving him forward Severus slowly removed his hands.

"Hello son." A female voice spoke up quietly.

Harry recognised the voice instantly; he stared at the painting open mouthed, "Mum?" He questioned sounding lost.

Lily smiled sadly at the figure in front of her. She knew his features well, they were those of Alexander Frost. Yet she also recognised her son – the teenage version of the baby she gave birth to a few months ago. Lily nodded, "I'm so happy to see you. I made Severus promise to bring you to me when you came back. I've missed our conversations Alex. Though at least now I know why you were so adamant that I give James a chance." She finished with a laugh.

"I missed you too. I wanted to tell you so much but I couldn't. I could save you. I'm sorry." Harry whispered. He had tears in his eyes.

"You could not chance what happened Harry. It was the way things were meant to be. I'm so proud of the man you have grown up to be. My powerful, handsome baby boy." Now the Gryffindor lioness was crying.

"My beautiful grandson." Another female voice spoke up from a different portrait.

"I can't believe that my grandson is so powerful and talented. How have you been, Harry?" A male voice asked from the same portrait.

Harry turned his head; he knew these voices as well! He looked to Severus who smiled and nodded. "Grandma. Granddad." Harry finally got to call Henry and Melissa what he had ached to call them since he first met them.

"It's so good to see you again, Alex. Severus here has often complained about your antics to us. It was killing Lily and I not being able to tell him of our suspicions. When he returned at Christmas, which he never usually does, he confessed that you had disappeared. Poor boy was gobsmaked when we told him that we already knew." Melissa Potter joked with her grandson. It seemed like he was speechless.

Harry suddenly flew violently into Severus arms and began sobbing uncontrollably. "Thank you. Thank you." He mumbled.

Severus looked at the portraits of his friends and Harry's family in faint embarrassment and helplessness before wrapping his arms around his emotional mate. "I am sure there are more portraits in the Potter Vaults, Harry. I know for a fact that there is one of your father in there because Lily often disappears to go talk to him."

The green-eyed teen stopped crying and dried his eyes, "I never imagined I'd get to talk to my parents again."

"Silly Gryffindor. Practically every wizarding family has portraits of each generation done; the Potter's are no exception. You have seen portraits before. Use your brain, love. I know it exists." He admonished gently.

"I managed to get magical portraits of my parents as well. They are only squibs, not muggles, so it worked," Lily informed her son, "They'll be in the Vault with all the other portraits. Now you are of age all the Vaults are open to you."

(I can talk to my family, Sev! This is incredible.) Harry shouted over the bond to Severus.

(It's magic, my love.) Severus replied joyful at his mate's apparent happiness. He hadn't been sure if Harry would consider this as a reminder of what he had lost or not.

"Ok. Can I ask something?" Portrait Lily attracted the soulmates attention. "Severus has explained some of the soulmate thing but you know what he's like, Harry. Our Severus tends to leave a few vital things out. I can't even get more out of him when he's drunk and he is a seriously loose-lipped drunk." She teased her 'brother'. "Will you explain it more to me, I believe Severus mentioned telepathic communication?"

Harry burst out laughing at the eager expression in his mother's face. She was just like Hermione with a new thing to learn. In fact the bushy-haired girl had been pestering him for details on the bond for a week now. Once he recovered he apologised to the affronted Lily and replied, "Yes. Severus and I can communicate telepathically with pictures, words and emotions. Mainly it is a combination of all three. It is a constant phenomenon although we have erected barriers between our minds so that we have some privacy. Only extremely strong emotions or ones we wish the other to feel pass through to the other."

"That's amazing! I read a book on soulmates when I was in Hogwarts but as the last case was over a thousand years ago the reference material was a little outdated and distorted." She admitted sadly.

(I think we should introduce my mum and 'Mione.) Harry commented dryly to Severus who chocked back laughter.

Lily noticed and burst out triumphantly, "See! You just did it again. The both of you use telepathy often don't you? I remember you smirking and laughing at nothing in seventh year. Do you have to be in the same room for it to work?" The scientist in Lily was having a field day. When she left Hogwarts she had gotten a job as a researcher in the Ministry Labs and archives. She was one of the youngest people there. The fiery girl had begun research into a book of ancient spells when she, James and baby Harry had been forced into hiding.

"We haven't really had the chance to test it but it works from one end of Hogsmeade to the other at least." Severus chipped in. "Lily please leave your questions for now. Harry has only just arrived. He will be here all summer studying for his Defence Against the Dark Arts Mastery."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I tend to get carried away sometimes. It's just too fascinating! Lily looked like a child that had had its favourite toy taken away.

Melissa and Henry hid there laughter at the chasticised tone of their daughter-in-law.

Then she perked up, "Defence Mastery? Harry I'm so proud! I have no doubt you'll pass."

"Thank you, mum." Harry mumbled.

"I always knew there was something special about the two of you. You never needed words to communicate and always knew where the other was. Although that you were soulmates never crossed my mind. Congratulations dear boys." Melissa Potter crowed happily. Henry added his own congratulations, "I also explains your power levels." He said with a knowing smile.

After a few more minutes and a promise from Harry to return the next day he and Severus finally left the library.

"Sev, this is amazing. Thank you so much." Harry impulsively flung his arms around his mate again.

"Your welcome. We can have a look through the portraits in your vaults for your father and grandparents and bring them here. For you I will even put up with James Potter, though I expect that with Lily at his side and the knowledge that you are his only child will make him less…hostile." His mate teased fondly.

Harry kissed him to shut him up and wipe the smirk off his face. "Show me the rest of our house, Sev. I can't wait to see it all. Do you spend much time here?" He asked curiously. While the house was definitely comfortable it didn't look as lived in as Severus' Hogwarts quarters.

"I have only spent the summer here for the past twenty years. There was no reason to leave Hogwarts for the other holidays after all." He answered.

'House' was an understatement Harry decided as they walked around 'more like mansion'. They had spent an hour merely exploring the dungeons and ground floor though they had been bustled out of the kitchens by Tiffy. When they finally reached the Master Bedroom Harry looked at Severus with lust filled eyes.

"My turn, love." He growled and kissed Severus hard.

The Potions Master allowed his lover control over the kiss, gave himself up to the dominance of the younger wizard. It was a rare occurrence, even when they had been in their seventh year Severus had almost exclusively topped after Christmas. It wasn't planned but both seemed to prefer it that way. Severus liked the knowledge that he controlled something in his life while Harry loved the feeling of not having to take charge, he could just follow Sev's lead in safety. They did sometimes change and Harry topped. He enjoyed the reactions he could produce in the stoic Severus.

The shorter green-eyed man gently pushed his mate onto he large four-poster bed. Surprisingly, or not if you knew Severus, the décor in the bedroom was blue and cream. Not a hint of green or silver to be seen.

Harry had to stretch Severus thoroughly before he was sure of not hurting his mate. The man had been celibate for twenty years after all.

As Harry filled him Severus felt the completion he had not felt since the last night he and Harry had made love. When they were joined like this it was the closest thing to heaven they could get. Neither wanted this to end but the urge to move grew too great to ignore and Harry began to thrust into Severus causing both to moan simultaneously.

"I love you." Harry whispered as he succumbed to the darkness.

As they lay snuggled together after, Severus' hand trailing through Harry's hair he muttered, "I love you too" and kissed his head.

Half an hour or so later Severus roused Harry from his light sleep and informed him that dinner would be ready soon.

They spent the rest of the day in the library and the evening in the living room, alternatively reading or talking or just kissing.

Early the next day the soulmates got up and set off for Gringotts. They were curious about what they would find in the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Potter vaults.

Griphook once again took Harry to his vault. First they entered the Gryffindor Vaults.

It was a humongous chamber. One half was pilled high with galleons, sickles and knuts too numerous to even estimate at a number. The other half was filled with objects; books, weapons, portraits, clothes and all sorts of knick knacks. Harry was overwhelmed by it all.

(The Slytherin and Hufflepuff Vaults are almost identical to this as I expect the Ravenclaw Vault will be.) Severus informed his stunned mate.

(All this is mine?) He asked in a small voice as though fearful of the answer.

(Yes, all yours love.)

Harry recovered from his shock and cast a spell to list everything in the Vaults. As the list grew Harry asked Severus to make a list of all the books in their library at home so that any new books could be added. Taking a peak at the amount of money listed Harry once again lost his breath. There was well over 100 million.

Griphook saw the Gryffindor Heir's surprise and smugly informed him, "Lord Gryffindor was an extremely wealthy man and his family added to the wealth until the name of Gryffindor ceased to exist. Since then it has only been opened a handful of times and the interest has accumulated over hundreds of years.

A notion struck Harry, "How much money does the interest make each year, Griphook?"

"About one hundred thousand galleons per year." The goblin replied a little surprised that the wizard had recognised him and remembered his name.

"Well we certainly don't need all that money. I want to set up a charity for the war victims – All the interest will go towards that. Can you see to that or do I need to speak to anyone else?"

"I can handle that if you make me your personal account manager." Griphook replied cautiously.

(What do you think, my love?) Harry asked Severus.

(I think it's a wonderful idea. Perhaps we could donate the interest from all the Founder's Vaults to different causes. We should, however, discuss that later in detail.) Severus replied happily.

"Very well, Griphook. How do I go about doing that?" Harry turned to the goblin with curious green eyes.

"Simply declare out loud that you wish for me to be your accounts manager, sir." The goblin replied respectfully. He had never before met anyone like Harry Potter. Griphook remembered showing a young man from Hogwarts to the Gryffindor Vault twenty years ago. As soon as he had seen the eleven year old Harry Potter he had recognised his aura. It was an honour to be someone's account manager and to be account manager for Harry Potter gave him a great deal of power within the bank.

"I declare that Griphook is the account manager for the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Black and Potter Vaults." The last living Potter and heir stated formally.

Severus then spoke up, "Griphook, if you are willing it would be easier for us if you were to handle my accounts as well. We are soon to be bonded and it would be more efficient if one person was already in control of both of them before hand."

The goblin's face contorted in surprise but than he bowed deeply in respect and answered, "It would be an honour, Master Snape. I offer my congratulations for your upcoming ceremony."

The Potions Master completed the same short ritual as his mate had, making Griphook account manager to the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Prince and Snape Vaults and then they progressed to the Ravenclaw Vault. Severus' prediction was correct; it was very like the Gryffindor Vault except there were a lot more books. Harry cast the spell to list the contents of the vault again and once it was completed moved on to their destination, the Potter Vault. As much as the soulmates wanted to explore the Founder's Vaults the object of their visit today was to find the portraits of Harry's father and grandparents, they could always return at a later date.

As Harry entered the main Potter Vault for the fist time his eyes scanner the room, ignoring the obvious wealth there, looking for the portrait section. His keen eyes found them in the far corner and he shot off leaving Severus and Griphook to follow him. Knowing that Harry would be too distracted Severus cast the contents spell for him as he hurried to hover at the edge of the portrait section watching his mate search for his father's portrait.

"Accio James Potter portrait." Harry called confidently.

One portrait rose into the air and flew towards the young wizard. The frame's occupant was startled awake and peered owlishly through his glasses at the person before him. His face widened in surprise and anger, "Frost, what are you doing in the Potter Vault?" James Potter demanded to know.

"Alexander Frost was the pseudonym I took whilst in the past not my true name. My parents named me Harry James after my grandfather and father." Harry explained in a mild voice and then stayed silent to allow the information to sink in. The portrait had been taken a few months after his birth so Harry knew that his father would recognise him as the seventeen year old Slytherin he had last seen him as.

"Harry James?" He echoed in shock, "My son is called Harry." He stated dumbly.

Harry resisted the urge to laugh and said, "Yes, I am. I am your son. I am Harry James Potter."

"But you're a Slytherin." was James' weak protest.

"I did not have any Gryffindor role models while I was growing up. However, if it makes you feel any better I am the Gryffindor Golden Boy in my time. This time." Harry spotted Severus hovering at the edge of his vision. He mentally thanked his soul mate for allowing him to meet his father alone. If James saw Severus then he would never listen to him.

James finally seemed to regain his senses, "Yes, I knew that. Your mother has told me of your exploits each year. Brilliant! Flying car, way out did anything we Marauders did. I am so sorry I could not be there when you grew up Harry. But you seem to have turned out extremely well." James seemed to have temporarily forgotten that he was Alexander Frost who he had hated almost as much as Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

Harry smiled sadly, "If it helps at all you died fighting off Voldemort to give mum and I time to escape futile as it was. You were very brave: A true Gryffindor."

"Thank you Harry. I did not know that. How do you know though? There was no one there to witness what happened." James asked his son. He knew that Lily died protecting their son and everything after that from conversations with the other portraits.

"I can see and hear it when the Dementors get too close." Harry whispered almost inaudibly.

James blanched. Lily had told him that Dementors had been at the school Harry's third year but not that. "I wish I could lay my hands on that snivelling rat who betrayed us." He growled.

"He will be dealt with. May I shirk you to take you home?" Harry requested.

"Of course. I'll see you soon, son." James agreed and Harry shrunk the portrait placing it safely in his pocket before tuning to Severus. (Short term memory loss?) He asked his mate laughing.

(Potter always was good at simply ignoring information he didn't like.) Severus replied in amusement.

Harry then summoned his mother's parents. The woman, Helen, was the fist to speak. "Are you Harry?" She asked curiously.

Harry nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"None of that. Call me Gran." She scolded the teen.

Harry smiled softly; yes these were defiantly where his mother got her no nonsense attitude from.

"Hello, Harry. Please call me Grandpa. I always wanted to be called that." Robert chuckled.

"OK, Grandpa. I'm going to shrink you down now and take you home." Harry informed them.

He placed them in the same pocket as his father. He and Severus left Gringotts. Once they were out in the open they apparated back to the manor.

(I'll go to the kitchen and get us some lunch while you speak with your parents.) Severus offered.

(Don't take too long. My father will have to get used to you and you to him. Oh and Severus – thank you. I love you.) Harry replied.

(I love you too.) Severus said and then set off for the kitchen. Inside he found that there was a new house elf called Dobby. 'Dobby. Why does that name sound familiar? Oh of course Lucius' old house elf. "Dobby what are you doing here?" He asked the elf curiously.

"Professor Dumbledore tells Dobby that Harry Potter has a house now. Dobby promised to always serve Harry Potter so Dobby has come here." The bouncy little house elf told the surprised man. (Your little elf is here love. Please don't tell me he is always so hyper.) He begged his mate.

Laughter reached him through the bond along with the message, (I was wondering how long it would take him to find me. I forgot to tell him I was leaving. Oh and yes he is.)

"Very well. Would you mind preparing us a light lunch please Dobby?" Severus asked the still bouncing elf.

Dobby immediately scampered off and reappeared a minute later with a large tray laden with food and drink.

"Thank you Dobby. I'll take it to the library." Severus said as he took the tray off the elf.

"Dobby is always happy to help Master Harry Potter's mate." Dobby gushed happily.

Severus was floored, "How do you know we are mates?"

"Elves is knowing that sort of thing sir. We is seeing the bond." Dobby explained.

The Slytherin made a little noise of understanding and then headed up to the library after making sure that Dobby wouldn't tell anyone about their bond. Dobby had assured him that elves never spoke about their masters and that he would keep Harry Potter's secrets till death.

Meanwhile, Harry had gone straight to the library and taken the shrunken portraits out of his pocket to re-enlarge.

"Hello again, Harry." The portraits called out greets to him.

"Hello Mum, Grandma, Granddad." He called back to them.

Harry levitated the portraits and stuck them to the wall next to Lily's. James vanished from his portrait and reappeared in Lily's. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and commented dryly, "Thank you so much for telling me that our son was Alexander Frost, my dear."

"Shut it James. I have only known for about a year though I'll admit I suspected it for longer." She replied tartly.

"How much longer?" James asked his wife suspiciously.

"Well seventeen years or so." Lily replied with a smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

"I can't believe you never told me. Our son! And I was so horrible to him." James despaired. Suddenly his face froze and he turned to Harry in horror, "You. You and Snape!" He accused.

Harry grimaced; he had known that this conversation was coming. He nodded.

"How could you? Snivellus! He's twenty years older than you!" James shouted. Only he failed to notice that Severus had entered the library.

"He wasn't twenty years older when we fell in love." Harry argued. James scoffed at the 'love' remark. "We're soulmates, dad."

"Impossible! There hasn't been a soulmate couple for centuries." James countered.

At this Severus levitated the tray to the table and walked over to stand behind Harry. He put his arms around his mate as much to comfort his fiancé as to irritate the elder Potter he freely admitted to himself and by proxy Harry.

Harry relaxed back into the protective embrace and saw his father's face turn a wonderful Gryffindor red. "Get your greasy hands off him, Snivellus!" He yelled at his childhood enemy.

"No dad. You have to accept this. Severus and I are engaged and there's nothing you can do to change it. You can easily be returned to the vault." Harry firmly insisted.

(Perhaps your father and I need to talk, love. Go and firecall Lupin. He will be able to help and along with Lily they will convince Potter.) Severus suggested.

(Alright.) Harry turned around and kissed Severus on the lips, mainly to irritate James, it seemed that the habit of a year was difficult to break, before leaving the library to find another fireplace. He found one in a spare bedroom. After finding the floor powder on the mantle Harry called, "Remus Lupin, Defence Office, Hogwarts." He stuck his head into the fire and when he opened his eyes he could see Remus' office. Luckily the werewolf was there.

"Hello Harry. Is everything alright?" He asked curiously.

"Hey Remmy. Everything's fine. I just wondered if you'd like to come over? There are two people here who would really like to see you." Harry replied cryptically. He knew that a mystery would interest the old Marauder, Are you busy?"

"No I was just finishing a few notes for the next teacher. I'm not coming back next year." The professor said putting down his quill and standing up.

"Thanks Remus. I really appreciate that." Harry said to the man.

"You're going to teach next term?" Remus asked in mild confusion.

Harry nodded, "I'm doing my mastery this summer. Are you coming then?"

"It would seem so. Stand back. I'm coming through." The sandy haired man walked towards the fireplace.

Harry's head disappeared from the flames as he backed away from the fire. Seconds later Remus stepped through. 'Must have perked his interest for him to come so fast.' He thought in amusement.

"Welcome to mine and Severus' home." He said as Remus dusted himself off.

"Thank you. It looks beautiful," Remus commented looking around, "So who am I meeting?"

"You'll see soon enough. They're in the library. Although I do have a request to ask of you." Harry pleaded his pseudo-godfather.

"Of course, cub. Name it."

"One of the people doesn't really approve of my relationship with Sev. Will you help me explain?" Harry asked still being cryptic. He wanted to surprise Remus.

"Sure." Remus promised thinking 'who could it be?'

When Harry had left the library James had exploded in rage, "You snivelling greasy paedophile! Stay the hell away from my son!" He carried on insulting the Slytherin Potion Master until Severus finally snapped and silencing him with a spell, unknowingly in his anger silencing all the portraits on the wall. "Now you listen to me, Potter. I don't like you. I never have and I sure as hell never will. The only reason your portrait is here, in my house, is because of Harry. For once in your life try thinking before you speak and listen to what your son wants. You're dead but he's not."

Lily silently cheered her brother on. If she could do magic she would have silenced her husband herself.

Harold and Melissa, on the other hand, were quite shocked. They had never seen James behave like that to Severus before. Sure at Order meeting he'd sometimes drop the odd sly comment but never had they heard him abuse another in such a way. 'He still doesn't believe that Severus is on our side after all this.' Melissa thought sadly.

Helen and Robert, however, had remembered what Lily told them about James Potter before her seventh year. They knew that he had grown up since then but Severus Snape was his one weak spot that would reduce him to that angry teenager again.

To say James was shocked would be an understatement. First he had to deal with the fact that his son was the teenager he had taunted during his seventh year then he finds out that his son is with slimy Snape. He remembered that they had been a couple in seventh year but he wouldn't have expected Snape to wait twenty years for him or for Harry to still want him when he got back. His mouth opened and closed in a parody of speech a few times before staying closed.

Severus flopped down into one of the armchairs gracefully and they remained silent until Harry returned with Remus.

The first thing Remus saw when he walked into the library was Severus at the far end sat on a chair. He couldn't see anyone else so in confusion he followed Harry forward into the room.

Harry sensed the silencing spell and with a smothered chuckle removed it. He knew the exact moment Remus saw the portraits – the man froze.

"James? Lily?" He asked in a small voice.

"Remus!" James called, irritation momentarily forgotten as he saw his childhood friend, "You look old, Moony." He teased.

"Hello Remus. I see Harry called for reinforcements." Lily commented.

At that all of Harry's comments became clear and he turned to the teen with a knowing look. Harry smiled sheepishly back at the man.

"Reinforcements? You're on my side aren't you, Moony? You see that this is wrong?" James pleaded with his old best friend.

"Sorry, Prongs. I'm with Harry. You never could see past your hatred to see Severus for who he really was. Everyone else, except maybe Siri, saw that he changed when Alex was there and then when he left. You can't tell me that you didn't see how heartbroken he was. I still remember his face at one Order meeting when you called out to him, 'Seems Frost just couldn't wait to get away from you Snape. He travelled across time itself to escape. Can't really say I blame him. Let's hope he was from the past so he never has to see your ugly mug again.' I also remember that Lily slapped you so hard for that the hand print was still there a day after but Severus didn't do anything in retaliation. He just left."

Harry gaped at Remus. (Is that true love?) He asked Severus.

A hesitant (Yes) was his only answer.

(He's lucky he's already dead. Father or not.) Harry was seething. Taking deep breaths he tried to release his anger and not blow his father's portrait or worse the house, up.

Severus sensed his mate's problem and moved closer to him, running his hand over Harry's back in soothing circles.

"Moony, look at him! He keeps touching him!" James protested childishly.

"For Merlin's sake, James, Severus is probably grounding Harry. Or do you want to get blown up?" Lily burst out at last.

James face contorted in confusion, "Grounding him"

"Yes. I'm willing to bet that our son is willing to blow you up for doing that to his soulmate." Lily explained.

Both Remus and James said at the same time, "Soulmate?" It seemed that James had forgotten what his son had told him earlier.

Harry had finally gotten his anger under control. Taking his mate's hand in his own he spoke up, "Yes. Severus and I are soulmates, father." He said formally father instead of dad. James flinched at the ice in Harry's tone. "We found out on Christmas Day when the soulmate rings of Gryffindor and Slytherin, which I'd bought as a gift, heated up when we put them on. They glowed as well telling us that we were their heir's.

"Wait a minute. Heirs?" Lily interrupted.

"Oh sorry. Didn't Sev ever mention it? I'm heir to Gryffindor, curtsey of father and heir of Ravenclaw curtsey of you mum. Severus is heir of Slytherin and –"

"Yes we're heirs that's all they need to know." Severus cut in abruptly.

Remus knew what Harry had been about to say but smothered his laughter. James, on the other hand, had no such scruples and met this new information with glee, "What was that? Heir to Slytherin and..? Hufflepuff maybe? Oh I can't believe this. Old Snapey heir to Hufflepuff."

"Shut it Potter!" Surprisingly this came from Harry. He was standing bolt upright with his hands at his sides curled into fists.

James stared at his son in wonder. As he took in the image before him he realised something. He didn't know who his son was. Sure he knew some of what had happened over the past seven years but he had no idea of how it had affected Harry. He didn't know anything about his childhood. The messy haired man knew his son's first word, first magic and first step only because they had happened before he had been killed. James realised that he had no idea of what Harry's favourite things were or any of his other firsts. This was his only son and if he couldn't accept Severus Snape as part of his son's life then he wouldn't be a part of it. James Potter grew up in that instant. 'Lily would never forgive me.' He thought sardonically. Then he opened his mouth and spoke as an adult for the first time since he had been brought to the library, "I'm sorry Harry. I let my mouth run away with me. I don't want to loose this chance to know you because of my childishness. I can not promise that I will never act like a child again but I will promise to try and act like a father and I will be civil to Snape."

Harry, Remus, Lily, Harold, Melissa, Helen and Robert could all see just how much that admission had cost him. "Alright, that's all I ask. Just give him a chance." Harry replied sadly.

Severus suddenly remembered that he had brought lunch with him when his stomach growled softly. "Shall we eat before the preserving spell runs out? Remus you're welcome to join us."

"Thank you Severus. I skipped lunch at Hogwarts." The werewolf answered and picked up a sandwich as he sat down.

(This seems to be going well don't you think?) Severus joked to Harry.

Amused laughter tinged with sadness and resignation filtered back to him through the bond. (I expected this reaction I just didn't expect that I'd get so angry. Even Malfoy can't get me that riled up anymore. I'm just glad he seems willing to listen now.)

Severus reached under the table and took his mate's hand comfortingly. James, who was behind the couple and could easily see what was happening steadfastly ignored the gesture as a wave of hatred rose within him.

When they had finished Harry banished the rubbish to the kitchen and Remus offered to talk to James for them, "Besides he was my best friend and I haven't seen him or Lily in sixteen years." He added coaxingly.

"Alright." Harry agreed quickly. That would give him some alone time with Severus.

"We'll be in the living room if you want us, Lupin." Severus informed the werewolf then added quietly, "Good luck."

Remus smiled winningly at the couple. Harry and Severus left the last living Marauder alone with the portrait of his former companion.

'I wonder if Siri had a portrait.' Harry wondered absently as they walked down the corridor.

Severus heard his mate's thoughts with alarm, (Even if he does I refuse to allow that mangy mutt into our house. I will tolerate your father for yours and Lily's sake but please don't ask that of me.) He begged his fiancé.

"Don't worry, love. I know he is my godfather but I don't know if I can forgive him. It was always he who provoked us. James simply backed his friend up. I would not ask you to be civil to Sirius, I know your history." Harry cautiously slipped his hand into the slightly larger one of his soulmate. Severus looked at him in faint surprise. Even in the past they had rarely held hands but feeling how Harry's smaller hand fit into his own perfectly he found that he rather like the act. He would never tell of course. The Slytherin man just gave the hand a small squeeze and that was that.

While the couple lay snuggled on the couch talking, Remus was explaining, with the help of Lily, her parents and James' parents, Harry and Severus' relationship to James.

"But Moony, it's Snape!" James was whining childishly.

"What is wrong with Severus, son?" Harold finally spoke up.

"He's a Death Eater! A Slytherin! A dark wizard! What's right with him?" The Gryffindor man screamed at his father.

Lily sighed, "You know perfectly well that Severus is a spy, James." She said matter of factly, "He has been ever since he met Alex. Yes, he is a Slytherin but have you forgotten that your son is half Slytherin. The house does not make the person. Just look at Peter. Severus is not a dark wizard either. True he knows Dark spells and knew many spells when he first came to Hogwarts but that is just knowledge. He craves it as much as I do." Lily argued for her brother.

"He is Harry's other half. They balance each other. They complete each other. Without Severus Harry would die." Melissa Potter tried to reach her only son, "Haven't you looked at them when they are together?

Falling silent James considered his mother's words. He thought back to his seventh year. When he was alone, without Sirius, he had often seen the two Slytherins together but left them alone. Suddenly an image of them sat at a table in the library flashed through his mind. Alex, 'no Harry', had been bent over his parchment writing furiously. A lock of hair had fallen into his eyes and Severus had automatically reached over to tuck it back behind his ear. Harry had looked up and their eyes caught. Severus had smiled softly. 'His entire face softened and opened up. You could see the love in his eyes.' James recalled. At the time he hadn't paid much attention. Alex scared him a little and he didn't want to start a confrontation so he had ducked into the nearest shelf. "He really does love him doesn't he? Snape I mean. He actually loves Harry." He whispered.

"Yes he does. He'd do anything for Harry. And vice versa." Remus answered in the exact same tone.

James was distraught, "Oh dear sweet Merlin, what have I done?"

"Nothing that can't be undone, if you just stay in this frame of mind. Accept this relationship or face loosing your son." Lily delivered the ultimatum.

When James nodded Remus told them he'd go and get the couple. Harry stared at his father impassively as he entered, waiting for the other to speak first.

Gathering his tattered pride and all the Gryffindor courage he possessed around him James Potter apologised to Severus Snape for everything he had even done to him. The Slytherin was stunned. Harry smiled brilliantly and thanked his family profusely for their help.

"I wish your union all the joy and happiness in the world." Harry's father recited formally.

A second later Severus suddenly grasped his left forearm with a pained hiss.

"Let me see, love." Harry coaxed his lover into releasing his arm from the powerful reminder of his spying. Chanting in Parsletongue Harry made the pain recede to a bearable level.

"Thank you. I must go now. The last to arrive is punished." The spy summoned his Death Eater garb and began to disparate.

"I'm coming with you." Harry stated and latched onto his mate.

They disappeared and the man and portraits were left staring at the spot Harry and Severus had just inhabited.

"Oh please Merlin. Let them be safe." Lily sobbed and flung her arms around her husband.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. Sorry it's taken so long. Only one more chapter to go. This was going to be the last one but the plot bunnies just wouldn't leave me alone. Damn bunnies! Anyway I hope you all like it. Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 13 

Severus and Harry appeared in an abandoned dilapidated manor entrance hall. Harry recognised it as Riddle Manor from his visions. He recast his 'Alex' glamour instantly.

The Potions Master suddenly realised what had happened, (What do you think you are doing? Voldemort will kill you! You're not ready!)

(I am ready, my love. Trust me and follow my lead. I will pretend to be a newly returned Alex, it will distract him long enough for me to implement the plan I told you of earlier.) Harry replied and gently placed the hated mask over his lover's face. Then he cast an invisibility charm over himself. It would not do to let Voldemort know he was there before he wanted him to.

(That plan has many things that could go wrong.) Severus argued, grabbing his mate's hand, the only sign of his unease but could easily be passed off as a method of keeping him beside him, and led the teen further into the manor to Voldemort's 'throne room'.

(It will work; I know it will. Besides I said that I wouldn't allow you to attend another meeting, you agreed. Since you decided to go back on that I had no choice but to accompany you. Voldemort's reign of terror is over for good this time.) Harry insisted firmly. He felt no fear as they entered the dark, dank room, only determination. They quickly joined the rest of the Death Eaters.

(I was not expecting him to call so soon. It was not a usual widespread summoning; only the Inner Circle. I felt their summoning hours ago but I was not included in the invitation. He called me specifically afterwards. It is not recommended to ignore it. ) Severus explained.

The fashioned 'throne room' most likely used to be a dinning room. It was large enough to hold the entire inner circle, twenty people or so, in a semi-circle surrounding the Dark Lord on his throne, a high backed chair. But they were not here this night. Severus felt understandably nervous. Why hadn't he been called with the rest of the inner circle? Did Voldemort know? Were the others in the house waiting? As Severus took his place he felt Harry stand behind him. After Severus had bowed respectfully Voldemort rose up and walked forward.

"You disssapoint me Ssseverusss. Luciusss here has received a letter from his ssson informing me of your liaissson with the Potter brat. What were you thinking?" The man's snake-like tongue hissed making his speech sound almost Parsletongue. It was nothing like when he or his mate spoke the snake language. This miserable excuse for a man sullied their gift with his evil.

Severus shielded his thoughts carefully as he bowed his head, "My Lord, I had hoped to bring Potter to you once I had him alone. I had slipped him a potion that would make him believe that I was his soulmate."

Voldemort reached out a scaly hand, and lifted Severus' head up and caressed the Potion Master's cheek almost lovingly. "And you thought that you would have a little fun with the brat firssst? Well Ssseverusss tell me. Where is Potter?"

"I do not know, my Lord. Dumbledore took him from Hogwarts before I could find him later that day. I have been attempting to find out his location but so far with no success." Severus faked a sorry tone.

(Sev, I'm going to appear in the room now. Act shocked.) Harry instructed his nervous mate. The Gryffindor/Ravenclaw heir created a loud bang and a bright light to disguise his removing the invisibility charm. To onlookers it would appear that he had just popped into the room like he had done last September.

Voldemort's snake eyes spotted him easily. He watched curiously as the intruder looked around. The green eyes locked onto the figure of the Potions Master and a small voice asked, "Sev?"

A gasp escaped his highly valued Potions Master, "Alex?"

The wizard who had once been Tom Riddle had immediately recognised the stranger, indeed how could he forget the boy he intended to make his consort. "I see you have returned, Alexander Frossst. It would appear that you were from the future after all. Ssseveruss you disspleassse me. I do not tolerate deception. Crucio." The snake-like man stated calmly. He lifted the curse after a few long seconds.

Severus had managed to stay on his feet; Alex had opened the bond fully so that the pain had been shared between them, diluting its effect.

The Dark Lord moved to stand in front of Alex now. Moving in close he asked softly, "Will you take your rightful place at my ssside, my consssort?" It was not a question but an ultimatum. Alex's life, and Severus' too, depended on his answer.

Alex just smirked at the powerful wizard, "Tsk tsk Tom, really asking a complete stranger to your bed and even offering to give them the world just after you met them. You do not even know who I am. I put up with your attentions twenty years ago because I had no other choice but I will not now. I would rather die a thousand deaths than be your consort." Alex answered hatred and disgust flowing freely from his mouth. While he had been speaking he relayed his, now fully formed, plan to Severus and wandlessly cast anti-apparation spells on the house. There were others in this dilapidated house, they could sense them. Severus reached out with his magic and bound them in place. Now at least they would not have any unwelcome interruptions.

Voldemort was livid; his usually pale face was a wonderful Gryffindor red Harry noted, "Impudent child! Do you not know who I am? I am Lord Voldemort!"

Alex laughed emotionlessly, "You are Lord of nothing. Your name is Tom Marvalo Riddle after your father, a muggle, which makes you a half-blood at best. Your mother was disowned by her father, Marvalo Gaunt, descendant of Salazar Slytherin's sister, when she married a muggle. You crusade for pure blood supremacy when by your own standards you, as a half blood, do not deserve to live. How hypocritical of you." He spat.

"Who are you?" The dark wizard demanded to know, probing the young wizard's mind openly now. He was shocked when he came up against an impenetrable wall. Who was this wizard who knew such things? No one knew! He had killed all who knew he was sure of it.

"You don't recognise me? Awwh Tom, I'm hurt I really am," Alex feigned heartbreak to Severus' amusement, "I am the one you have failed to kill since I was one year old. You have my stolen blood running through your veins. Surely you can not have forgotten me so easily." He dropped the glamour and with the reappearance of the infamous lightening bolt scar smirked as Voldemort realised just who he was.

"Potter!" He growled. How had the brat been Alexander? Was he really Alexander or just imitating the teen he had known? If he was truly the young man he had intended to make his consort then he must have time travelled.

"Well done, Tom. You get a gold star." The Boy Who Lived was baiting the most powerful dark wizard in England, probably the world.

Voldemort grasped his wand in his right hand and hissed, "Do not call me Tom. I am Lord Voldemort." He had read his mind! How was this possible?

"You are nothing but a child playing a dark wizard. You have killed too many people to be saved, Riddle, not that I would even try. I have been named your executioner by you and by destiny and I am here to send your soul to the darkest recess of hell." Without drawing his wand Harry flung the man across the room.

Shocked, Voldemort quickly climbed back to his feet and tried to distract his opponent by asking, "How did I name you my executioner?"

Harry wasn't fooled. While he answered the duel began in earnest. "Remember the prophecy? You only heard half of it. It said that the one with the power to defeat you would be born as the seventh month dies. Two children were born who fit that description. When you attacked me you named me the one. Now I must kill you for 'either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'. It also said that I would have the power the Dark Lord knows not and I do."

By this time spells were flying thought the air in all directions. Desperate to buy himself more time Voldemort questioned, "What power?"

"Severus. We're soulmates you see. It's over Tom. Goodbye." Harry raised both hands and let all his emotion flow through him. To Voldemort's everlasting astonishment raw magic burst out of Harry's hands, a bright white light, blinding in its intensity. It burnt his hands as it escaped, blood poured down his palms to the floor. It was not a spell in existence. It was the sheer strength of Harry's magic and emotions, his endless love for his soulmate and friends, his hate of Voldemort, his joy and his despair that destroyed the evil wizard. Harry knew that he would never be able to cast Avada Kedarva and refused to taint himself with the soul-splitting Unforgivable. The light approached Voldemort. The man was frozen by fear. The almost-immortal knew that this was the end, he could never survive this. As his magic began to wane he felt Severus feed him his own and accepted it gladly, increasing his attack on the Dark Lord.

Voldemort crumbled under the onslaught of magic with a scream of agony that reverberated throughout Harry's entire soul making it echo with a similar pain. His soul was banished to the deepest darkest depths of hell to remain there for all eternity. Harry felt his own energy give out. He was empty.

Severus caught his soulmate as he collapsed, careful not to touch his bleeding hands. He had taken over the anti-apperation ward once they had begun to duel. The Potions Master lowered the anti-apperation ward, keeping the Death Eaters in the rest of the house immobilised and called for the Aurors. Glancing down at his mate he caught sight of a faint smile and heard in his mind, (I did it! He's gone for good. I love you Sev. Never forget it.) Harry's mental voice was weak; Severus could feel his mate drifting away from him. As the first Aurors appeared Severus retreated into the place within his mind that was Harry. He fed his own magic into the younger man, determined to keep him alive. He could feel Harry slipping further and further away from him. Unknown to the man tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. He just held on even tighter to his newly returned lover. One tear fell onto Harry's face. It mingled with Harry's own tear and then continued its path downwards. Severus fought even harder to keep his soulmate here with him, feeding his magic. Forcing Harry to accept it, to come back to him. Finally Harry seemed receptive. A tendril of magic caressed his soul lovingly. Harry had come back to him! (Don't you dare leave me now, Frost!) Severus ordered.

(Not going anywhere, Snape.) Was the still faint but slightly stronger response. Harry's eyes were still closed though. His hands were still bleeding, the skin raw.

(I'm taking you home, love. Hold on.) With a glance around at the battle ravaged room Severus saw Albus Dumbledore arrive and take over. He had lowered the stunner on the Death Eaters as he fought to keep his love alive but none had escaped. After nodding to Dumbledore Severus stood up, "There are Death Eaters hiding in the other rooms." With Harry securely in his arms Severus apparated away.

He reappeared in their bedroom. Calling Tiffy he asked her to tell Lily and the others that they had returned and were alright. She nodded silently and disappeared. Tears were running down her face at the sight; they were back! But Master's mate was injured and weak. 'He will be alright,' Tiffy thought confidently, "Master Severus is caring for him.'

Back in the bedroom Severus was pouring burn salve on Harry hands and restorative drafts down his mate's throat. He healed the few other wounds Harry had obtained and then, after giving Harry a dose, took an anti-cruitacious potion. Voldemort had used that particular curse many times and both had felt its effects. Finally, exhausted from feeding Harry his magic both during and after the duel in order to keep his mate alive, Severus climbed into bed beside his fiancé and immediately fell asleep.

When Remus Lupin checked on them he found the soulmates fast asleep, Severus with his arms wrapped around Harry protectively. Smiling softly Remus closed the door silently and returned to the library, to the frantic portraits and Albus Dumbledore.

The headmaster had flooed in as soon as the Death Eaters had been taken to the Ministry. He happily told Harry's family that Voldemort was dead. Nothing remained but a rotting carcass which was to be burnt in a ceremony the following night.

"Dear Merlin, my son killed him. My little baby boy just saved the world." James murmured in awe. It was difficult to accept this man as the same little happy one year old he had left behind for death. His son had grown up while he was dead and now he didn't know him. He wanted to correct that and get to know this person without the prejudice he had, for any one in Slytherin, twenty years ago. James could see Alexander Frost in every action and word but it was a little more open, as though he was hiding his feelings when he was at Hogwarts. Suddenly a revelation hit the Gryffindor with the force of a speeding train; the Slytherins weren't all evil they just hid their emotions from the world. It was common knowledge that most had Death Eater parents so they were expected to act in a certain way or they would be killed. They were raised to believe in the Dark Lord's message: they didn't know anything else.

As though sensing his thoughts Albus looked at James' portrait and twinkled irritatingly. "We have asked so much of him. Of both of them. I wish it hadn't had to be that way." Albus lamented.

"I worried about him his third year, so much stress for one so young. Each year his eyes grew dimmer. The only thing that consoled me was remembering how happy he seemed when he was Alex. As though a weight had been lifted. The light is back. I think that as long as they are together Harry and Severus can handle anything life throws at them." Remus commented softly. Lily nodded her agreement, tears once again filling her eyes.

Tiffy popped back in and, in her high voice, said to the occupants, "Masters Severus and Harry is still sleeping but it is being dinnertime and Tiffy is wondering if you is hungry, Headmaster and Mr Lupin."

"We are fine, thank you Tiffy. If that is alright we will stay until Severus and Harry awake." Dumbledore replied to the house elf.

Tiffy bowed slightly, "Very well, Headmaster," and then disappeared with a quiet pop. The two men settled down into the library chairs expecting a long wait. The amount of magic Harry, and Severus, had used would take time to recover. Albus had been unaware that they possessed such power. Perhaps he souls ask them for a demonstration, it was recorded that soulmate couples were extraordinarily powerful.

A mere two hours later the library's occupants were surprised by the younger soulmate quietly entering the room. Immediately the portraits called out, "Harry!" while Remus jumped to his feet and embraced his pseudo-godson warmly but gently, Harry's hands were bandaged and he knew that the teen must be hurt elsewhere.

"Well done, dear boy. I knew you would prevail. The world owes you a great debt." Albus twinkled as he too rose from his seat. Harry, with his arms still around Remus, gave the headmaster a look which clearly said that Harry didn't care about the debt, all he wanted was to be left alone. The twinkle disappeared momentarily as Dumbledore nodded in understanding. However, both knew that would never be the case. Harry was now The Boy Who Lived To Defeat He Who Must Not Be Named, the public would never let him be.

The werewolf led Harry to one of the large armchairs and sat him down despite the young man's protests that he was fine.

Lily fully took in the sight of her almost fully grown son and burst out crying. James left his portrait and entering his wife's wrapped his arms tightly around her while looking around in confusion. Melissa Potter just smiled sadly, tears forming in her eyes.

'Emotional wreaks women. Thank Merlin I'm gay.' Harry thought to himself in amusement. The green eyed man turned to Remus Lupin and whispered, "Do portraits get PMS?"

The older man burst out laughing, a warm chuckle, like honey, that Harry had rarely heard since Sirius' death. By the time he had recovered Lily had stopped crying. "What did he say?" She asked suspiciously but the two men refused to tell her. Portrait or not an angry Lily Potter was scary.

Finally Albus told Harry that the Minister wanted to speak to him about Voldemort's defeat and that the newspapers had found out and would no doubt want an interview.

"What does that pompous twit want? If he thinks that being seen with me will bolster his rapidly declining reputation then he is sadly mistaken," Harry spat out in disgust, "Do you think Arthur would like the position?" He wondered aloud.

"I think Arthur would make a wonderful minister and if he had the Saviour's backing then he would not fail to be elevated." Albus replied with a hint of pride in his voice. It seemed that Harry had truly grown up and could see how his fame could be used for good.

"Were all the Death Eaters arrested?" Harry asked suddenly, his facial expression shifting to one of a military leader everyone noticed.

"All present but it was only the inner circle. Many were not in attendance." Albus replied reluctantly. "The Aurors will have their work cut out for them for some time I believe."

"I believe I can help with that." Harry offered. Severus' mark had not disappeared so Harry could manipulate the dark mark to reveal the hidden Death Eaters before he removed the blemish from his mate's skin forever.

Harry felt Severus wake up and felt his mild panic, (Harry? Where are you?)

(In the library, love. I'm coming back to bed now. I just had to see Albus and Remus.) Harry comforted his lover. "I'm going back to bed now. My magic is still returning and my injuries are not fully healed."

Albus and Remus rose to their feet at the same time as Harry, Albus spoke for them, "We will return to the Ministry and attempt to do some damage control with the reporters and our incompetent Minister."

"Let me know how it goes." Harry said before suppressing a yawn and walking out of the room. He got back into bed beside his mate, kissed him and then fell back to sleep.

Severus was the next to awaken a few hours after Harry's return. Years of suspicion meant that the ex-spy woke silently and quickly. The presence of his beloved reassured him that it was not a dream. Voldemort was dead; gone for good. Smiling softly the Slytherin tightened his trip on his soulmate. The feeling of his soulmate flush against him was arousing in itself. Severus grinned wickedly before he began teasing his slumbering fiancé. Harry hardened under his mate's ministrations but slept on.

He woke to the feeling of Severus' lips around his aching cock. Once he regained the power of speech he greeted his fiancé happily. After the warm greeting he told him everything they had spoken about while Severus was sleeping.

"I agree with you. Arthur would make a good minister. Much better than the bumbling idiot we have at present," Severus commented lightly.

When he told his mate about removing his mark the look of pure joy on Severus' face made Harry's heart break for the years Severus had been forced to wear the monster's brand. Finally Severus got a hold of his rampant emotions and suggested, "Shall we go down for dinner? I'm sure Albus and Remus would like to know we're still alive."

Harry laughed and cast a straightening and cleaning spell on his and Severus' rumpled robes.

The headmaster and Remus met them in the dining room, Tiffy had summoned them.

"It's good to see the both of you so well rested, my dear boys." Albus greeted them warmly.

"Nice to see you in the land of the living finally. You've been asleep for almost two days." Remus commented as thy all sat down.

"Can we please not talk about that until we have to? Albus, have you received any more owls?" Harry enquired.

"Just two. Both were delivered to Hogwarts but Minerva was kind enough to forward the letters along with her wish that you would wake up soon. One was from the Ministry informing us of an award giving ceremony that will be taking place tomorrow night and the other was from the delightful Rita Skeeter, no doubt the first of many interview requests." The twinkle turned on full blast.

Harry sighed, "I'll have to give at least one interview or they'll hound me forever. Maybe I should give an exclusive to The Quibbler, after all they are the only newspaper that has never published lies about me. I'll owl Luna later."

"How much are you going to tell them?" Severus asked curiously.

"As little as possible. If we made how powerful we are public knowledge they would most likely label us the next Dark Lords. I'll tell them that I cast Avada Kedarva while you held off the few Death Eaters in the room. Then we called in the Aurors who found his followers on the floor in pain in the Manor." Harry made up the story on the spot.

"How Slytherin of you." Severus commented, impressed. To many that would be an insult but Harry knew it was a compliment and he loved his Slytherin side.

"We have just got to get through this ceremony first. Oh no, I don't have any dress robes." The youngest man in the room complained loudly.

(Actually you do. Earlier this year I bought you a whole new wizarding wardrobe. I figured you wouldn't have many robs that weren't school ones and I remembered how much you hate shopping for yourself. Also it gave me something to focus on when I wasn't sure of my reception upon your return.) Severus confessed guiltily.

When Harry's head had turned to look at Severus in shock Albus and Remus could tell that the Potions Master had just said something telepathically to his soulmate.

(Really? Thank you Sev, you're the best. I was dreading having to go see Madam Malkin.) Harry beamed. He jumped up and gave Severus a quick kiss before going back to his own seat as though nothing had happened.

A cough drew the soulmates' attention to their captive audience. They had the decency to blush and Harry mumbled an apology.

"I take it we have just witnessed the telepathic ability Lily mentioned?" Albus asked in amusement.

Severus answered for them, "Yes, Albus. I was just telling Harry that he does have dress robes. It has become second nature for us to communicate this way. There are many things I would not wish to say aloud where anyone might hear."

Albus chuckled at that, "It's perfectly alright, dear boy. It is fascinating to watch your expressions change as though you are in a conversation while you are silent."

(Balmy old coot.) Severus said to Harry fondly.

Harry, who had been taking a swig of pumpkin juice at the time, spat out his drink at which Albus and Remus had just looked mildly confused. (Good job our Occlumency shields are so good, love. Besides our expressions don't always alter. Especially in company.) Harry replied smugly.

The conversation gradually came around to Hogwarts. Remus was telling Harry what was on the syllabus for each year when Harry suddenly smacked his hand against his forehead, "Ron and Hermione! Do they know what happened? Oh Merlin I'm so dead!" He jumped up, "Sorry Remmy!" He called behind him as he ran out of the room.

The werewolf turned to Severus for an explanation. All Severus said was, "He hasn't let them know he's safe yet."

That was all he needed to say. Albus laughed and Remus' eyes lit up with amusement. The Gryffindors were going to kill Harry for not contacting them sooner. It was only because there was no way to get into the manor without an invite that they weren't swarming with Weaselys already.

Harry rushed into the hall and fire-called the Burrow. As soon as the red-heads saw who it was in the fire he was yelled at, "Harry!" The Gryffindor felt hands grip his arms and a flash of fear ran through him before the dark haired young man was pulled into the Burrow living room. He landed with a thump but the fall was cushioned by a tall red head, Harry smirked down at him, "All you had to do was ask you know." He said mock-seductively.

Ron jumped up and blushed at the innuendo in Harry's statement but his anger quickly took over, "Harold James Potter, what in Merlin's name did you think you were doing?" He looked to his girlfriend to see that she was standing expectantly, hands on hips, surrounded by his family.

Still in Slytherin mode Harry replied, "My job."

"You know that's not what he meant, Harry. Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione spoke up angrily.

"There was nothing you could have done. It was sudden; I only had the plan outlined in my head when Sev was called," he missed the faintly surprised looks on the other redhead's faces at his shortening of the feared Potion Master's name, "I didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry I didn't let you know I was alright earlier but I spent most of yesterday asleep." He apologised, his best puppy dog eyes broke through Hermione's anger.

Se rushed over and hugged him tightly. A wave of relief flowed through the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw heir when Ron did the same, though less tightly.

(You survived then?) A sarcastic voice asked.

(Prat. Angry Weasleys are not something to be scoffed at.) His mate answered. His only answer was a feeling of agreement and an image of an angry Molly Weasley berating the twins.

Said Weasley matriarch moved next, wrapping her arms around the young man she had come to love like another son, "We're so glad you're safe, Harry. Albus told us that you had defeated You Know Who and were recovering. Thankfully you seem alright."

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley. Sev's potions work wonders." Harry replied, his words slightly muffled by Molly's shoulder. After another minute she let go.

"Well done, Harry." Charlie said, once he had found out that Harry was engaged and Voldemort was dead he had got the first portkey home from Romania to see everyone.

Another hug off Arthur this time and then Bill Weasley stepped forward, "Nice to see you again, Alexander Frost. Congratulations."

Harry smiled at the other red-head. The last time he had seen Bill he had been a second year Gryffindor, "It's good to see you again too. Though I must say you've changed a bit." He joked, holding out his hand.

"Wish I could say the same," Bill said through laughter. He ignored the outstretched hand and instead encased Harry in a Weasley bear hug.

"Always knew…"

"You could do…"

"It, Harry. Hope you gave..."

"The bastard what he…"

"Deserved." Harry's head moved from one twin to the other like a spectator at a tennis match.

"Language, Fred!" Molly cried.

"I'm George, mum!" Fred replied in a scandalised tone.

Harry laughed at the twin's antics; you could always count on them to break any tension. Only Ginny was left silent, Percy was still estranged from his family, and she smiled at him, "Thank you for getting rid of him, Harry. Never feel guilty about what you did, I've felt his soul – there was no humanity left within him." Harry nodded, she understood Voldemort as well, she had been possessed by him, "I wish you luck with your fiancé. I don't envy you a bit." She said with a rather wicked smile.

Hugging her he whispered, "Thanks, Gin. Are you and Smith still together?"

She shook her head, "No. I'm sure I'll find my match one day."

Pleasantries over with Molly finally set on Harry with, "You and Severus Snape?"

Harry spun around to face Ron, "You didn't tell her?"

A positively Slytherin smirk settled over the Gryffindor's features as he shrugged and replied, "I thought I'd let you have the honour of that conversation."

Sighing and with a death glare at Ron Harry sat down in an armchair and told his 'adoptive mother' how he and the snarky Potions Master came to fall in love.

When he had finished Molly was whipping tears from her eyes, "I remember how sad he seemed just after his seventh year. I heard him call out for Alex during a nightmare one day while I was assisting Poppy Pomfrey during His first reign. I asked her who he was and she told me that he must have meant Alexander Frost, a time traveller who had been sorted into Slytherin and stayed for a year before going back to his own time."

Harry's heart clenched, what had Severus gone through these past twenty years? Not knowing just who his soulmate was or when he would ever see him again. A warm feeling alerted him to his mate's presence in his mind, (You are back now. That doesn't matter anymore. Forget it, love. What's done is done. Leave the past be.) Severus whispered. (Bring them over if you want. I have increased the wards and spelled anything breakable so it should be safe.) Harry's quiet chuckle intrigued Molly Weasley. Seeing her curiosity Harry told her, "Severs told me that I should invite you all over. He has made the house prank-proof just in case."

Fred and George's eyes lit up. That sounded like a challenge to them. As Fred attempted to sneak away to get supplies he found himself glued to the spot. A voice rebounded in his head, (Tread carefully, Fred Weasley. I will not have my mate injured by your pranks, however innocently they are meant.) Harry warmed the twin. Feeling his understanding Harry released him. Severus had been at the end of too many Marauder pranks for his taste. Perhaps he was being a little over-protective, Severus could certainly defend himself; he just didn't want anything getting out of hand. He trusted the twins implicitly but they didn't know what the soulmates had been through.

The powerful wizard made a portkey to take them to his and Severus' home. Seconds later their guests were all gazing around the entrance hall. Harry had apparated - he still hated portkeys.

Severus came down to meet them. He greeted Molly and Arthur with a brief nod before reaching his soulmate and kissing him gently, "Perhaps you should take our guests into the library for a little while," He suggested quietly. (Your mother particularly wants to speak to Molly Weasley.)

Harry smiled goofily when his very private husband kissed him in front of his friends. "Alright. Will you be joining us?" When he saw the Potion Master hesitate Harry narrowed his eyes, a trait he had taken from his mother and Severus quickly agreed. Harry had inherited Lily's infamous temper along with her green eyes and caring nature. Careful to conceal his thoughts from his mate Severus discreetly checked his robe pocket; yes it was still there.

"Molly! Arthur! It's so good to see you again." Lily cried as the red-haired clan walked through the library doors.

"Hello Lily, James, Harold, Melissa. I've missed you all." Molly greeted the portraits of her dead friends happily. "I'm sorry I don't know you two." She said apologetically to the other two portraits.

"They're my parents, Molly. Robert and Helen Evans." Lily informed her old friend.

Molly nodded in understanding, "Ah. I've heard a lot about you. It is wonderful to finally meet you both."

The other portraits said their hellos and then Lily carried on talking, "I want to thank you, Molly. For being there for Harry when I couldn't."

"No problem, my dear. He has become like a seventh son to me." Molly reassured her friend. "You should be so proud of him, Lily."

Severus finished his conversation with Albus as Lily said, "I am," and appeared to make a decision. A soft cough drew everyone's attention to him, "As you all know Harry and I are soulmates. I proposed last week and Harry accepted. As you are all here and I am sure that this is everyone who would be on the main guest list I thought why not have the wedding now." (Is that alright, love? Do you want to postpone?)

A wave of joy accompanied the reply, (No. Now is wonderful. Everyone is here.)

(I have a surprise for you.) Severus teased his lover.

(If it's our wedding I'm afraid I already know.) Harry teased back.

When Severus sent a negative along the bond he raised an eyebrow, (What?)

(I thought you might want another guest at your wedding so I went to retrieve his portrait while the Weasleys interrogated you. I have to say he wasn't particularly pleased to see me but let's just say that you owe me one.)

Harry burst into tears. Everyone but Severus thought that it was over the wedding and began to worry until Harry ran into Severus' arms crying, "Thank you."

Severus took the shrunken portrait out of his robe pocket and re-enlarged it, revealing a disgruntled Sirius Black. Looking on the supposed convict's fact Severus suddenly realised that he had become a hypocrite at some point during the last three days. He had insisted that Black's portrait would never enter his house yet here it was. He had promised to ignore the next calling yet he had attended. The latter he could blame on simple habit but the former he could only blame on his love for Harry.

Sirius' face brightened on seeing his only godson, "Harry! You look…like someone I used to know..." His tone became pensive as he attempted to put a name to the familiar face.

"Alexander Frost?" Harry suggested quietly.

"Yes, of course. Frost!" A pause, "How do you know about him and what was that I heard about a wedding?" Anger now.

Harry bit his lip in anticipation of the imminent explosion, "I am Alexander Frost, Siri. I am Severus' soulmate and we are being formally bonded today."

"James, how could you let this happen? Snivellus and Harry? He obviously cast a spell on him!"

"I told you Black, not one word to hurt Harry or I'll banish your painted arse to Siberia." Severus hissed dangerously.

James hurried to inform his friend, "I've accepted it, Padfoot. You need to as well or you'll loose Harry."

"Yes, Siri. Everyone else can see that they are perfect for each other. You envied them in seventh year remember. They never hid their feelings for each other." Remus spoke to his ex-lover finally.

"Remmy? But it's Snape!" He whined petulantly.

"Yes, it is and they love each other, Sirius. Don't you dare spoil that." He threatened.

The portrait-man was taken aback. His gentle, timid Remus had just threatened him. Seeing that he was vastly outnumbered Sirius relented for the present.

"Ron, Hermione, will you be my witnesses?" Harry asked them excitedly.

"Of course." "We'd love to."

"Remus, will you be one of my witnesses?" Severus asked his old school companion.

Remus smiled softly, ignoring Sirius' spluttering, "I'd be honoured, Severus."

"Arthur, would you be my second witness?" The Potions Master asked the Weasley patriarch. Arthur Weasley was one of the few men Severus actually liked and who liked him in return.

"It would be an honour, Severus." The man answered in faint surprise. He had not believed that Severus thought so highly of him. To be a witness was one of the highest honours – you were a part of the ceremony. Only close friends or people you trusted were asked.

"We will all meet back here in an hour if that it acceptable to everyone," Severus said as he created a portkey to send the numerous Weasleys home, "Change to formal robes, please."

Remus and Albus went to the fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts in a hurry.

"See you all soon," Harry said to the portraits before they left. Once Harry and Severus were alone in the hallway outside the library he Harry threw his arms around his mate and kissed him for all he was worth. Severus apparated them to the bedroom. When Harry opened his eyes and discovered where they were he just shook his head, "Lazy."

"No, just impatient. I'm sure we don't need an hour to put on dress robes, do we?" He asked his mate suggestively.

Harry's eyes lit up hungrily, "No, definitely not an hour." He agreed in a low tone of voice. Then he pounced on his fiancé, soon-to-be-husband.

Forty-five minutes later a very relaxed Harry Potter and Severus Snape helped each other into their dress robes. Both were made of the finest silk. Harry's was forest green and Severus' midnight blue, if you didn't look too closely it appeared to be black. After smoothing down ruffled hair and kissing for the last time as an engaged couple the Hogwarts' heirs made there way to the library again.

Predictably, they were the first to arrive. Albus entered a few short minutes later and Remus followed soon after. Minerva McGonagall had come through the floo along with Albus who told them, "Minerva, accosted me as I arrived back at Hogwarts. I'm afraid she insisted on accompanying me back here."

"I'm sorry Severus but there is no way you are keeping me from your wedding." The stern old woman chided her old colleague.

The Potions Master shook his head in amusement, "Impetuous Gryffindors. I'm glad you're here Minerva."

Harry smiled at the woman who had been his head of house for the past seven years baring his year in 1977 obviously. "It's wonderful to see you, Professor."

"Call me Minerva Harry. After all we are to be colleagues as well aren't we."

"Alright, Minerva." It was odd to call the forbidding woman by her given name. He just managed to stop himself from chocking over it.

(Just wait till you see her drunk.) Severus warned.

(Why?) Harry was curious now.

Severus simply sent him an image of the woman at Christmas staggering around belting out carols at the top of her voice. It seemed that alcohol increased her accent to a point where it was almost impossible to tell what she was saying. It took all of Harry's self control not to laugh out loud at the image. But he did smile a little as he looked at the Scottish witch.

The Weasley's portkey was not set to go off for another two minutes so the four waited patiently.

Albus asked them, "Do you have rings?" This had all happened so fast he had to check before it became a really big problem in the middle of the ceremony.

Harry nodded and Severus said, "Yes." At the same time they looked at their right hands where the Founder soulmate rings still resided. In unspoken agreement neither removed the ring. It would simply be transferred to their left hand during the ceremony.

"And your new surname?" Albus enquired curiously. Would they even want to change their names?

Severus spoke up instantly, "Potter-Snape."

Harry looked at his mate questioningly.

(I've had a year to think about this. We are both the only surviving members of our family. Our names must be passed down yet I wanted to bear your name and have you bare mine so this seemed to be the best option. I chose Potter-Snape because Snape-Potter just didn't sound right.) Severus explained. Out loud he said, "To continue both our lines.

"Alright then. Potter-Snape it is." Harry agreed easily.

"Wonderful," Lily spoke up for the first time since they entered the library, "You both look very handsome."

The two minutes was up, the Weasleys and Hermione all appeared back in the spacious library.

The girl looked from Harry to Severus curiously and then asked them, "Just how powerful are you two? Harry made what I'm pretty sure was an illegal portkey in a minute to bring us here and then Professor Snape made another one to take us back to the Burrow and then return us here."

"Intelligent girl. I've underestimated her it seems." Severus said dryly in his mate's ear.

Harry stifled a laugh as he bit his lip, thinking of a way to explain that he and Severus were the most powerful wizards alive without sounding egotistical. "Well…you see…we…erm…" He trailed off awkwardly.

Her brown eyes gazed at him levelly. If Harry was this tongue-tied he must be very powerful. Hermione waited patiently for Harry to speak.

(Help, Sev. She's as bad as my mum when it comes to new information!) Harry begged his soon-to-be-husband.

Severus blanched as he remembered how Lily had chosen to get some of his secrets out of him in the past. (Merlin help you then.) "Miss Granger, this is my wedding day. If you would please defer asking your questions till later I would be must obliged to you." It wasn't a request.

The Gryffindor girl blushed and looked contrite, "Of course. I'm sorry, sir."

"Where do you wish to conduct the ceremony?" Albus enquired softly.

"Outside in the garden I think." Harry decided. A wave of his hand had all the portraits off the walls in mid air, ready to follow the wizard outside.

Severus knew just the place. He led the party to the lake surrounded by trees and flowers. The sun was shining brilliantly, the rays reflected off the crystal clear water. It was beautiful.

(This is perfect, love.) Harry told his lover happily.

They all took their places. Albus stood with his back to the lake with Harry and Severus facing him. Ron and Hermione stationed themselves behind Harry and Remus and Arthur behind Severus. The rest of the Weasley's and the portraits surrounded them in a circle.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two wizards, two friends. Severus, please take Harry's left hand in your right." Albus began.

The soulmates felt the usual spark at the contact and both smiled contentedly.

The headmaster conjured a golden ribbon with a flick of his wand. It wound around their arms, linking them together. Harry only knew what to expect from the wizarding bonding ceremony because he had accessed Severus' mind for information on it. Many of the books he had read had discussed it but never had he found the ceremony described fully.

"Repeat after me, Severus. I, Severus Salazar Snape, promise to love, honour and cherish you, Harry James Potter, for all eternity. Your joys will be my joys as will your pains in equal amount. I will dry your eyes and laugh with you. I will walk by your side in all the dark places in this world." Albus intoned.

Hiding a grimace at the sentimental words Severus locked his gaze with his mate's and repeated the traditional vows, meaning them with his entire being, he added his own vow to the end, "I promise to share with you everything I am and will ever be. I will give you the family you desire and raise our children with you. I will stay by your side until the end of time itself." He spoke quietly, only to Harry, but everyone heard. The women held back tears. Many of the men were shocked; they had never seen the feared Potions Master act so human. It was rather scary to see such emotions on his face. But no one in attendance contested the truth they could all see. Severus Snape loved Harry Potter with all his heart. Even Sirius had to admit that the greasy git cared for his godson. Even if he still didn't like it.

At the 'family' line tears formed unshed in Harry's eyes. He would have a family! Now it was his turn.

Albus invoked the next part of the ceremony, "Witnesses, do you accept that the couple have come here today of their own free will?"

"We speak for Severus Salazar Snape; he came of his own accord." Arthur and Remus intoned as tradition stated.

"We speak for Harry James Potter; he came freely." Ron and Hermione repeated.

Albus spoke again, "Repeat after me, Harry. I, Harry James Potter, promise to love, honour and cherish you, Severus Salazar Snape, for all eternity. Your joys will be my joys as will your pains in equal amount. I will dry your eyes and laugh with you. I will walk by your side in all the dark places in this world."

Harry repeated the words, keeping his eyes locked with the onyx eyes he loved so much. He too added his own vows, "I promise to share all I am and all I will ever be with you. You are the other half of my soul and I will never leave you. Not even death can tear us apart. Our love survived through time – now we have eternity together."

The green-eyed man could tell that his words had greatly affected his lover. He was glad, he hadn't had very long to come up with them so he had just spoken from the heart.

Dumbledore waved his wand again and the golden ribbon glowed brightly for a second before it vanished. "Do you have the rings?" He prompted them gently. He knew that the ribbon had already bound their souls even closer than before. The rings were just a formality, a sign for the rest of the world of their love.

Severus took Harry's soulmate ring off his right hand. He knew the words to say, one look to Albus kept the man silent. "Take this ring as a token of my love for it is as everlasting as the circle." He slid the ring onto the ring finger of Harry's left hand where it glowed briefly.

Harry then followed Severus' actions and removed the Slytherin ring from the graceful finger it had not left for the past twenty years. "Take this ring as a token of my love for it is as everlasting as the circle." He intoned. Then he slid the ring onto the ring finger of Severus' left hand where it too glowed before returning to its usual state. "I love you." Harry whispered.

(I love you.) Severus replied.

"I am happy to introduce Severus and Harry Potter-Snape. You may now kiss." Albus announced, twinkle on full blast.

Severus bent down to capture his husband's lips in a loving yet chaste kiss. As he pulled away he heard Harry mumbling that he would get a better kiss later. He stifled a smirk.

The newly weds turned around to their audience. Molly, Lily, Melissa, Helen and even Minerva were all crying and Sirius looked like someone had just made him drink an entire bottle of skele-grow. James, Henry and Robert were watching happily. It was a good match they all knew. They would be happy together.

Severus' face relaxed into a neutral expression which his students and indeed almost everyone who knew the man would not recognise. When they returned to the house Dobby and Tiffy appeared in front of them.

"Congratulations, Mr Harry Potter-Snape, sir." Donny bowed deeply and took off his bobble hat to them.

"Congratulations, Master Severus. There is being a bonding feast in the dinning room, sirs." Tiffy informed them whilst happily bouncing around.

(We can't do anything without them knowing can we?) Severus commented dryly.

(I doubt it.) Harry replied with a smile.

The ever-observant Hermione noticed the exchange and wondered if what she had read about soulmate couples was true. She would have to get Harry on his own and question him sometime soon.

The guests followed Harry and Severus to the dining room. The house-elves had outdone themselves. "You two have outdone yourselves. Thank you." Harry exclaimed as he look about the room. It was beautifully decorated, flowers places strategically around the room, wizarding confetti scattered and the table was groaning under the weight of the food covering it. Each seat had a name hovering above it so they all took their places.

Harry put the portraits onto the walls for the time being and sat down beside his husband. His husband! He smiled softly to himself. He had a husband. He had been blessed with a soulmate. A wonderful man who he loved more than life itself. Perhaps not the conventional figure of a handsome man Severus was the most beautiful creature on Earth to Harry because Severus loved him; Harry. Not The Boy Who Lived. As though sensing the direction of his thoughts one of his mate's graceful slender hands came to rest of his thigh. A feeling of curiosity and a desire to comfort hit Harry and he just reached down to hold the hand on his leg.

"It was beautifully done despite the lack of planning don't you think?" Molly asked the portrait of Lily.

"I expect they didn't want all the fuss. It was perfect for them I think. At least this way there was no chance of the media finding out." Lily replied thoughtfully.

"Yes, I guess that would be a good reason. Severus is looking very well isn't he? I have never seen him so happy." Molly commented.

Bill Weasley, who was seated next to his mother, spoke up, "I have. During my second year. I may have been a Gryffindor but everyone in the school either knew or suspected that Snape and Frost were together. Snape had always been so uptight; he was less harsh when Frost was around. He seemed lost when he left." The eldest Weasley son was more observant than people knew; he had to be for his job. Curses were notoriously hard to detect. By the time his brother Charlie had come to Hogwarts Severus Snape had become Professor Snape.

"I'm glad they found each other. They seem to be perfectly suited don't they?" Molly judged.

"Of course they're perfect for each other, mum. They're soulmates." Charlie was sat opposite his mother. Luckily they were at the end of the table so the quiet conversation was not overheard by the newly weds who were engaged in conversations of their own. His tone was stating the obvious. He had never known Harry that well; he was usually in Romania with his dragons but still cared for the green eyed boy as a younger brother of sorts. His mother had always included how Harry was doing as well as everyone else in the family in her letters. Even Snape had never been truly horrible to him. He had been quite good at Potions so had never been treated to the man's scorn. Charlie Weasley had felt nothing but shock when he had found out that Harry and Severus were engaged. He had come home to make sure that they were happy just before Harry had killed Voldemort.

Molly Weasley just huffed as she reached over for the potatoes.

At the other end of the table the newly weds and their witnesses were busy discussing the curriculum for DADA. Remus had finished his course notes while Harry was asleep after defeating Voldemort and he and Severus were telling Harry what to expect from his mastery exam.

"I'll start studying for it tomorrow. I only have six weeks before the start of term." Harry recalled with a bit of nervousness. He had just realised that he would be teaching people he had known as a student. Hell Ginny was a seventh year this time. He just hoped that she didn't forget that he was a junior faculty member now. Suddenly he understood another reason for Severus' harsh nature while teaching; he had only been gone for the summer before he came back to Hogwarts as a professor. He would have needed to be hard to keep the students under control.

"I have no doubt that you will pass, my boy." Albus reassured the young man, "The students will be lucky to have you as a professor."

Harry smiled gratefully, "Thanks Albus."

One glance at Hermione told Harry that the inquisitive witch was itching to ask him more questions. He decided to placate her, "You can come round tomorrow, 'Mione and I'll answer your questions. Ok?"

She smiled sheepishly, "That would be wonderful, Harry. You know what I'm like with a mystery." She laughed.

"Oh yeah. Dog and bone come to mind." Harry commented dryly.

"Will Professor Snape be there?" She asked quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

Harry looked confused briefly, "He doesn't have to be. Why?"

"He makes me feel like an impetuous school girl." Hermione blushed beet red as she confessed the reason for her reticence.

Harry burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. He waved them off, still laughing but trying to get it under control.

When he finally managed to stop his chuckles Severus asked him, (What was that about?)

(Nothing, Sev.) Harry didn't tell his husband that his best friend was a little afraid of him. It would please the man far too much.

"No he won't be there. I'll tell you what you want to know. Within reason of course." He amended quickly when he saw her face light up.

"Of course. Thank you, Harry. There is little to no information about soulmates in the library or any books in any shop I have been in. It's driving me insane." She hissed. Harry could well believe it. The bushy haired Gryffindor loved knowledge. The face that she did not know something would irritate her endlessly. Though he was not looking forward to the interrogation he was bound to face come morning. Speaking of interrogation, "Oh damn! The Ministry ball."

"Yes, unfortunately I do not believe you could miss it and not be noticed, Potter. You are, after all, the guest of honour." Sarcasm dripped from every syllable.

"Shut it, Snape." Harry snapped playfully.

The room went silent again. Harry looked down the table wondering what had happened this time. Fred and George decided to give him a hint, "You just told Snape to shut it, mate. We're waiting for you to be hexed into next week."

"Indeed, Messrs Weasley?" Severus' dulcet tones intruded in on the conversation. "Why would you presume that I would hex my husband 'into next week' as you so elegantly put it when there are so many other ways of getting retribution?" His smirk was wicked.

The red-headed twins blushed as the innuendo in that sentence became apparent. As did the teenage percentage of their guests as the speaker was one of their teachers. The adults, however, just laughed, knowing that the Potions Master was joking.

(Promises, promises.) Harry breathed in his mate's mind. "So, what time does this Ministry thing start anyway?" He asked.

"Eight o' clock and I believe that you need to attend till at least eleven, Harry. You are the Saviour of the Wizarding world – this entire ceremony is mainly for you. It would be rude if you left early." Remus informed him.

Harry just scowled in a manner eerily reminiscent of the Potions Master as he nodded his acknowledgement. Thankfully it was only two in the afternoon at the moment. Lots of time left.

Remus finally realised something, "Harry, how did the two of you actually end up together? You were already a couple when we became friends."

The portrait of Lily Potter burst out laughing and the soulmates pinked slightly. Harry coughed, "Erm…well…"

Lily cut her son off, "I can answer that, Remus. You see our boys had been developing feelings for each other ever since Alex had arrived in our time but neither was prepared to do anything. After listening to them moan for a week straight I locked them in the Room of Requirement to sort it out. When they finally emerged they had confessed their feelings and Severus had agreed to spy for the Light."

Neither of the men had told anyone about being locked up so Harry at least blushed bright red and some at of the suggestive looks from the twins.

"You got them together, Lily?" Sirius was livid.

Lily's stubborn nature reared its head, "Yes, I did, Sirius Orion Black and I'm glad. Both of them deserve all the happiness then can get."

"Snivellus can't make little Prongs happy!" He argued.

"Don't call him that!" Harry exploded in rage. "Tell me, Sirius, why did you stop being friends with Severus?"

"He was sorted into Slytherin." The answer was simply and obvious to the convict.

"And I guess all Slytherins are evil?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Sirius nodded.

"I'm half Slytherin Sirius and I'm not evil. Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and he betrayed my parents and resurrected Voldemort. House isn't everything Sirius. You need to grow up and fast. This is my wedding day. If you can not be civil to my husband, "Sirius flinched at the term, "then I will send you back to the Black Vault and I won't come back for you. Make your choice." Harry delivered his ultimatum emotionlessly. It was one thing he had found freeing as a Slytherin – not to have to share emotions or show them constantly. He was used to concealment, it suited him just fine.

Sirius looked torn between anger and horror. Where was his Harry? Where had the miniature James gone?

James Potter understood his best friend's plight. "He's not little Prongs anymore, Siri. He hasn't been since Lily and I died. My son has been through more in the past seventeen years than most will ever do in two hundred. Harry isn't pure Gryffindor, he's sly and cunning but he's still brave and faithful; a perfect blend of Gryffindor ideals and Slytherin characteristics. It is astounding. Everyone thinks that they are total opposites but we aren't. We're more alike than not. That is why we hate each other so much. You have no right to dictate how my son lives, who he loves. As much as I hate to say it Harry is an adult and able to make his own choices. I do not think that he has made a bad one but time will tell."

Everyone was shocked at this speech from the usually hot-headed and childish James Potter. His wife smiled proudly and kissed her husband happily with a little squeal. This was the man she had come to love.

Severus inclined his head to his new father-in-law. Merlin that was odd!

Sirius still wasn't convinced but grudgingly consented to a truce for now under threat of a silencing charm.

(I'm beginning to regret bringing your dogfather here. I can't even hex him in portrait form. It's not the same.) Severus complained to his husband. The he grew concerned at the pain he felt radiating off Harry, (Are you alright, love?)

(I just spent the last year being insulted and hexed at every opportunity by Sirius and now he thinks he can just dictate who I love. It may have been twenty years for him but for me it was practically yesterday. He really hasn't changed at all has he? He loves me but he doesn't know who I am. He is petty and arrogant. So narrow minded that he thinks only in terms of black and white where there is no such thing. There are only shades of grey.) Harry was heartbroken. Family was everything to him and, despite everything, Harry still thought of Sirius as his family. He had been hard pressed to keep seventeen year old Black separate in his mind from Sirius but he had managed it. Now those distinctions were dissolving.

Severus didn't know how to comfort his mate, especially in public. In the end he just sent loving and comforting waves down the bond and held his lover's hand underneath the table. (Give him time, love.) He couldn't believe he was actually defending Black. The world must have ended.

It took Harry a few hours to get back to his normal self. Not that anyone but Severus noticed the difference in attitude. His lover was unfortunately a wonderful actor. Sirius had been silenced and everyone went back to celebrating.

Eventually eight o'clock came and the party flooed to the Ministry ball reluctantly.

Harry, as usual, practically fell out of the floo. Only his husband's timely save rescued him from embarrassment. Standing beside his lover amongst the crowds Harry gazed around uninterestedly. Unfortunately people had witnessed his entrance and swarmed The Boy Who Lived and Defeated He Who Must Not Be Named - the Daily Prophet's latest title for a distinctly unimpressed Harry Potter-Snape.

(Merlin, could they come up with a longer name?) Harry complained to his lover telepathically as yet another star-struck fan asked for his autograph.

After five minutes of listening to the deranged fans Severus became more than a little irritated at the crowds and dragged a willing Harry Potter-Snape into the main room where everyone who had been invited was already gathered. As Severus handed his husband a glass of expensive, but still rather disgusting, champagne Harry thanked him for getting him out of there.

The Potions Master smirked wickedly and deliberately lowered his voice an octave, "No problem, Harry. Those psychopaths were irritating me. Always touching what is mine. Only I can do that. You're mine."

As always the voice had the desired effect on Harry, "Yes, yours." He agreed breathlessly.

They didn't remain alone for long, however. Cornelius Fudge caught sight of Harry and made a bee line for the young wizard.

"Ahh, Mr Potter. A pleasure to see you again. Congratulations on you victory." The politician simpered, completely ignoring Severus.

A rather Snape-like sneer appeared on The Boy Who Lived's face, "Minister, I do wish I could return the sentiment but alas the last time I saw you were accusing me of being a lying attention-seeker and even now you can not even address me by the correct name. Perhaps a change in management is needed?"

Fudge went a wonderful shade of purple. It reminded Harry strongly of his uncle. With a visible struggle he asked in a straight voice, "I was unaware of any name change."

"Indeed. Goodbye Minister." Harry cut the bumbling idiot off and quickly walked away. Eleven o'clock Remus had told him he could leave. Well it was half past eight now. 'Only two and a half hours left' he told himself mournfully. He could feel the amusement coming from his mate at his treatment of the leader of the wizarding government.

"You are a terrible diplomat, Mr Potter." Severus chided softly.

"No, I'm not. I just can't stand that power-seeking buffoon." Harry retorted. (That is no longer my name, love.)

(You'll always be Potter and Frost to me, Alex.) Severus often lapsed back into calling Harry Alex, especially when speaking telepathically, not that Harry minded of course. He had loved his time as Alexander Frost. Alex was the real Harry.

Just then they were interrupted yet again, this time by an older witch, rather plump and with blond hair in a elegant bun but a pleasant enough face, "Mr Potter, it is an honour to finally meet you. I am Candice Adams. I work with the department for the Improper Use of Magic. Fortunately we haven't had to contact you in years." She joked as she held out a manicured hand.

Harry took it politely, "Ms Adams, a pleasure. May I introduce Professor Severus Snape?"

"Professor Snape, you're reputation precedes you." She seemed friendly. 'She mustn't have met Severus before.' Harry thought.

"Indeed." Was Severus' brief response, "Please excuse me," And to Harry's utter disbelief his husband of only a few hours abandoned him to the older witch.

(Traitor!) He sent down the bond.

(It'll be suspicious if we don't move around separately. I thought you wanted to keep Fudge in the dark for a while)

(Suspicious? Severus you proposed in front of the entire school. Only Hermione's control of Skeeter stopped it being front page news! They know, trust me.) "I'm sorry, Ms Adams, you were saying?" Ooops Harry had missed the witch's last statement. He needed to pay more attention to his surroundings.

"I was asking you if the rumours were true." She repeated easily.

Harry smiled innocently, "Which rumours?"

"The one that you are engaged to Professor Snape." She answered, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Engaged to Professor Snape? No, indeed. I can promise you that I am not engaged to that man." Harry answered honestly. Well he wasn't. He was married to him.

The saviour was forced to endure meaningless small talk and mind-numbing conversations with several more witches and wizards before Fudge took the stage to commence with the award giving.

First he handed out Order of Merlin Second Classes to everyone in the Order of the Phoenix, including the deceased Sirius Black who was cleared of all charges posthumously after Pettigrew's arrest and subsequent trial. Even Ron and Hermione were awarded the medal for bravery for all they had done to help Harry over the past seven years. Ron had blushed proudly as the medal was placed around his neck. They were applauded politely by the audience. Only the Order members clapped loudly. Especially the Weasleys.

"Now for our Order of Merlin First Class awards. Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to introduce firstly Severus Snape. A man many of us know has taught at Hogwarts for twenty years now. But what we were unaware of was that he was also spying on You Know Who for the side of the Light…"

"Merlin, he's making me sound like self-sacrificing Gryffindor." Harry heard Severus mutter in disgust.

"…will Severus Snape please join me," Fudge looked around the hall for the reticent wizard. Snape, predictably, was in the shadows glaring at the Minister for the Gryffindor-esk comments. He made his way quickly to the podium and stood before the smaller man expectantly.

(You're being a bastard. It's brilliant. You look hot when you're radiating power.) Harry teased his mate.

Before Severus had a chance to respond to his husband's comment Fudge began to speak, "Professor Snape, you have been on the front line for twenty years. We will never know just how any lives you have saved. The Wizarding world is in your debt. Along with this award we are granting one boon. If it is within our power we will grant it." He said without conviction. Obviously he had been obliged to give the Potions Master the award. Dumbledore had told him that Harry refused to even attend unless Severus was given the Order of Merlin First Class too. Since the tall man refused to bow his head Fudge had to reach up on his tiptoes to place the medal over his head, much to the Minister's annoyance and Harry and Severus' amusement. The Potions Master fled the stage as quickly as possible; hating the attention he was not accustomed to receiving. 'So this was what it was like to be Harry? No wonder the boy liked it so much in the past.'

Next came Harry, "Now we come to our Saviour. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, will you please join me on the stage."

Harry, who was stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by people walked towards the idiot they called Minister.

"Mr Potter, you have done the Wizarding world a great service. You've rid us of a great evil at great personal cost. For all that you have our everlasting gratitude and friendship. We owe you a great debt. As a token of our thanks the Wizengamot have granted you two boons. Merely ask and if it is within our power it will be done." It would appear that Fudge had a very good speech writer. Harry knew the man couldn't have made that up himself. The public lapped it up.

Harry allowed the medal to be placed around his neck whereupon the entire room burst into applause. It was almost deafening.

The band began to play and the Minister asked Harry and Severus, who was still at the bottom of the stage waiting for him, to lead the first dance.

(Our first dance as a married couple.) Harry said as Severus led him to the dance floor which was now surrounded by people as they all tried to catch a glimpse of their heroes.

No one who saw the men dance could doubt their familiarity; they seemed able to anticipate each others moves. It rekindled the rumour that there was a romantic relationship between them. Everyone had heard that Snape had proposed on the last day of term but there had been no formal announcement and no one who knew them personally would say anything. All they had was what the students had told them but it was possible that it had all been a practical joke or something of the sort.

The people they had arrived with watched on fondly as the soulmates danced. Then Ron asked Hermione to dance and gradually the floor began to fill.

Couples crowded onto the dance floor and when the next song started Harry and Severus found themselves dancing with people they didn't even know. Severus found himself leading a young pretty witch who kept trying to flirt with him to his endless amusement but it quickly became irritating when she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Harry, on the other hand, had been claimed by an older wizard, a much older wizard. The Gryffindor thought he recognised him from the Pensive memory of Crouch's trail. The man's opening comment made that clear.

"I must offer my congratulations to our dear saviour. A pity I have never had the pleasure of conversing with you previously. I witnessed your trial some years ago, Mr Potter."

"Thank you, sir." Harry replied with a slight emphasis on the 'sir'. He still didn't know the man's name.

"Ahh, forgive me. My name is Percival Wood." The elderly man bowed his head.

'Sounds more like a place to me.' Harry thought absently as he resigned himself to flattery, idiocy and innumerable questions for the rest of the night.

Thankfully, Albus cut in, saving him. As a result of the Order members and other friends Harry and Severus were only forced to dance with a handful of strangers.

Unfortunately, just before eleven Harry, who was dancing with Hermione, was interrupted by Fudge. He requested a dance from The Boy Who Lived and Defeated He Who Must Not Be Named. Etiquette demanded that Harry accept so he did, however reluctantly.

The ignorant politician placed one of his hands very low on Harry's waist, despite the angry look on Harry's face.

"So…tell me Mr Potter, Harry. What is the name change?" He purred.

The green-eyed man was disgusted though he didn't show it. "Minister, I can't say that is any of your business. All I will say is that all will be revealed before I leave tonight."

As Fudge's hand began to wander Harry stopped dancing and hissed angrily, "You will keep your hands to yourself, sir, or they will be permanently removed."

A silky voice behind him comforted Harry immensely. "Indeed and if not from him then I most certainly will."

Fudge jumped at the sudden appearance of the Potions Master. "Snape. What does this have to do with you?" He snipped.

Severus' face contorted in anger. "Everything, considering whom you are fondling."

Cornelius Fudge abruptly remembered all the rumours he had heard about an engagement and paled slightly. Severus Snape, while a spy for the Light, had once been a Death Eater and even now was not a man you wished to greatly irritate for fear of your life or other vital parts of your anatomy. "Then the rumours…they're true?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Harry stepped back to stand beside his mate. "No, Mr Fudge. They are not true. I am not engaged to Severus. I'm married to him and as this is my wedding night we will be leaving now. Goodbye." Defying all that should be possible Harry latched onto Severus and apparated back to their home.


End file.
